Siempre a tu lado
by Kyoko-skipbeat
Summary: Después de un enfrentamiento con Naraku Kykio se une al grupo de Inuyasha, Kagome acepta que este con ellos a pesar de que los sentimientos que tiene por Inuyasha le causan grave dolor al verlos juntos, como era su costumbre se alejaba de su grupo para caminar sola y pensar, hasta que un día se encuentra a solas con Sesshomaru en una cueva, qué es lo que les preparara el destino?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos

Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, lo queria hacer corto pero cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba varias hojas jajajaj, bueno espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios.

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, no son mios.

Nota: Los argumentos entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes y los de asterisco son mios.

Capítulo 1 El destino

Era un día normal, los jóvenes guerreros seguían persiguiendo a Naraku, lo único que pensaban era el derrotarlo antes de que completara la perla de shikon, ellos tenían el último fragmento Kikyo se había unido al grupo después de que Naraku intentará arrebatarle a kohaku el fragmento que lo mantenía con vida, ella seguía siendo una muñeca de barro pero las tensiones en el equipo iban aumentando debido a un joven indeciso o más bien lleno de compromiso con su amor.

Inuyasha nuevamente estaba cerca de Kikyo y poco a poco se iba olvidando de Kagome, los demás en el grupo veían con tristeza a la chica que ha sido su amiga durante ese largo viaje, poco a poco empezaba a apagarse, ella solo veía a los dos jóvenes tener un ambiente tan ameno que solo los veía de lejos era momento de tomar acciones.

\- Kagome, Kagomeeee- gritaba un pequeño zorro para encontrar a su amiga.

\- Señorita kagome, dónde está?

\- Kagomeeee- gritaba la exterminadora- se habrá ido otra vez moje Miroku?.

\- Ella necesita tiempo a solas, es una situación muy tensa para ella- miraba el monje a la exterminadora para calmarla- todo estará bien.

\- Ese Inuyasha me dan ganas de golpear a ese maldito perro – refunfuñaba un pequeño zorrito.

\- Calma shippo Inuyasha tomo su decisión y la señorita Kagome la acepto- Todos miraban al cielo y soltaron un suspiro, Kagome era muy fuerte y con un gran corazón.

Últimamente kagome se perdía por largas horas y prefería caminar sola para aclarar sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, ese día algo que no esperaba sucedería y esto daría comienzo a una situación inesperada que marcaría su destino.

El cielo empezó a nublarse y poco a poco unas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer cada vez más fuerte, la joven se había alejado bastante de la aldea, prefirió adentrarse un poco más en el bosque y encontrar un refugio.

\- Aaah estoy un poco mojada, al menos traigo una manta y en encendedor para hacer una fogata- la joven sacudía su cabeza y no se había dado cuenta que alguien la veía desde el fondo de la cueva.

Una vez incorporada se adentró y vio una silueta en el fondo de la cueva y se sorprendió sintió la presencia de un yokai se puso en modo de defensa y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pudo reconocer a la persona en el fondo de la cueva era – Sesshomaru-sama?- el yokai solo la observo sin decir nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos

MMMMM creo que mis capítulos están quedando muy cortos pero ya mas adelante tratare de desarrollarlos mejor, espero que lo disfruten.

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko takahashi.

Saludos

Capítulo 2 Adiós Inuyasha

La chica bajo su arco y una sonrisa surco su rostro, el youkai la miro serio y pensaba como era posible que en vez de huir pusiera un semblante relajado y comenzara a hacer sus cosas nuevamente.

La chica bajo su mochila y comenzó a juntar ramas y hojas para encender una fogata, el joven youkai solo la observaba desde lejos no parecía influirle miedo, la veía segura con lo que hacía a pesar de que él estuviera ahí.

La fogata al fin prendió y toda la cueva se ilumino, ella solo se acercó a la fogata y de reojo veía al youkai que estaba en el fondo de la cueva y decidió hablar.

\- Sesshomaru no gusta acercarse al fuego? – pregunto la joven con sus brazos sobre su rodillas, su cabeza recargada en sus brazos ligeramente ladeada para ver al joven.

\- …..- no recibió respuesta y pudo percibir que eso era un no por parte de él, el joven solo desvió su mirada.

Todo estaba en silencio y …..- AAAH AHHH AAACHU- un fuerte estornudo se escuchó, volvió a quedar todo en silencio segundos después nuevamente más estornudos y el joven solo observaba a la chica hasta que lo molesto lo suficiente para hablar.

\- Por qué no te cambias de ropa? Esa esta mojada y pescaras un resfriado- una sonrisa nuevamente surco el rostro de la joven, una cálida sonrisa que desconcertó al yokai.

\- Si- comenzó a sacar un juego de ropa de su mochila y se disponía a cambiar cuando volteo a ver al joven con una sonrisa un tanto acusadora- podría voltearse por favor no me gusta que me espíen- el yokai la miro abrió un poco los ojos por la sorpresa y volteo la cara haciendo una mueca de fastidio, la joven sonrío y se dispuso a cambiar

-" Como es posible que ella ose hablarme así "– pensó el joven, giro un poco los ojos y vio la silueta de la mujer como se desprendía de sus ropas, alcanzaba a ver su perfecto cuerpo ya desnudo y como con una pequeña toalla lo secaba, frunció el ceño, quito la vista de la mujer y un pequeño gruñido salió de su pecho- "que estoy haciendo?"- pensó el joven.

El gruñido no pasó desapercibido por la mujer sabía que algo le molestaba al yokai, quizás sea por la forma en la que le había hablado, mejor decidió apresurarse a vestir.

Una vez cambiada se acercó a la fogata y se sentó recargada en sus rodillas solo miraba el fuego, la lluvia continuaba y ya iba anochecer, su mirada era triste y soltó un gran suspiro, ninguno de los dos hablaba, su estómago gruño y un pequeño sonrojo tiño su cara por la vergüenza.

\- Je je je creo que ya tengo hambre- se acercó a su mochila y saco un pequeño bento, tomo otro plato y deposito un poco de comida en él y se acercó al yokai dejándolo a su lado- puedes comerlo si tienes hambre- el joven no hizo expresión alguna y ella se sentó de nuevo cerca de la fogata.

Terminó de comer y se asomó por la entrada de la cueva, la lluvia no cesaba y los truenos no le permitirían salir, regreso con la cabeza agachada y se sentó de nuevo cerca de la fogata.

\- Estiro sus piernas y subió su mirada, luego se volvió a poner sobre de ellas obrándose ella misma y hablo – donde esta Rin?- intento iniciar conversación.

No recibió respuesta, cuando iba a suspirar una voz se escuchó- esta con Jaken porque es peligroso que estén conmigo- ella se sorprendió y luego entrecerró los ojos y miro con ternura al yokai, este se desconcertó un poco pero su fría expresión no dejaba ver sus emociones.

Ante la corta respuesta volvió acomodarse sobre sus piernas y siguió contemplando el fuego, su mente comenzó a divagar y muchos pensamientos surcaban su mente.

\- "Creo que nadie vendrá por mí, si Inuyasha no estuviera con Kikyo el vendría a buscarme"- acomodada en sus piernas escondió su rostro en sus brazos, impidiendo que las lágrimas salieran.

Sesshomaru solo la miraba de reojo y no pudo pasar desapercibido las acciones de la mujer, una pequeña lagrima se asomaba por el ojo de la chica, algo le sucedía y sin entender como su voz se hizo sonar- por qué no estas con los demás de tu grupo?- la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, abrió los ojos como plato y olvidando lo que le aquejaba por la sorpresa pensó:

\- "Seshomaru me está haciendo una pregunta y hablo más de 3 palabras" – ella se calmó para salir de su sobresalto y comenzó a hablar- Los demás se encuentran en la aldea, yo salí a dar un paseo y me aleje bastante, comenzó a llover y por eso no pude regresar.

El silencio volvió a reinar y nuevamente una voz se hizo escuchar – Por qué Inuyasha no está contigo?- como pudo hizo la pregunta ya que su boca no podía impedir el desagradable sabor que producía al mencionar ese nombre.

Kagome se sobresaltó esa pregunta no se la esperaba, pero cuando se calmó se dio cuenta que esa pregunta traía dolor a su corazón, el yokai noto esa expresión.

Con un nudo en su garganta comenzó a hablar- Él es… esta con Kikyo- tartamudeo un poco- respiro profundo y prosiguió- Kikyo se unió a nuestro grupo después que Naraku ataco a Kohaku, Inuyasha sigue enamorado de ella y busca protegerla- respiro profundo y continuo – El pasa todo el tiempo con ella y yo no quiero interrumpirlos por eso intento darles su espacio.

Una aura de tristeza y decepción se formó a su alrededor, y una nueva pregunta se escuchó – y que paso contigo?.

Ella solo bajo la mirada, le sorprendía que el hiciera preguntas, pero las preguntas que hacía abrían sus heridas- El- hizo una pausa- el ya tomo su decisión y yo la respetare, aunque sienta algo por mí no es tan fuerte como lo siente por ella, siempre la tuvo en su corazón- tomo aire y continuo- Inuyasha ya se había decidido y yo solo acepte su decisión porque quería estar cerca de él pero ahora me es difícil verlos a los dos juntos, no hay más oportunidades- volvió a cubrir su rostro- lo que siento debe terminar.

Hubo otros minutos de silencio y el joven movió su cabeza, sus ojos se posaron sobre la chica y algo hacía que hablará- A veces lo que uno espera no sucede, pero eso no significa que te quedes a mitad del camino, si dejas que te derroten y no haces nada por levantarte, la que está en un error eres tú.

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, era verdad, jamás se imaginó que él le pudiera decir una cosa así, una pequeña risa escapo de su boca, se levantó y se sacudió – Tienes razón solo yo puedo decir hasta donde voy a seguir- respiro profundo y soltó un grito - Adiós Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- una última lagrima recorrió su rostro.

Al escuchar ese grito una sonrisa de lado y arrogante surco su rostro, se sentía bien y no sabía porque pero pronto lo descubriría.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo creo que ya le estoy entendiendo a esto.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Los argumentos entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes.

 **Capítulo 3 La mañana siguiente**

La lluvia continúo y anocheció, la joven saco una cobija y se cubrió con ella, el sueño se hizo presente y cayó dormida.

Mientras dormía, un joven yokai la observaba y no dejaba de preguntarse como dormía con tanta tranquilidad, se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a la joven.

Se dedicó a observarla detenidamente, ella estaba sentada recargando su espalda en la pared, su respiración era tranquila su rostro era apacible, podía ver las facciones finas de la mujer.

Era una chica delicada pero determinada, era valiente y sencilla, no podía dejar de observarla desde aquel día en que los 7 guerreros resucitaron.

\- Pov Sesshomaru -

 _Caminaba por el bosque tranquilamente su único motivo para estar ahí era buscar información para encontrar a Naraku y poder matarlo, a lo lejos diviso una pequeña cabaña y alrededor de ella estaba cubierta con una nube de veneno, pudo ver como los amigos de inuyasha la exterminadora y el monje atravesaban el techo, era perfecto de ellos podía obtener la información que necesita y siguió caminando._

 _Para cuando llego la sacerdotisa que acompañaba a su hermano estaba ahí sin fuerzas de repente tomo una flecha y se dedicó a atacar al ser que la estaba sosteniendo, en mi mente solo pasaban las palabras "que estúpida", pero su determinación era mayor, vi como ese sujeto la sostenía del cuello y ella no dejaba de luchar a pesar de la nube de veneno que se expandía alrededor, su cara de sufrimiento, su rostro reflejaba cansancio y decidí entrar, solté un ataque a ese ser y cayó al suelo._

 _Ella volteo a verme con cara de asombrada –Sesshomaru- escuche su voz cansada- mire alrededor y la nube de veneno está dentro de toda la habitación. La chica lo seguía mirando mientras se preguntaba si ¿Sesshomaru la ha salvado?._

 _-Esta inuyasha aquí? – pregunte._

 _\- Quien eres tú? - pregunto aquel ser._

 _\- Eso mismo te iba a preguntar._

 _\- ni siquiera sabes quién soy yo?- grito indignado y desconcertado ese ser._

 _Se levantó, tomo una mochila y salió corriendo fuera de la cabaña_

 _-Te atravesé con mis garras venenosa y aun sigues moviéndote?- pregunte un poco sorprendido por tal acción pero eso no me afligía de ninguna manera._

 _Ese ser se levantó y me aventó más veneno, el no comprendía que ese insignificante veneno hecho por humanos no me hacía nada, seguí caminando y se escondió en unos arbustos rogando piedad, me detuve y nuevamente fui atacado con veneno, no me moví y cuando la nube se disipo pude ver su cara de horror ante la sorpresa que no me había derretido, mi veneno es más poderoso algo como esto no podía hacerme nada, levante mi mano y le di un ataque para partirlo en dos._

 _-Un simple veneno para humanos no funciona contra el gran Sesshomaru- escuche un grito y voltee a ver quién era._

 _\- Kagome- Grito inuyasha y se asomó a la cabaña vio como todos estaban inconscientes y comenzó a gritarme._

 _\- ¡Maldito seas! ¡Que le has hecho a Kagome y a los demás?- gritaba con rabia sin detenerse a pensar como era su costumbre pero una voz cansada se hizo sonar._

 _\- Te equivocas… Seshomaru nos ha salvado- la chica me volteo a ver, vaya que era fuerte para ser una humana._

 _\- Yo no los he salvado- conteste- No me dijo lo que necesitaba saber así que acabe con él, eso es todo._

 _\- Que es lo que necesitabas saber? – pregunto Inuyasha más relajado, esa chica podía hacer cambios en las personas._

 _\- Puedo oler a kohaku en esta zona, eso significa que Naraku está cerca._

 _Inuyasha me informo de los acontecimientos con los espectros de Naraku – Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber- conteste y me gire para retirarme, Inuyasha corrió a levantar a la sacerdotisa su semblante era cansado, le dirigió unas palabras a pesar de todo se preocupaba por sus amigos que estaban tendidos en el piso antes de su propio bienestar que estúpida pensé y la mire de reojo inuyasha la tenía en brazos, el volteo a ver a sus amigos y ella me volteo a ver, sus labios se movieron pronunciando un gracias con una pequeña sonrisa y cayo desmayada._

-Fin Pov Sesshomaru -

Yo no la podía entender, todo en ella me sorprendía, era capaz de tratar de enfrentarme con sus fuerzas aunque no había posibilidad de ganarme, no solo una vez fueron varias veces, como cuando entre en el cuerpo de mi padre para recuperar a colmillo de acero, ella me enfrento a pesar de que no tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Y cuando me dedique a buscar a inuyasha para quitarle la espada y lanzo una flecha hacia mí para terminar con la transformación de colmillo de acero, yo estaba asombrado por su valentía o por su estupidez por tratar de enfrentarse al gran Sesshomaru.

Antes todos los encuentros habían sido enfrentamientos entre nosotros pero ahora solo fue un encuentro casual donde ella no expresa temor, solo expresa tranquilidad, nunca había sentido esto pero yo no soy tan tonto como los demás yo sé que este sentimiento es amor, aunque lo quiera negar ya no hay marcha atrás.

La noche terminaba y la luz del día invadía la pequeña cueva, el joven youkai se acercó al rostro de la joven y deposito un beso en los labios de la chica, se levantó y se fue.

Kagome sintió algo extraño en sus labios, una calidez que permanecía tatuada en ellos, abrió poco a poco los ojos y una luz se posaba en sus ojos, llevo sus dedos a su boca y toco sus labios delicadamente, una sensación permanecía en ellos pero no sabía que era, volteo a ver el fondo de la cueva y el joven que la acompaño en la noche ya no se encontraba, sintió un poco de tristeza, se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, se acercó al plato que le había dejado a Sesshomaru con algo de comida y lo que descubrió la hizo sonreír, el plato estaba vacío, él comió la comida que había dejado, metió todo en su mochila y se dispuso a salir viendo el sol resplandeciendo sobre los árboles que brillaban por las gotas de lluvia que estaban posadas sobre de ellos.

Una sonrisa surco sus labios y se dispuso a encaminarse a la aldea para encontrar a sus amigos que más seguro la estaban buscando pero algo en ella ha cambiado y eso la hace más feliz.

\- Todo estará bien- se dice a si misma- no te dejes caer, solo avanza- dando su primer paso fuera de la cueva una nueva vida está a punto de comenzar.

No muy lejos de ahí un joven la miraba alejarse de la cueva que compartieron por una noche, esto sería el principio de estos encuentros.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Los argumentos entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes.

Capítulo 4 Encuentros casuales

Kagome iba de regreso a la aldea, en pocos minutos se encontró con sus amigos que la estaban buscando, Inuyasha no los acompañaba debido a que Kikyo se encontraba un poco débil por el último encuentro con Naraku así que ella comprendía.

\- Señorita Kagome donde se encontraba?- pregunto el monje.

\- Estaba caminando en el bosque cuando empezó a llover y decidí refugiarme en una cueva, como la lluvia no cesaba decidí quedarme ahí hasta la mañana- sonrió la joven.

\- Pero estas bien Kagome no sucedió nada malo- pregunto la chica un poco asustada.

\- Si estoy bien Sango no tuve ningún problema – sonrió nuevamente.

Todos la observaban se veía diferente, la ausencia de inuyasha no parecía afectarle, algo había cambiado dentro de ella y lo confirmarían cuando llegaran a la aldea.

Una sonrisa de lado a lado surcaba su rostro, saludando a todos los aldeanos caminaba hasta llegar a la choza de la anciana Kaede, alguien salió de ella y su rostro seguía manteniendo la misma sonrisa.

\- Buenos Días Inuyasha, cómo esta Kikyo?- el joven se sorprendió un poco, al igual que todos sus amigos.

\- ella está bien, está dentro de la choza con la anciana Kaede, ya se recuperó por completo hoy podremos salir en búsqueda de Naraku- Informo el chico, ella solo asintió y dijo- voy a prepararme para salir- se dirigió hacia el pozo volteo y le grito- regreso en cinco horas.

Susurros se escucharon entre sus amigo- No está actuando algo rara? – pregunto Miroku- pero está tranquila- respondió Sango- si era para que se pusiera triste por ver a Inuyasha y oír el nombre de Kikyo- completo el pequeño zorro y todos se miraron y dijeron a la vez – Algo paso en ese bosque- miraron hacia donde la joven se había ido caminando.

Regreso a su casa y preparo todo para el viaje, se despidió de su familia y se adentró en el pozo, había terminado antes de lo pensado, salió del pozo y se dispuso a descansar un rato por todo el equipaje que traía, algo alerto sus sentidos y tomo su arco para apuntar a la amenaza, una sombra paso sobre su cabeza cuando iba a disparar otra sombra apareció y de un golpe derribo a la primera, se relajó esa presencia ya la conocía, sonrió y se incorporó .

\- Sesshomaru cómo estás?- pregunto la joven sonriente esperando que le contestará.

Él se volteo y la miro- Bien- "wooow eso me sorprendió, no pensé que me contestaría".

-Qué bueno, yo también estoy bien- respondió la chica ya que no esperaba que le preguntara como estaba ella- Gracias por derrotar a ese monstro, quieres sentarte conmigo y comer un poco? – le pregunto la joven intentando agradecer su ayuda.

No escucho respuesta y se dedicó a sacar un bento de su mochila, tomo una pequeña servilleta y se acercó al yokai que se encontraba recargado en un árbol, se inclinó y se sentó a su lado.

\- Le gustaría un poco de comida? esta deliciosa- el yokai no se movió ni un milímetro y ella comenzó a comer, todo estaba tranquilo una ligera brisa movía las hojas había tanta paz.

Miro al joven de reojo, tomo una pequeña salchicha en forma de pulpo y la acerco a su rostro, este solo la miro con recelo- Sabe muy bien no te gusto la comida de ayer?- cerro los ojos y movió la cara la joven lo interpreto como rechazo y se iba a sentar cuando el abrió la boca.

Un sonrojo tiño su rostro -"él quería que le diera de comer en la boca?"- bueno aunque ella se lo había ofrecido no pensó que el aceptaría- " bueno lo hecho, hecho esta"- poco a poco acerco los palillos a su boca y dejo que este la cerrara con suavidad – este… que tal sabe? – un silencio volvió a inundar el lugar, terminado el bocado y habló – bien – una punzada ataco su corazón, que era esto? darle de comer y recibir una respuesta, que es lo que estaba sucediendo? Sentimientos extraños surgían dentro de ella.

Continuaron comiendo y el recibía la comida en su boca, terminaron de comer y un silencio invadió de nuevo el lugar.

\- Seshomaru que es lo que haces por aquí todavía?, pensé que te habías ido por eso abandonaste la cueva.

Esta vez su respuesta no se hizo esperar- Me encontré con ese monstro e intento desafiarme, lo ataque y huyo, lo perseguí y casualmente termine en este lugar.

La chica miro asombrada- ya veo todo esto es casualidad- bajo la mirada un poco decepcionada.

\- No – ella levanto la cara y lo miro sorprendida- es el destino- una pequeña risa se escuchó mientras tapaba un poco su boca y le dedico una tierna mirada al chico que estaba a su lado.

\- Bueno es hora de irme todos me están esperando- tomo sus cosas pero antes de irse se volteo y dijo- ya no quiero más encuentros casuales, tenemos un objetivo en común, ambos buscamos a Naraku, así que nuestros caminos se cruzan- bajo la mirada un poco apenada y continuo- podemos vernos cada semana?- mordió sus labios por lo que había dicho, mientras esperaba una respuesta con esperanza.

-Si- fue lo único que salió de su boca, la joven levanto su rostro lleno de alegría y grito mientras corría- Nos vemos en una semana.

Una sonrisa discreta surco su rostro mientras veía a la joven alejarse.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola aquí les dejo otro capítulo.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Los argumentos entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes.

 **Capítulo 5 Nuestros encuentros**

Kagome se reunió con sus amigos pero había un extraño aroma alrededor de ella, era un aroma dulce y un poco fuerte que para los demás no era tan notorio, pero para un integrante del equipo era un horror.

\- Kagome a que rayos hueles? Que te hechaste? – le grito Inuyasha a su amiga mientras se tapaba la nariz y permanecía a una distancia prudente de ella, tanto por el aroma como por protección.

\- I NU YA SHA - se escuchó una voz tenebrosa arrastrarse desde el suelo mientras una mirada asesina perforaba al joven que había osado decir eso- no seas grosero, es un perfume que me regalo mi mamá, siempre lo uso, solo que esta vez me heche un poco más.

\- Ese aroma me marea- decía el joven mientras sus ojos se ponían como remolinos.

\- Entonces no te me acerques- dijo la joven tranquilamente, todos la voltearon a ver mientras ella se alejaba caminando, definitivamente algo le había pasado a Kagome, pero el que estaba más sorprendido y con la boca ligeramente abierta era Inuyasha.

\- "Fiuuuuuu todo salió bien"- sonrió la joven- "fue buena idea usar más perfume para que inuyasha no se diera cuenta".

La semana paso y siguieron buscando a Naraku, finalmente llego el día destinado y una chica caminaba como león enjaulado y moviendo las manos, todos estaban preocupados por ella, habían notado muchos cambios en solo una semana, pero lo que más les sorprendía era su comportamiento hacia Inuyasha.

\- "Que voy hacer?, que voy hacer?, como puede ser posible?, cómo puede ser posible?"- se preguntaba la joven- " como no se me ocurrió esto antes? Y ahora qué hago?"- mientras seguía caminando de un lado a otro- "como diablos lo voy a encontraaaaaar?"- gritaba en su interior mientras levantaba su mirada al cielo y apretaba los puños.

Ese día era tanta su alegría de recibir una respuesta afirmativa que no se detuvo a pensar cómo iba hacer para encontrarse con él, él la seguiría?, Se encontrarían en algún lugar? No fijaron ni una hora para encontrarse, se acercaría al grupo y la llamaría para hablar con ella?, no eso último no podía pasar y yo trató de cubrir su aroma con el perfume para que los demás no lo noten, debía haber pensado mejor las cosas y no salir corriendo como tonta ese día.

\- …me …..gome … KAGOMEEEEE- grito la exterminadora al ver que su amiga estaba perdida en sus pensamientos- eh?- respondió la chica- te ves preocupada, pasa algo?- eh?- una gota apareció en la cabeza de la exterminadora al ver la cara de la chica que parecía no entender nada- si sucede algo?, Kagome llevas un rato caminando de lado a lado nos tienes preocupados- aaah ya, no pasa nada Sango solo estoy pensando que olvide algo – necesitas que te ayudemos?- eh?, no Sango, no te preocupes voy a salir a caminar un rato regreso en unas horas, creo que lo único que necesito es relajarme un poco, ya no he podido pasear sola desde que salimos de la aldea- sonrió la joven mientras cogía su mochila.

\- Bueno creo que está bien, si pasara algo creo que lo sabríamos- dijo la exterminadora mientras veía a la chica alejarse del lugar.

-Sanguito, a donde va Kagome?- pregunta el zorro mientras llegaba con una pila de leña para hacer una fogata.

-Dijo que iba a dar un paseo para relajarse- contesto – Aaaah está bien- un joven Monje se unió a la conversación- últimamente veo que la señorita kagome está más relajada, pensé que la presencia de la sacerdotisa la incomodaría más- Es cierto tiene razón pero prefiero verla así que con el semblante triste que mantenía desde que inuyasha trajo a Kikyo para curarla y se uniera al grupo- Si ese tonto, solo se la pasa pensando en el mismo y no se da cuenta del daño que le hacía a Kagome- Calma shippo quizás esto sea lo mejor para la señorita Kagome- una ligera sonrisa se asomó en sus rostros

Llevaba más de media hora caminando sin rumbo, ya estaba muy lejos de donde estaban sus amigos, recargo su frente en un árbol- "como pude olvidar algo tan importante"- un crujido de hojas le hizo alertarse, sintió una presencia que ya conocía, soltó un suspiro de alivio y se volteó para ver al joven que esperaba encontrar.

\- Sesshomaru- sonrío con una cara de alivio.

El yokai solo la miro camino hacia la sombra de un árbol para sentarse, ella lo siguió y se colocó a su lado, un silencio invadía el lugar, el ruido de los animales y árboles se hacía sonar.

\- Como me encontró?- esa pregunta rondaba en su cabeza, necesitaba saber la respuesta.

\- Ambos buscamos a Naraku, nuestros caminos se cruzan- dijo sin cambiar su expresión.

\- "Eso es verdad, yo misma se lo dije pero" cómo me encontró?- bajo la mirada y veía el suelo enfrente de ella.

\- Tengo un buen olfato- dijo cortantemente.

Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba y formulo otra pregunta- pero cómo me encontró en este lugar? "como supo que estaba sola?".

\- Olía tu aroma y te seguí, sabía que estabas lejos de los demás- el parecía entender a que se refería a pesar de que las preguntas parecían la mismas, pero era astuto a pesar de todo podía sentir la diferencia en su tono de voz y a la perfección su comportamiento

Un sonrojo invadía su rostro, el escuchar esas palabras de él le hacía sentir extraña, ya en otras ocasiones inuyasha decía que olía su aroma y con eso la encontraba pero el oírlo de él le hacía sentirse… avergonzada.

La brisa soplaba y todo era tranquilidad, las hojas se movían al compás de la brisa, un bostezo se hizo presente, sus ojos se cerraban y cayó dormida.

Sintió un ligero golpe en su hombro, bajo la mirada y la joven a su lado estaba recargada sobre de él, una sonrisa ladeada surco su rostro, hizo un ligero movimiento para alzar su brazo y la joven lentamente se deslizo hasta sus piernas. Aún no podía entender que era lo que esa joven tenía que le llamaba tanto la atención.

Otra vez pudo admirar el rostro de aquella mujer que estaba cautivando su corazón, con sus dedos toco delicadamente la suave piel de la mujer, recorrió su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios y con su dedo los fue delineando, mientras recordaba su textura en los suyos.

Subió su mano y descubrió su frente podía admirar todo el rostro de la joven, con su mano acaricio su cabello una y otra vez hasta guardar en su memoria esa sensación, se inclinó un poco y deposito un beso en su frente y dejo descansar a la joven.

Una ligera luz toco su rostro, poco a poco empezaba a despertar, con sus manos tallo sus ojos, ya que el brillo no la dejaba ver, su cabeza estaba cómoda y se sentía relajada, finalmente abrió los ojos y vio el rostro del joven que la acompañaba, sus ojos estaban cerrados era como si estuviera durmiendo, algo no estaba bien, esta posición, estaba durmiendo en sus piernas?, se levantó despacio para no despertar a la otra persona.

Quedo de espaldas, se puso de rodillas y con sus manos agarro su rostro- "¿Qué diablos está pasando, no puedo creerlo, cómo termine en esta situación"- gritaba en su interior– Al fin despiertas- escucho una voz, giro lentamente y el joven seguía en la misma posición –"Oh por Dios él.. el… estaba despierto nooooooooooo"- aguanto la respiración y su rostro se puso rojo agacho un poco la mirada – disculpa me quede dormida- No habías dormido bien últimamente?- un rostro sorprendido se hizo notar- No es eso, solo sentí tanta paz que no pude evitar quedarme dormida- "Dijo paz?, sí que es una mujer extraña"- una pequeña risa muy tenue se hizo escuchar en su pecho- no podía creer lo que escuchaba- "Jamás pensé que lo escuchara reír" y...ya es tarde me tengo que ir, no tardaran en venir a búscame- el semblante del joven cambio al mismo de antes, eso no le agrado parecía molesto.

Tome mi mochila y me dispuse a partir pero antes de irme voltee a verlo- La próxima semana también puedo verlo de nuevo?- pregunto nerviosa la joven- Si- fue su corta respuesta- Muchas gracias pero como puedo encontrarte?- No tienes que hacer nada, solo aléjate de tus compañeros y yo llegare a donde tu estas- apretó sus labios y solo asintió, no sabía porque pero esto la hacía feliz.

Llego con sus amigos y nuevamente se bañó en perfume, un chico furioso se acercó a ella.

-KAGOME DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS? YA ES HORA DE IRNOS? QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO? POR QUE LLEGAS TAN TARDE?- fueran las preguntas que soltó el semidemonio.

\- Si tanto me necesitabas hubieras ido a buscarme, pero como estabas ocupado solo vienes a reclamarme- no estaba de humor para soportar sus reproches.

-La próxima vez iré a buscarte- la joven levanto su cabeza con rapidez y solo se le quedo viendo- No te atrevas inuyasha, ese tiempo es solo para mí, si quieres la próxima vez pueden irse y yo los alcanzare después- miro la mujer con rabia mientras se acercaba con pasos firmes.

\- Kagome otra vez hueles a ese perfume, deja de ponértelo me marea- se retiró el joven tapando su rostro con su manga.

Soltó un suspiro y respiro- Es un regalo de mi mamá lo usare cuantas veces quiera y como quiera- y se alejó de él "Se me había olvidado el perfume tengo que tomar un baño antes de que algo pueda delatarme, al menos con esto puedo mantener alejado a Inuyasha".

\- Inuyasha- el chico se tensó ante la voz tranquila – ya es tarde porque no mejor todos vamos a comer? Ve por Kikyo ella puede acompañarnos aunque no como nada, también no tiene que estar alejada de nosotros al final somos un equipo.

Una mirada serena mostraba la joven, el chico solo la observaba cada palabra que decía lo desconcertaba más, solo asintió y se fue por la mujer.


	6. Chapter 6

Holitaaa a todos

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, aun es un poco corto pero me gusta poner pausas entre cada capitulo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Rumiko takahashi

 **Capítulo 6 La verdad de mi corazón**

El tiempo pasó y ya era la tercera semana en la que se encontraba con Sesshomaru, hoy era el día pactado y se encontraba muy feliz. En su encuentro anterior estaban cerca de un lago, paso una tarde al lado del joven y comían unas manzanas que él bajo del árbol, estar a su lado la hacía sentir bien y cada pregunta que le hacía él la contestaba, sus pensamientos eran concretos y directos, podía entenderlo mejor. Tomó un libro que tenía en su mochila y comenzó a leer en voz alta, ella quería que la escuchara, levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta que ya estaba atardeciendo, así que cerro su libro y lo guardo; ya estaba dispuesta a marcharse, y antes que pudiera despedirse una voz profunda hablo antes que ella.

\- La próxima semana, puedes terminar de leerme la historia?- sus ojos se abrieron como platos, estaba pasmada, Sesshomaru había hablado sin haberle hecho una pregunta, observo el joven sin decir nada, pasaron unos minutos

\- No puedes hacerlo?- nuevamente se sorprendió, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, salió de su shock y contesto

\- Si- mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa

\- estaré esperando- al oír esas palabras su rostro se ilumino, una gran sonrisa surco su rostro, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, estaba tan feliz que solo asintió y salió corriendo mientras gritaba de felicidad.

\- Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Salió de sus recuerdos y continuo haciendo sus cosas, sus amigos solo la observaban se había pasado todo la mañana tarareando tonadas de canciones que no conocían, estaba tan feliz que ni Inuyasha lograba pertúrbala, cepillaba su cabello y colocaba un pequeño prendedor color azul con una flor, acomodando su fleco, usaba una ropa diferente, una falda corta color negro, una blusa blanca con un bordado de flores azules y zapatos negros, muchas preguntas rondaban en sus cabezas y la mujer dentro del grupo no pudo aguantar más la curiosidad.

Sango la observaba y decidió indagar un poco, se sentó cerca de ella mientras supuestamente limpiaba su Hiraikotsu.

\- Kagome te ves muy feliz hoy- los demás la miraran de reojo discretamente.

\- Sí, estoy muy contenta- respondía la chica rápidamente.

\- Y por qué estás tan contenta? Va a suceder algo hoy?

\- mmm Nada en especial

\- entonces por que estas tan arreglada?

\- Nop, para nada, yo siempre me visto así- decía la joven sin dejar de sonreír.

Ok, no estaba llegando a ningún lado, decidió ser más directa

\- aaaah ya veo, vas a salir el día de hoy?

\- Sip, voy a salir a dar un paseo más tarde- decía mientras daba sus últimos retoques a su fleco

\- Es que parece- hizo una breve pausa- como si fueras a una cita?- todos en el cuarto la miraron de reojo *agudamente* esperando ver su reacción .

El rostro de la joven se ensombreció, todos la miraban atenta, la chica dejo caer su cepillo y espejo de sus manos, ese acción los asusto un poco, alzo un poco el rostro y vieron que su cara reflejaba asombro, su boca estaba abierta y la mirada fijada en la pared.

Se inundó en sus pensamientos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, nunca se detuvo a pensar que los encuentros con Sesshomaru pudieran ser ESO, se levantó y todos dieron un pequeño brinco cuando lo hizo, tomo sus cosas para guardarlas en su mochila y se la colgaba en la espalada- Hoy saldré a caminar un poco más temprano regreso más tarde- Todos la observaron como se retiraba.

\- O… oye Sango- decía el monje pausadamente mientras estiraba su brazo y miraba la entrada de la cabaña

\- t..tú crees que la señorita Kagome- la mujer lo volteo a ver

\- Yo creo que si- respondió

\- Eso quiere decir que Kagome está saliendo con alguien? Oooooooooooh- dijo el pequeño zorrito

\- Es lo más seguro shippo-respondió la mujer

\- No puedo creerlo, nunca me imaginé que la señorita Kagome estuviera saliendo con alguien- dijo el monje

\- Pero eso explica muchas cosas como su comportamiento con Inuyasha

\- Pero Sanguito entonces quien será esa persona?

\- No lo sé shippo solo esperemos a que ella decida presentárnoslo aunque creo que ella aun no era consciente de sus sentimientos hasta este momento

\- Pero entonces, eso quiere decir que ella inconscientemente trataba de ocultarlo por eso las veces anteriores ella usaba mucho perfume para que ni shippo, Kirara y en especial Inuyasha se percataran del aroma de aquel joven

\- Tiene razón monje Miroku espero que no vaya a pasar nada malo.

En el bosque una joven caminaba sin rumbo y con la cabeza agachada, iba perdida en sus pensamientos, camino y camino no sentía cansancio hasta que choco con un árbol gigantesco que crecía en medio del camino que tomo*ruido sordo*, se quedó parada en frente de él, seguía con la cabeza agachada, no podía creer lo que había escuchado de sus amigos ella en realidad se apartaba de sus amigos para poderse reunir con el yuokai.

Con su mano toco su pecho y apretó la camisa que traía, no podía creer lo que pasaba, ella estaba teniendo citas a escondidas con el hermano de Inuyasha, estos sentimientos que inundaban su interior, esta felicidad que sentía cuando veía a aquel joven, cerro sus ojos y apretó más su pecho, tenía que detener ese sentimiento que ya conocía y que anteriormente le había caudado tanto daño pero a la vez se preguntaba si era lo mismo, podía sentir algo diferente, podía sentir amor, atracción, deseo, calidez, ternura, con Inuyasha sentía algunas de esas cosas pero también sentía compromiso, por haber decidido quedarse con él y aceptarlo a pesar de los sentimientos que tenía hacia Kikyo, quería estar con él pero solo porque veía su cara triste cada vez que el la miraba con esos ojos de melancolía, aunque él no la mirara a ella sino a Kikyo, analizó sus sentimientos y finalmente pudo encontrar ese sentimiento que había pensado que era amor pero en realidad era *lástima*, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de encontrar su respuesta , muchas veces se había preguntado por que a pesar de todo lo que hacía inuyasha ella siempre está junto de él, era su amigo, su compañero, la persona de la que creía estar enamorada, quizás los sentimientos de Kikyo fueron transmitidos hacia ella por ser su reencarnación, eso tenía que ser.

Se relajó después de descubrir ese gran acontecimiento pero ahora tenía otro grave problema, lo que sentía por aquel joven yuokai con el que se fijaba encuentros *fijaba citas* para verse con él y pasar tiempo a su lado, para conocerlo un poco más, para poder dejar una huella en su interior.

Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esas ideas de su mente, un semblante triste la invadió

\- "eso nunca va a pasar, él es Sesshomaru, un monstruo que desprecia a los humanos, que no muestra sus sentimientos, que es un completo enigma para mí pero…"- su corazón no la dejaba aceptar esa realidad y contraatacaba a su mente

– "El que desprecia a los humanos cuida a una pequeña niña, aunque no expresa ningún sentimiento la protege como a su hija, aunque al principio nos atacaba para obtener a colmillo de acero solo atacaba a Inuyasha por la rivalidad que tenían, en algunas ocasiones nos llegó ayudar y salvar de que nos mataran"- volvía sacudir su cabeza de lado a lado, una fuerte brisa la golpeo e hizo que sus cabellos volaran tapándole el rostro se giró un poco mientras cerraba los ojos, cuando la brisa seso abrió los ojos lentamente y enfrente de ella se encontraba aquel joven que le causaba un nudo en su garganta, su rostro era el mismo inexpresivo, serio y fino. Ella solo lo observaba con la cara sorprendida, con la boca ligeramente abierta y solo pudo pronunciar una palabra.

-Sessho…maru.


	7. Chapter 7

Wiiiiiiiii estoy girando en mi silla por la emoción.

Hola a todos gracias por sus comentarios, me emociono cada vez que los leo, he estado un poquito ocupada pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten, por fin las palabras que más esperaba han salido de sus labios. ≧◠‿◠≦✌

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

 **Capítulo 7 No todo es como lo imaginas**

Sus ojos no dejan de ver a aquel joven que se encontraba enfrente de ella, su corazón latía con fuerza, su cuerpo era inundado con tantos sentimientos de felicidad, la persona que amaba estaba enfrente de ella, por fin se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, por fin podía darles nombre pero cerró su mano formando un puño como queriendo que esos sentimientos se quedaran en su lugar y no se alejaran de ella mientras acercaba su mano a su corazón, bajo poco a poco su mira al igual que sus manos aun en forma de puños, era como si retuviera todo lo que sentía.

El joven la miraba con detenimiento y observo cada acción que hacía no le mostraba su rostro parecía evitarlo como si no quisiera que el viera algo que estaba ocultando.

\- "Algo le sucede"- pensó mientras la seguía observando desde su lugar, finalmente pudo ver como daba con temor el primer paso pero en el segundo se repuso y camino firme hacia el pero paso de largo, se estaba yendo, dos pasos más adelante se detuvo pero ninguno se volteo a ver.

\- Sesshomaru, lo lamento pero me tengo que ir y…- hizo una pequeña pausa- creo que ya no podremos vernos de nuevo- concluyo en decir la chica.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos por lo que había escuchado, su semblante serio se esfumo y volteo rápidamente a ver a la chica que estaba dispuesta a emprender su camino sin darse cuenta de como se encontraba aquel hombre por las palabras que había pronunciado.

\- "Esto es lo mejor, jamás podre esperar que el me corresponda y si estos sentimientos siguen creciendo la única que será lastimada seré yo"- dio un par de pasos y una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla.

Recobro su postura y su semblante serio, si se dejaba alterar o actuaba sin pensar las cosas se saldrían de su control, tenía que ser el mismo frio y calculador demonio para poder entender que pasaba

\- No vas….- dijo el joven mientras la chica se detenía de golpe al escuchar su voz- a terminar de contarme la historia?- el cuerpo de la chica se giró lentamente para ver a aquel hombre.

Una vez capturada la atención de la chica por el desconcierto que le causaban esas palabras el yuokai camino lentamente hasta acercarse al gigantesco árbol, cuando llego se volteo para ver a la joven, sus miradas se encontraron y esos penetrantes ojos parecían como si atravesaran su alma y viera todo su interior, se sentía desnuda

\- Ven- dijo sin más, comenzó a caminar más por inercia que por su propia voluntad, esos ojos, no podía desobedecer esa petición.

Llegó al lado del youkai pero sus miradas estaban clavadas uno en el otro, con un ligero movimiento la tomo por cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y se elevaron hasta una rama del frondoso árbol.

El joven youkai se acomodó con la espalda pegada al tronco, una de sus piernas colgaba de un lado de la rama mientras la otra la levantaba doblándola un poco, nunca soltó el agarre hacia la chica y finalmente acomodo a la joven entre sus piernas de la forma más delicada posible, como si fuera el objeto más frágil del mundo lo que estaba en sus manos.

Kagome recargo su cabeza en el pecho del youkai, el contacto con sus ojos había desaparecido y salió de su ensoñación, por fin pudo procesar lo que había sucedido, no comprendía nada se perdió en los ojos youkai y fue como su voluntad fuera arrancada, como si un vampiro la hipnotizará para llevarla a su guarida para devorarla, ahora la posición en la que estaba, el lugar donde se encontraba no podía hacer nada para huir

\- Terminarás la lectura?- sacó su libro de su mochila para cumplir la petición del joven, aunque la posición y el lugar le inquietaban un poco.

\- El príncipe se enfrentó a la malvada bruja que tenía cautiva a la joven princesa y la había sumergido en un sueño profundo, lucho con desesperación y finalmente la pudo derrotar.

La magia de la bruja no había desaparecido, para llegar a su amada tenía que atravesar esa pared de espinas hecha por enredaderas de rosa que la bruja coloco alrededor del castillo pero aunque cortaba las ramas estas seguían creciendo, no sabía que hacer más que seguir intentándolo.

De repente las hadas madrinas aparecieron frente a él y le entregaron una espada mágica indicándole que al usarla podía cortar las ramas hasta llegar a la princesa.

Entro al castillo y corrió a la torre donde la princesa se encontraba dormida, siendo guiado por las tres hadas que le habían ayudado, abrió la puerta con cuidado y entro a la habitación. En la cama reposaba el cuerpo de la joven que conoció aquel día en el bosque, se acercó lentamente y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con su mano toco la mejilla de la joven y poco a poco se iba acercando a su rostro hasta depositar un tierno beso en los labios de la chica.

EL cuerpo de la joven se ilumino con una luz dorada que parecía provenir de su interior, las nubes que cubrían el cielo desaparecieron al igual que las enredaderas alrededor del castillo y la joven dama abrió los ojos lentamente.

La pareja se miró con alegría, aquellos dos jóvenes que se encontraron por obra del destino, ahora se encontraban juntos y pensar que todo sucedió por un amor a primera vista. FIN

Cerro el libro que estaba en sus manos y lo tomo entre sus brazos, no pudo negarle esa petición al joven pero era el momento de partir, aunque ahora se encontraba en un predicamento y no sabía como salir de esa situación, soltó un suspiro

\- Sucede algo?- la joven se tensó ante la pregunta

\- N..no solo que ya me tengo que ir

\- Por qué?

\- porque tengo que reunirme con mis amigos

\- Siempre te quedas más tiempo por qué hoy no?- tantas preguntas le hacía ponerse nerviosa pero necesitaba salir de ahí lo más rápido posible y evitar que indague más

\- porque hoy salí más temprano y me deben estar esperando- dijo rápidamente ojala con eso dejará las preguntas

\- por qué ya no podremos vernos de nuevo?- esa pregunta golpeo su corazón y no quería responderla, se levantó del pecho en el que estaba recargada, como era posible, ella dijo eso para marchase y no tener que ser interrogará aunque eso era mucho pedir por parte del youkai, nunca imagino que esa pregunta llegará, pero la había dicho y no sabía que responder *ruido sordo* un silencio se hizo presente no podía hablar, no podía respirar, quería huir pero no había a donde.

\- "Me pregunto si esto lo hizo a propósito o es solo coincidencia; ya me quiero ir."

Como la joven no contestaba se dispuso hablar- Y todas las historias humanas siempre hablan de tonterías como el amor a primera vista?.

Una sonrisa triste se hizo presente en el rostro de la joven, ya lo sabía, no tenía ninguna oportunidad con aquella persona sin corazón

\- " lo mejor será contestarle y para poder irme lo más rápido posible", No, la mayoría de las historias son así, son cuentos que le leen a los niños antes de dormir- decía mientras soltaba un suspiró.

\- Y tú crees que el amor verdadero siempre se encuentra a primera vista?- se sobresaltó al escuchar esa pregunta no entendía a donde quería llegar y más aun no entendía como Sesshomaru quería hablar de temas del amor y saber su opinión sobre ese tema

\- Mmmm bueno, para mí no lo es, yo entiendo que algunas personas se dan cuenta a primera vista que la persona que acaban de conocer es indicada para toda su vida pero eso no aplica a todos, algunos son amigos desde hace muchos años y se dan cuenta de ese sentimiento hasta después de mucho tiempo, otros son enemigos por muchos años y se dan cuenta de lo que sienten después de alguna situación que los ayude a entenderse, pero las historias son así porque para la mayoría les gusta pensar que algún día encontraran a la persona que aman y se enamoraran a primera vista de el- termino de hablar la joven

\- Y tú también piensas que encontraras el amor a primera vista como esas historias?- Cada pregunta que el así la desconcertaba seguía sin entender a donde quería llegar, que quería saber, porque estaba indagando tanto en lo que pensaba respecto a ese tema.

\- Bueno a mí me gustaría encontrar a mi persona destinada como lo cuentan esas historias- decía mientras se acomodaba mejor en la rama

\- hmp- "HMP que fue eso acoso se está burlando de mi"

\- que estúpido- una ligera rabia inundo a la chica "si se está burlando de mi" la molestia se hizo presente pero antes de que pudiera arremeter contra el hombre el habló

\- tú no puedes saber si el destino tiene preparado ese clase de encuentro para ti o sí?- el semblante de la joven se relajó él tenía razón pero no tenía por qué decirle que era estúpido

\- bueno, en eso tienes razón pero es lo que la mayoría espera- dijo secamente, el joven la tomo de la cintura y la movió hasta dejarla recargada en el tronco del árbol, apoyo una mano en el tronco cerca de su cabeza y con la otra sostenía su mentón obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

El corazón de Kagome latía sin parar, nuevamente estaba en una posición que la inquietaba y si antes pensaba que no podía huir ahora sentía que no podía moverse, intentaba baja la mirada pero el joven no la soltaba.

Como si se tratara de un hechizo quedaba cautivada en aquellos ojos ámbar, no podía pensar en nada más, todo a su alrededor se desvanecía, como si estuvieran en una habitación blanca de dimensiones desconocidas

\- y si el destino dijera que la persona que te ama es tu enemigo tú lo aceptarías?- sus ojos traspasaban su cuerpo podían ver su interior ella no entendía nada

\- a…a que te refieres con eso quién puede ser esa persona?

\- es decir, si esa persona fuera yo que harías?

\- pe…pero que cosas dices no estés jugando conmigo y aléjate un poco quieres, lo empujo ligeramente para liberarse de su agarre.

\- "como puede decir eso, es que acaso sigue burlándose de mí?"- pensaba mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas

\- deja de estar jugando conmigo, yo sé cómo eres y me estas tratando de insinuar que me amas- dijo con una voz algo enojada y frustrada.

Hubo un minuto de silencio- en realidad tú me conoces totalmente?- le pregunto.

\- Y…yo no puedo decir que sí, pero antes siempre eras tan frio y no te importaban los demás y mucho menos mostrabas sentimientos de amor hacia alguien jamás.

La tomo del rostro nuevamente obligándola a verlo de nuevo para que ella no tratara de mentir

\- y sigues pensando lo mismo de mí?

\- "Sus ojos me están cautivando, son sinceros, en verdad esto está pasando o es un sueño?"- No- entonces me creerías si dijera que te amo?- sus ojos se abrieron y parecía como si estuviera en un sueño, trato de zafarse pero la siguió sujetando no la iba a dejar escapar

\- Respóndeme- una voz dominante hizo que perdiera el control de su cuerpo

\- Si lo creería.

Se acercó a su rostro lentamente y casi cerca de sus labios pregunto- tienes algo que decirme?- mantenía su mirada fija para que no pudiera evadir la pregunta

\- Y…yo- sentía que no respiraba y su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho pero no podía mentir esos ojos eran como un suero de la verdad- Y… yo te a…amo

Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en sus labios su semblante cambio a algo un poco arrogante se había salido con la suya

\- bien dicho- entrecerró los ojos y la joven hizo lo mismo hasta tenerlos completamente cerrados, la corta distancia que los separaba se terminó y ambos se unieron en un tierno beso

\- Te amo Kagome- fueron sus palabras al recargar su frente sobre de ella.

Ahora entendía la frase que su mamá repetía en varias ocasiones: No todo es como lo imaginas.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, espero que estén bien, solo quiero comentarles que yo también siento que a veces la personalidad de Sesshomaru no va con el pero me gusta pensar que si el estuviera enamorado seria así jajjaja y creo que no habrían muchos diálogos entre ellos si mantengo su personalidad, aparte de que Kagome ha sufrido mucho por Inubaka y quiero ver AMOR AMOR AMOR flotando por el aire ❤（っ＾▿＾）.

También quiero comentarles que tenia planeado terminar esta historia en este mes pero me han dejado tanto trabajo para las siguientes semanas que no podre (╥﹏╥) y por la tristeza escribí este capitulo (como estoy sufriendo, no creen? jajajja (─‿‿─).)

Peroooooooooo publicare los fines de semana, así que agradezco que sigan mi historia y ahora si a continuación el capítulo 8, Sayonaraaaaaaa.

 **Capítulo 8 Juntos por el momento**

Los dos se encontraban abrazados en la cima de un árbol, finalmente ambos estaban juntos, no sabían cómo había pasado, lo único que sabían es que se amaban, como comenzó tampoco lo sabían pero lo demás ya no importaba.

Vieron juntos la puesta del sol desde la punta de aquel árbol y la primera estrella se asomó en el cielo.

\- Creo que ya es hora de irme, llevo más de medido día fuera deben de estar esperándome.

\- No tienes que irte, ya no es necesario que regreses con ellos, puedes irte conmigo- esa propuesta la sorprendió y le hizo querer dar brincos de alegría pero…

\- Lo siento aun no es el momento, todavía no les he dicho a los demás con quien me encontraba cada vez que salía y creo que cuando se los cuente todos se sorprenderán- decía mientras una gran sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

\- Te acompañare- afirmo el muchacho.

Ella se sobresaltó- No espera, es que preferiría hablar con ellos antes que llegar con la sorpresa directamente, creo que les daría un infarto- lo tomo de la mano- por favor espera un poco más hoy hablare con ellos.

\- Si- dijo el hombre a regañadientes mientras unas risita sonaba por ver su cara de molestia.

\- Me voy, nos vemos la próxima semana- y salió corriendo.

Todo lo que había pasado ese día parecía un sueño pero no lo era, camino en el bosque rápidamente para llegar con sus amigos, había estado fuera por mucho tiempo, hoy se relajaría, para hablar con sus amigos el día de mañana, al fin y al cabo ellos ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba antes que ella misma, pero no sabía los embrollos que pasarían ese día por haber olvidado una cosita insignificante que debía haber hecho antes de llegar.

\- Hola chicos, ya llegue- gritaba la joven animadamente mientras se introducía a la pequeña cabaña en la que se habían alojado

\- se me hizo un poco tarde- Shippo se emocionó e iba corriendo a saludarla

– Kagooooomeeee- cuando iba a saltar a sus brazos un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del zorrito, su cola comenzó a temblar

\- eh? Que sucede- vio la joven al zorrito que la miraba con algo de miedo.

Kirara comenzó a gruñir esto era extraño, una voz enfadada desde el fondo de la pequeña cabaña se hizo sonar.

-KAGOME QUE DEMONIOS HAS ESTADO HACIENDO?- decía el joven mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

\- Shippo, Inuyasha, Kirara que es lo que está pasando?- pregunto la exterminadora con la cara sorprendida al igual que el moje no entendía que pasaba.

\- CON UN DEMONIO KAGOME RESPONDE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, ESE AROMA ES DE SESSHOMARU

Los demás no entendían a que se refería inuyasha, hasta que alguien habló

\- Kagome huele… huele a Sesshomaru- afirmo el zorrito mientras retrocedía un poco.

Una cara de espanto fue lo que pudo notar en los rostros de Sango y Miroku.

\- "Maldición olvide echarme el perfume"- pensó la joven

\- Inuyasha quieres calmarte un poco por favor para poderles explicar- dijo tranquilamente.

\- DEJA DE INTENTAR CALMARME Y HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ, QUE DEMONIOS HACIAS CON EL MALDITO DE SESSHOMARU.

Trataba de mantenerse tranquila si se exaltaba las cosas podían terminar muy mal

\- Poco antes de partir de la aldea de la anciana Kaede me estuve reuniendo con él, esos encuentros fueron solo una coincidencia pero estas últimas semanas habíamos quedado en reunirnos un día a la semana.

\- Kagome entonces la persona con la que sales es Sesshomaru- pregunto su amiga sin dejar de verla, la joven solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza para asentir.

\- Señorita Kagome, ese quiere decir que ustedes son pareja?- pregunto el monje a la joven y nuevamente asintió.

-Miroku, Sango me pueden decir de qué demonios están hablando?- todos guardaron silencio.

\- Respondan de una buena vez- dijo el chico exasperado.

\- Lo que sucede es que – iba hablar el moje cuando alguien le interrumpió

\- Monje Miroku espere un momento yo le contare- tomo suficiente aire para hablar.

\- Inuyasha, estoy saliendo con tu hermano, nosotros somos pareja, como tú y Kikyo- un silencio sepulcral invadió todo el lugar, lo dijo de la manera más clara posible para que no hubiera duda en lo que decía.

\- QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO, ERES UNA TONTA COMO CREES QUE ESE ESTUPIDO SIN ALMA Y CORAZON VA ESTAR CONTIGO, TODO ESTO DEBE SER UN ENGAÑO PARA QUE LO AYUDES A ENCONTRAR A NARAKU Y LO PUEDA DESTRUIR, NO TE DEJES ENGAÑAR- la cara de dolor que reflejaba la joven no se puede comparar con nada, las palabras de inuyasha apuñalaban su corazón, tomo aire sabía que las acusaciones aparecerían pero no iba a decaer ella sabía lo que hacía y comprendía que no la iban entender de inmediato.

\- Inuyasha yo sé que lo que me estás diciendo es porque te preocupas por mí pero estas equivocado, yo sé lo que siente por mí y lo que siento por él, es una verdad que solamente él y yo compartimos-

\- KA – GO – ME, DEJA DE ESTAR DICIENDO ESTUPIDECES, RECUERDA LAS VECES QUE LUCHAMOS CONTRA EL, CUANTAS VECES INTENTO MATARME, CUANTAS VECES NOS ATACÓ PARA QUITARME A COLMILLO DE ACERO?, Y TAMBIÉN RECUERDA QUE EL DESPRECIA A LOS HUMANOS POR ESO ME ODIA TANTO, EL JAMAS SENTIRÍA ALGO POR TI, ERES UNA ILUSA- gritaba el joven a todo pulmón no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- INUYASHA CREO QUE AHORA SI TE PASASTE, NO PUEDES SER MAS SENSIBLE, CUIDA TUS PALABRAS- Grito la exterminadora,

\- SANGO ELLA TIENE QUE ENTENDER QUE LO QUE HACE SON TONTERIAS, COMO PUEDE CREER EN UN TIPO COMO EL.

La joven solo mantenía su cabeza agachada, lo que decía Inuyasha era verdad, ella también lo había pensado al principio pero si Sesshomaru fuera el mismo que conocía en un inicio el jamás aunque su vida dependiera de ello jamás se hubiera rebajado a hablarle a una simple humana y mucho menos besarla como lo había hecho hoy, él había cambiado y aunque les costara a sus amigos entender al principio ella lograría que lo aceptaran.

Respiro profundamente, dejo que la ira la invadiera un poco, para poder enfrentar a sus amigos, sabía que calmadamente no la entenderían pero dejando que expresen todo su desagrado y ella explicando la situación la comprenderían.

-I-NU-YA-SHA COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME QUE SOY UNA ESTUPIDA, YO SE BIEN LO QUE HAGO

-KAGOME YO NO SÉ QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO PERO ESTAS EN UN ERROR.

\- EL QUE ESTA EN UN ERROR ERES TÚ- gritaba mientras le apuntaba con el dedo

\- VES SOLO LO QUE QUIERES, NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE LOS CAMBIOS EN EL.

\- CAMBIOS , CUALES CAMBIOS? ME VAS A DECIR QUE AHORA SE PREOCUPA POR LOS DEMÁS Y PROTEGE A TODO EL MUNDO, NO ME HAGAS REIR, EL JAMÁS SE PREOCUPA POR NADIE EL QUIERE DESTRUIR A TODA LA HUMANIDAD, YA INTENTO MATARNOS EN OTRAS OCACIONES Y QUIERES SEGUIR DEFENDIENDOLO?- grito el joven para hacer desistir a la chica.

\- SI EN UN PRINCIPIO INTENTO DESTRUIRNOS PERO EN OTRAS OCACIONES NOS HA SALVADO COMO CUANDO MOKOTSU ME SECUESTRO Y NOS ENVENENO, Y EL NOS SALVO DERROTANDOLO.

Un puchero de fastidio se hizo notar en el chico, apretaba los labios como queriendo decir algo pero no sabía que decir hasta que volvió a atacar

\- ESO ES UNA TONTERÍA NO LOS SALVO, SOLO ESTABA DE PASO Y SE LE HIZO FÁCIL ACABAR CON ESE SER.

\- CLARO QUE NO, SI EL SIGUIERA SIENDO EL MISMO SE HUBIERA HIDO SIN IMPORTARLE LO QUE HUBIERA PASADO CON NOSOTROS.

El silencio reino, Kagome tenía un punto a su favor.

El joven no se iba a quedar así, no podía creer lo que decía Kagome y una vez más contraataco.

\- EN ESA OCACION EL BUSCABA INFORMACIÓN POR ESO LOS AYUDO, SI NO FUERA POR ESO EL NI SIQUIERA SE HUBIERA ACERCADO A ESE LUGAR, EL JAMAS SE PREOCUPA POR NADIE.

\- SI ESO FUERA VERDAD, RESPONDEME PORQUE TIENE A SU CUIDADO UNA PEQUEÑA NIÑA HUMANA?, UNA INMUNDA HUMANA QUE NO DEBE EXISTIR, A LA CUAL CUIDA, PROTEGE Y DEFIENDE.

Inuyasha se quedó callado parecía que al fin se ha quedado sin argumentos pero no era así.

-Aunque el este cuidando a una niña humana, no significa que su corazón vaya aceptar a alguien como dices- mientras hablaba su tono de voz iba aumentando

\- TU NO PUEDES CREER QUE EL ESTE DISPUESTO A ENAMORARSE DE ALGUIEN COMO TU- un ataque duro y sin pensar fue soltado

\- ERES UNA TONTA SI CREES QUE EL ACEPTARÍA A ALGUIEN, JAMAS TE MOSTRARA ESE LADO QUE TU ESTAS ESPERANDO, ASI QUE DEJA YA ESAS TONTERÍAS Y ALÉJATE DE EL.

La ira que sentía no la podía controlar Inuyasha se había pasado de la raya esto no lo podía permitir

\- I-UN-YA-SHA- se escuchó una voz tenebrosa arrastrarse desde el fondo del mismo infierno

\- ASI QUE ESO ES LO QUE PIENSAS DE MI- el joven dejo de cruzar sus brazos y su expresión cambio a terror después de voltear a ver a la chica que emanaba un aura negra capaz de matar a cualquiera que se acercara

\- TU SOLO VES LO QUE QUIERES VER- alzo la cabeza mientras lo veía con desprecio, todos a su alrededor palidecieron

\- EL HA CAMBIADO Y ME LO HA DEMOSTRADO BESANDOME Y DICIENDO QUE ME AMA- todos se sorprendieron por la afirmación de Kagome

\- PIENSA LO QUE QUIERAS Y SI NO ME QUIERES CREER PUES ENTONCES ME VOY DE ESTE LUGAR, YO ME QUEDARE CON ÉL POR UN TIEMPO ASÍ PUEDES ASIMILAR LO QUE ESTA PASANDO Y CUANDO LAS COSAS SE CALMEN UN POCO NOS VOLVEREMOS A REUNIR.

Tomo sus cosas y salió de la cabaña, camino hacia el bosque para adentrarse en él, pasaron unos minutos y un grito hizo a todos alertarse.


	9. Chapter 9

Wiiiiiiiiiiii buenas noches a todos, estaba leyendo sus comentarios y si soy mala como la carne de puerco muajajaja y otra vez los dejare en suspenso muajaja, no es cierto jejeje (~￣▽￣)~ tranquilos pero lamentablemente quedo en suspenso este también, y si a mi también me gusta el InuKag pero la verdad me dan ganas de golpear a Inuyasha por tonto e indeciso y leí unos fic de esta pareja por lo cual me anime a escribir de ellos primero, bueno ya escribí mucho así que sin más retrasos aquí les dejó la continuación disfrútenlo.

Sayonara

 **Capítulo 9 Un desafortunado accidente**

Un grupo de jóvenes muy desconcertados se encontraban en una cabaña discutiendo.

-inuyasha, te dije que te habías pasado ahora ve a disculparte y tráela de vuelta- dijo la exterminadora

\- Si Inuyasha el culpable de todo eres tú así que ve por ella- completo el zorrito.

\- Inuyasha ya es de noche y la señorita Kagome salió sola, si algo le pasa será tu responsabilidad.

El joven estaba de brazos cruzados y sentado en el suelo con un puchero de disgusto y molestia.

\- Yo no tuve la culpa de nada, ella es la que no quiere comprender lo que le estoy diciendo, yo conozco a Sesshomaru y sé que él no es capaz de amar a nadie.

\- Inuyasha la señorita Kagome es alguien madura y muy confiable- dijo el monje.

\- Si no como un chico infantil que estoy viendo- Interrumpió el zorrito.

Un golpe se hizo sonar en la cabeza del zorrito- auch metete con uno de tu tamaño- lo miraba con reproche.

\- Dejen de decir estupideces yo sé lo que estoy diciendo- grito con fastidio el joven.

\- Ella jamás se equivoca con las personas debemos tener fe en ella de que está haciendo lo correcto.

Las orejas del joven bajaron un poco y su semblante cambio a uno más de lado- Lo sé pero no puedo permitir que esto suceda ella es- hizo una pausa- alguien importante para mí.

\- Y si es alguien importante tu más que nadie debe de querer su felicidad, tú ya tomaste tu decisión respecto a ella, así que déjala para que ella pueda ser feliz y esperemos que el tiempo pase para ella se de cuenta si lo que tú dices es verdad, y en caso de que lo sea todos estaremos a su lado- dijo el monje calmadamente.

\- Miroku yo…- el monje se paró de golpe

\- que es eso? La presencia de un monstro?, no son varias- dijo el joven alertando a los demás.

Alguien entro rápidamente a la cabaña- Inuyasha, rápido, hay un ejército de monstros que vienen hacia aquí desde las montañas, están acabando con los animales del bosque- gritaba Kikyo desde la entrada.

-Oh no, más adelante hay una aldea si no los derrotamos pronto acabaran con todos los aldeanos- hablaba la exterminadora mientras ajustaba su traje.

\- La señorita Kagome está en el bosque hay que encontrarla antes que los monstros la ataquen.

\- AAAAAAAAAH- se escuchó un grito.

\- Kagome- gritaron todos a la par.

\- Bien Sango, shippo y yo iremos por la señorita Kagome, Inuyasha, tú y Kikyo vayan rumbo a las montañas y exterminen a todos los monstros que puedan, nosotros nos encargaremos de los pocos que están cerca de este lugar- dijo el monje rápidamente y todos salieron de la cabaña.

Lejos de ahí una joven muy molesta iba caminando por el bosque

\- "Ese Inuyasha, como se atreve a decirme todas esas tonterías, sé muy bien que está preocupado por mí, pero hay mejores formas de expresarlo- miro hacia el cielo y soltó un suspiro, se acercó a un tronco seco que estaba cerca de ahí y suspiro

\- "Yo no quería que las cosas terminaran así, todos me miraban con preocupación, sabía que ellos no me entenderían tan rápido pero intentarían comprenderme, pero todo salió tan mal"- se lamentaba por lo que había pasado y estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de una presencia que se acercaba a ella hasta que fue muy tarde.

Algo la hizo voltearse deprisa y atrás de ella un monstro se encontraba, trato de alejarse pero el monstro le tiro un zarpazo

\- AHHHHHHHHH- se escuchó por todo el bosque, la joven cayó de espaldas y unas gotas de sangre rodaban por su mejilla.

A lo lejos un joven de hermosos ojos ámbar y caballera larga se detuvo de golpe, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos y de su boca se asomaban unos colmillos, sus garras comenzaron a crecer, olía a monstros, olía a sangre y esa sangre… era de su amada, todos morirán, y se fue rápidamente para encontrarla.

\- Je je je una hermosa joven la que me he encontrado en esta preciosa noche, te devorare viva muajajaja- decía el monstro mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- Maldito monstro ni creas que te va a ser tan fácil- tomo su arco y disparo pero fallo.

\- Vaya a sí que eres una sacerdotisa, ahora tengo más ganas de comerte, contigo me haré más fuerteee- y se dispuso a atacarla.

Giro sobre su cuerpo rápidamente, se incorporó para apuntar y disparar nuevamente- tomaaaaaa- y la flecha le atravesó la oreja dejándole un oyó en ella.

\- Maldita como te atreves vas a morir- el monstro agarraba su oreja y mientras él se distraía la joven agarro su arco y su mochila para irse corriendo.

Cuando el monstro la busco esta se encontraba corriendo y se fue a perseguirla.

Kagome iba corriendo rápidamente, aunque le faltaba la respiración no se detenía el monstro no iba a tardar en alcanzarla, por el momento seguía huyendo en lo que pensaba en un plan, se abrió paso a través de unos grandes arbustos y no se esperaba lo que vio, un enorme río atravesaba ese bosque ahora le sería más difícil huir, unos ruidos se escucharon en las copas de los arboles subió su mirada y el monstro que la estaba persiguiendo brinco desde las copas.

Tomo su flecha e iba a disparar-"a corta distancia y en esa posición no puedo fallar"- pensó pero no contó con que la flecha se le resbalara de las manos

\- "este es el fin"- giro un poco la cabeza y cerró los ojos como esperando el golpe pero nada paso, abrió los ojos rápidamente y solo pudo ver al monstro parado enfrente de ella con tres marcas en su pecho.

El monstro tenía su boca abierta su cuerpo se puso negro, poco a poco iba desapareciendo y detrás de él estaba un joven de espaldas con un kimono blanco y una larga cabellera plateada.

-Estás bien?- pregunto secamente mientras la miraba de reojo.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias por sálvame- decía la joven asombrada.

El youkai entrecerró los ojos, el enfado era claro - Voy a matar a ese imbécil- decía seriamente mientras volvía su rostro a los árboles.

-Eh?- la joven no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando Sesshomaru estaba furioso parecía que quería matar a cualquiera que se le acercara, alzo su mano como queriendo tentar el terreno en el que se iba adentrar y habló

\- de que estas hablando? Todo ya terminó, ya no hay monstros tú me salvaste.

Un gruñido salió de su pecho que asusto a la chica, Sesshomaru subió su mirada y de las puntas del árbol salió disparado un idiota al cual quería matar.

-Kagomeeee estas bien?- grito el joven mientras aterrizaba lentamente.

-Sí, estoy bien, Sesshomaru me salvo- dijo con un semblante más relajado al ver a su amigo.

-Sesshomaru que rayos haces aquí?- grito molesto el joven.

Su enfado crecía más y más, ese imbécil llegaba como si nada, no veía la falta que había cometido, pero enseguida le daría una lección.

\- Imbécil, cómo te atreves a dejar sola a Kagome- tomo su arma y se dispuso a atacar con un movimiento rápido , Inuyasha se protegió colocando rápidamente a colmillo de acero frente de él, pero el golpe fue demasiado fuerte que lo mando a volar

\- tu deber era protegerla.

\- AAAAAAH- grito y miro de reojo a su adversario que ya se encontraba arriba de él propinándole otro golpe pero esta vez con su mano mientras blandía su espada con la otra

\- AAAAAH- volvió a gritar bajo su espada y la enterró en el suelo para poder detenerse después de unos segundos.

\- Que te pasa maldito por qué me atacas desprevenido?- grito el joven tratándose de reponer de los golpes que le habían propinado.

Mientras los dos jóvenes tomaban distancia del cielo aparecían el resto de sus amigos montados en Kirara.

\- Señorita Kagome que es lo que está sucediendo? Por qué esta Sesshomaru aquí? Y por qué está atacando a Inuyasha?- decía el monje con preocupación.

Sango bajo rápidamente de kirara, llevando en sus hombros al pequeño Shippo y se puso a un lado de kagome, Miroku por su parte bajo también y ayudo a Kikyo a bajar.

\- No sé que es lo que está pasando, un monstro me iba persiguiendo y cuando iba a atacarme Sesshomaru apareció y lo derroto, después Inuyasha llego y empezaron a pelear- los dos jóvenes seguían peleando uno con el otro el sonido de las espadas era aterrador no dejan de golpear.

-Tenemos que detenerlo antes de que se maten- grito Sango con preocupación.

\- Pero que hacemos?- dijo shippo.

\- Monje Miroku tiene alguna idea para detenerlos?- pregunto angustiada la joven.

\- Bueno lo más probable es que no paren hasta que uno de los dos quede gravemente herido pero Señorita Kagome y Señorita Kikyo pueden por favor intentar calmarlos?- se dirigió hacia ambas jóvenes que lo miraban con cara de no saber a que se referían.

\- Si kagome grita su conjuro dejara en desventaja a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru le daría el golpe de gracia pero si ambas les hablan lo más probable es que les hagan caso- decía con una mirada seria mientras veía la mortal batalla.

Ambas jóvenes asintieron, Kagome cerro sus puños, alzo sus brazos poniéndolos a sus costados mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire por el otro lado Kikyo daba un suspiro de fastidio y colocaba su mano cerca de su boca para gritar, y una vez preparadas ambas gritaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Inuyasha detente por favor- gritaba tranquilamente

\- Sesshomaru detente por favor- gritaba con un ligero tono de molestia, ambos hombres las voltearon de a ver un segundo y siguieron su enfrentamiento, las habían ignorado.

\- Inténtenlo una vez más- ambos voltearon a ver- quizás esta ves funcione pero- hizo una pausa- con sentimiento- un golpe se hizo sonar en la cabeza del monje Sango lo había golpeado con su Hiraikotsu

\- Quiere dejar de hacer bromas es una situación sería- el monje agacho su mirada

\- Si sanguito.

-Bueno entonces uno- alzando su dedo

\- dos- *acercamiento dramático*

\- yyyyyyyyyyyy…- golpe en la cabeza

\- ya le dije que deje de estar jugando, pórtese serio- una vena le saltaba en la frente a la exterminadora

\- Está bien sigan chicas- gota en la cabeza de los demás

\- Inuyasha detente- grito Kikyo

\- Sesshomaru detente- grito Kagome, una vez más las voltearon a ver y las volvieron a ignorar.

\- Creo que esto no va funcionar?- dijo el zorrito con tono de desilusión.

\- Bueno podemos esperar hasta que se cansen y mientras tanto tomar un té- golpe en la cabeza

\- hoy está muy chistecito verdad monje Miroku

\- Lo siento Sango no sé que me pasa.

El pequeño zorrito suspiro- Kagome que hace….- un terror lo sacudió por completo al ver a la joven a su lado.

Kagome estaba con los ojos tapados por su fleco, su boca estaba cerrada y apretando los dientes, un aura asesina recorría todo su cuerpo y se veía como emanaba de ella, sus brazos estaban estirados con los puños cerrados, su respiración era lenta y tenebrosa, todos la estaba viendo y se protegieron abrazándose unos a otros, menos kikyo ella estaba un poco alejada y la veía con indiferencia, dio el primer paso *acercamiento drámatico*y otro *acercamiento dramático desde ángulos diferentes en cada paso* hasta llegar cerca de ambos hombres.

Respiro profundamente para que sus pulmones se llenaran completamente de aire

\- QUIEREN CALMARCE DE UNA BUENA VEZ- grito a todo pulmón que se escuchó en todo el planeta *acercamiento dramático a la tierra* , ambos hombres detuvieron sus espadas estaban una en contra de otra mientras miraban la cara de la chica

\- DEJEN DE PELEAR Y GUARDEN SUS ESPADAS- Inuyasha la veía con una cara de aterrado y rápidamente deshizo la transformación de colmillo de acero y la guardo en su funda, Sesshomaru por su parte abrió un poco los ojos con asombro *se sorprendió no se asustó queda claro jajaja* luego bajo la mirada mostrando un pequeño puchero de fastidio y la guardo.

La batalla había cesado y todo por una jovencita encolerizada que se dispuso a enfrentarlos, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara la veían con una expresión entre aterrada y sorprendida mientras Kikyo mostraba un cara de molestia por no ser capaz de parar ese enfrentamiento aunque lo que mas le molestara fueran las reacciones de Inuyasha.

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES LO QUE LES PASA Y PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTABAN PELEANDO?- pregunto inquisidoramente.

\- El me ataco sin ningún motivo, yo venía a ayudarte- dijo el joven con los brazos cruzados y con un puchero en su rostro de molestia.

Su mirada se centró en Sesshomaru como taladro para que le de una respuesta, el joven trato de ignorar esa mirada y se volteo, pero la furia de kagome se hacía más grande y grande hasta triplicar su tamaño un tsk se escuchó de su boca y hablo

\- no tengo que dar explicaciones- dijo secamente, kagome era cinco veces más grande y su mirada más penetrante , el youkai no la pudo soportar bajo el rostro y cerró los ojos mientras una ligera gotita de preocupación aparecía en su frente *era preocupación por el enfado de ella, el no tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera hacer*

\- tu rostro- esas palabras sorprendieron a la joven y era como si su enojo se esfumara de golpe

\- tienes una herida en el- dijo sorprendiendo a todos por lo que acababa de decir, y volteo a ver a Inuyasha

\- tu tienes la culpa de todo- Inuyasha parecía no comprender lo que decía pero la joven estaba procesando la información.

Estaba recordando lo que había pasado antes que la pelea comenzara y en su mente resonaban unas palabras que escucho decir del youkai

\- "Tu deber era protegerla"- tardo en procesar la información pero finalmente supo a que se refería, para Sesshomaru el tenía la culpa de que Kagome tuviera ese rasguño en el rostro porque el se suponía que todo este tiempo se dedicaba a cuidarla ya que varias veces lo había escuchado gritar que el la protegería.

\- Pero que demonios estas diciendo, no entiendo que es lo que quieres decir- Inuyasha no entendía *raro en el no?*

\- Que eres un idiota grrrrr-gruño el joven

\- Que dijiste maldito

\- lo que oíste- coloco su mano en la empuñadura de la espada preparándose a atacar mientras que su adversario correspondió con el mismo gesto

\- que quieres pelear de nuevo?- grito inuyasha a Sesshomaru el no respondió nada

\- ahí voooooy- dio un grito de guerra mientras se acercaba corriendo a su adversario pero una voz se hizo sonar

\- Abaaajooo- la batalla termino en un segundo y el joven estaba enterrado en el suelo, con cansancio y un poco de tristeza logro pronunciar

\- Ka-go-me por qué me haces esto?- y volvió a enterrar su cara en el suelo

\- Te dije que dejaran de pelear- su semblante estaba más calmado la furia que sentía parecía haberse esfumado por completo.

\- Bueno- hablo Kagome con tranquilidad- volvamos a la cabaña- se dirigía con sus amigos a recoger sus cosas cuando...

-No- todos voltearon a ver al joven que pronuncio esa palabra- tú te vas conmigo- ante tal afirmación todos se quedaron congelados

\- "que es lo que está pasando?"- fue la pregunta que rondo en la cabeza de todos.


	10. Chapter 10

Holaaaaaaaaaa pues con la novedad que tuve el día libre wujuuuuuu (◠‿◠)✌, hoy no me enviaron los documentos con los que iba a trabaajaaar (canturreando) y aproveche para crear mis otras cuentas en Wattpad y Amor Yaoi, además de mi nuevo capítulo.

Espero que lo disfruten, voy a estar actualizando en todas las cuentas cuando publique.

Sayonaraaaaaaa

 **Capítulo 10 Tomando una decisión**

\- Se… sesshomaru que estás diciendo?- se giró lentamente la joven con una cara entre asustada y sorprendida.

\- He dicho que vienes conmigo- miraba fijamente a la joven y la voz era firme tanto que no se podía desobedecer.

\- P…pero Sesshomaru yo no puedo ir contigo- todos miraban a ambos jóvenes con cara de asombro.

\- Por qué?- Con una simple pregunta enfrento a la mujer.

\- Y…y…yo, no es el momento, todavía no es el momento- dijo la joven cabizbajamente.

La tensión aumentaba, todos estaban desconcertados por lo que estaban presenciando Sesshomaru estaba parado firmemente con la decisión de llevarse a Kagome pero ella no podía abandonar a sus amigos.

\- Esta es una decisión muy seria que no se puede tomar a la ligera, recomiendo que vayamos a la cabaña para que podamos hablar y veamos la mejor opción- dijo el monje y todos menos Sesshomaru asintieron.

Todos se encaminaron a la pequeña cabaña que estaban habitando para pasar la noche, el ambiente era tenso solo caminaban en silencio, lo único que se escuchaban eran los ruidos que acompañaban a la noche, el viento y los pequeños animales que hacían sonar las hojas.

Finalmente llegaron y todos se acomodaron, levantaron la cortina hecha de paja que cubría la entrada de la cabaña todos seguían en silencio hasta que alguien tomo la iniciativa para aclarar este asunto.

\- Ya que estamos aquí necesitamos saber qué es lo que está sucediendo señorita Kagome?, por qué Sesshomaru dijo que fuera con él?- dijo el monje seriamente mientras la joven se removía en su lugar nerviosamente.

\- Sesshomaru me dijo que me fuera con él, es decir que viajara con él- corrigió- como saben él y yo ahora somos pareja pero todavía no puedo hacer mi elección de con quien quedarme, Naraku sigue con vida y la perla de Shikon todavía existe, solo queda el último fragmento que nosotros poseemos y tenemos que protegerlo, no es el momento para que tome una decisión tan importante- dijo la chica sin vacilar.

\- Bueno, todos los presentes tenemos el mismo objetivo que es destruir a Naraku, por el momento no es conveniente que la señorita Kagome abandone nuestro grupo, debido a que con la ayuda de Kagome y Kikyo podemos purificar el fragmento de la perla de Shikon, ya que Naraku posee la mayor parte se está llenando de energía negativa y ese fragmento es fácil de contaminar, entonces la señorita Kagome no puede irse- ante tal afirmación todos los presentes no tuvieron objeción pero solo una persona no se encontraba complacido con lo que se escuchó.

\- Yo no tengo porque acatar sus órdenes, ella se irá conmigo- la decisión que tomo no la iba a abandonar tan fácilmente, mas sabiendo lo que ha pasado en otras ocasiones.

\- No creas que puedes venir aquí a imponer lo que te plazca- dijo Inuyasha con los brazos crudos y recargado en el fondo de la choza- ya escuchaste a Miroku, Kagome se quedará.

\- Eso no me interesa, ella se ira conmigo- dijo secamente sin inmutarse.

-Oye tu maldito- trato de arremetir Inuyasha pero Miroku lo calmó.

\- Calma Inuyasha- el monje era astuto y tenía un as bajo la manga

\- Se me ocurre una cosa- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y un gran resplandor saliendo de su espalda- por qué no Sesshomaru viaja con nosotros? Así el podrá estar cerca de la Señorita Kagome y cuidar de ella cuando se necesite.

Todos se sorprendieron ante lo propuesto por el monje y la joven exterminadora se acercó a él para susurrarle unas cosas al oído

\- Monje Miroku que es lo que pretende con esta propuesta?

\- No te preocupes Sango si todo sale como lo planee tendremos un nuevo aliado.

\- Y bien, que es lo que les parece?- todos se quedaron viendo sin saber que decir

\- Yo me niego, Miroku que estas planeando?- Inuyasha lo vio cuestionadoramente.

\- Yo no pretendo nada Inuyasha, yo solo estoy proponiendo lo que es mejor para todos, por ejemplo si Sesshomaru se une a nosotros la pequeña Rin se incorporara a nuestro grupo y ella podría quedarse en la aldea de la anciana Kaede y ya no correría ningún peligro.

\- Rin no necesita protección de nadie, ella está conmigo- dijo secamente rechazando lo que estaban proponiendo.

\- Bueno- Kagome se incorporó a la conversación lo que proponían no se escuchaba nada mal- en eso tiene razón monje Miroku, si Rin se queda con nosotros ella podría estar a salvo en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, además podría convivir con más seres humanos y así yo podría verla y visitarla todo el tiempo, Kahaku también esta con ellos, él puede quedarse con nosotros también y si quiere pelear contra Naraku pero esta vez todos lo protegeremos - comento saltando de felicidad, le emocionaba compartir más tiempo con la pequeña niña que ha pasado más tiempo con Sesshomaru y como es pequeña aún podría hacerse cargo de ella como si fuera su hija y kohaku al fin podría estar con su hermana, mataba dos pájaros de un solo tiro, la idea la estaba entusiasmando cada vez más.

\- Me niego-gritaron dos hermanos que estaban en desacuerdo con todo lo que estaban proponiendo los demás, hasta que una joven hablo

\- Inuyasha- canturreo la joven- no sé porque te molestas tanto esto es una maravillosa idea, así todos estaremos contentos, Rin tendrá un nuevo hogar, yo me quedare con ustedes y Sesshomaru se unirá a nuestro grupo- Inuyasha se quedó en shock por lo dicho por Kagome

\- "En verdad esa chica está loca"- pensó, como sabía que no desistiría por que ya la conocía y como sabía que si algo se le metía a la mente no dejaría que nadie la hiciera cambiar de opinión decidió dar un giro a este asunto *para que se entienda, hecharle la culpa a alguien más*

\- Se… Sesshomaru no se unirá a nosotros porque a él le gusta viajar solo- dijo concretamente dando a entender que de alguna forma está accediendo a lo que están proponiendo.

La joven cruzo los brazos y después subió su mano hasta su mentón en una pose pensativa, hasta que una idea se le vino a la cabeza, se paró rápidamente colocando sus zapatos que había dejado en la entrada y se acercó al joven que estaba recargado sobre un árbol cerca de la cabaña.

\- Sesshomaru porque no lo piensas con calma, esta es una buena idea, Inuyasha a regañadientes - está aceptando lo que proponemos, vamos únete a nosotros sí?- le dijo la joven con la mejor sonrisa que podía pero solo recibió un monosílabo como respuesta

\- No- Él no iba a caer tan rápido, por mucho que quisiera estar con ella jamás se uniría a ese grupo donde esta Inuyasha, el semblante de la joven decayó y una nube negra ensombreció el rostro tan brillante que tenía, su voz se hizo escuchar dolorosamente

\- entonces…- hizo una pausa- no quieres estar conmigo?- dijo como si se tratara de una traición, como si hubiera descubierto una terrible verdad, Sesshomaru apretó los ojos y ladeo la boca lo estaba metiendo en un gran predicamento

\- "como diablos se atreve"- pensó mientras veía a la chica dar media vuelta y dirigirse con los demás, con fastidio, con enojo, con molestia, con todas las emociones negativas que existen en este mundo solo pronuncio

\- esta…- las palabras no salían de su boca pero al ver a la chica con una expresión de completa esperanza termino diciendo

\- bien- la cara de alegría que mostraba la joven era la mejor estaba tan feliz que cree que nunca la había visto así y grito

\- Que bieeeeen ya somos un equipo- Inuyasha estaba pasmado con la boca abierta, congelado, no respiraba por lo que había oído y Sesshomaru solo soltó un gruñido al escuchar lo que la joven decía preguntándose como había llegado a eso.

\- Siempre me han sorprendido los poderes que posee Kagome, no solo sus poderes espirituales también el poder para domar a las bestias- susurro un pequeño zorro a sus amigos que se acercaban a cuchichear también.

-Al menos todo salio tal y como lo planee- dijo el monje tranquilamente y sus amigos voltearon a verlo con cara de incredulidad.

-A que se refiere monje Miroku, usted planeo todo esto?- dijo la exterminadora sorprendida por lo que dijo.

\- Me sorprende Sango que poca fe tienes en mi- dijo con tristeza

-Miren- todos se acercaron mas para cuchichear- si la señorita Kagome pensaba que lo mejor para todos es que Sesshomaru se uniera a nosotros, ella haría que ambos aceptaran aunque a regañadientes pero no se negarían a su petición- sus dos amigos solo lo miraron mostrando una expresión de sopresa- oooooooh.

\- Bueno- se levanto el monje para hablar- como todos estamos de acuerdo " aunque hay alguien pasmado" y no hay objeciones "aunque no puede hablar", hoy dormiremos aquí y mañana partiremos de regreso a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, nos prepararemos y saldremos nuevamente.

Los que estaban consientes asintieron y un joven comenzaba a alejarse del lugar, cuando a una jovencita lo fue a alcanzar.

\- Sesshomaru, gracias por aceptar- el joven no volteo a verla

\- es lo ideal- contesto secamente, la idea no le agradaba pero solo por ella acepto

\- Rin podrá estar a salvo también- eso último que había dicho hizo que una sonrisa adornara su rostro

-"eso quiere que no esta tan enojado como yo creía"- pensó mientras lo observaba

\- me tengo que ir en unos días llegaremos a la aldea espero verte ahí- se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras se alejaba corriendo alzaba su mano en forma de despedida, pronto se encontrarían nuevamente, pronto estarían juntos, pronto todo este asunto de la perla terminaría, pronto esto terminaría, pronto muy pronto se dijo a ella misma.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos

Esta vez el capitulo es un poco corto pero espero que lo disfruten.

Sayonaraaaa

 **Capítulo 11 Vayamos a casa**

Finalmente habían regresado a la aldea, todos entraron a la casa de la anciana Kaede y le explicaron lo que había sucedido con Sesshomaru y Kagome, y el trato al que habían llegado solo esperarían a que llegaran.

Unas sombras se asomaron entre los árboles tres demonios aparecieron junto a Kohaku.

\- Oiga amito bonito, por qué tenemos que venir a la aldea del odioso de Inuyasha?- dijo Jaken con una expresión de desgano y jalando las correas de un monstruo.

\- Ya te lo explique Jaken, Rin se quedará en la aldea- dijo sin voltear a ver a su sirviente.

-Sesshomaruuuuuuu- Agitaba su mano de lado a lado en lo alto- Apresurateeee te estamos esperando.

\- Pero que insolente es esa mujer, como se atreve a hablarle de esa manera- dijo con un rostro lleno de indignación.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos y lo vio de reojo con cierto odio.

\- Cállate Jaken- dijo con una voz gruesa y malhumorada

\- Uggg lo siento amo- dijo el sirviente sintiendo un escalofrió por la mirada que su amo le soltaba.

Quedaron a una distancia prudente, ambos bandos se miraban y como si fuera un emisario de paz Kagome se acerco para preguntar.

\- Donde se encuentra la pequeña Rin?- Observo a los demonios parados enfrente y con un movimiento de cabeza que hizo el pequeño demonio movió al animal y la niña se asomaba.

\- Hola Rin cómo estás?- dijo la joven estirando su mano para que tuviera confianza al acercarse.

\- Ho… Hola- la niña aun la veía a lo lejos, observo a su amo como solicitando permiso y este solo asintió, se bajo del monstroy con pasos cautelosos se acercó a ella, tomo su mano, la joven sonrió y ella imito el gesto.

\- Bueno Rin , a partir de ahora vivirás con nosotros- sonrió mientras sostenía ambas manos de la niña

\- p…pero yo quiero seguir con el amo Sesshomaru- puso una cara de tristeza

\- Sesshomaru también se quedará con nosotros- Rin dio un pequeño brinco, observando con cara de asombro a Kagome y esta solamente hizo que su sonrisa se incrementara

\- entonces que te parece?- pregunto a la niña y ella sonrió de la misma manera que Kagome

\- Siiiii- la abrazo.

\- Kohaku, Sango esta esperando por ti no la hagas esperar.

El niño solo miraba a su hermana y pronto se encamino hacia ella, ella lo vio acercarse y por impulso corrió hacia el para estrecharlo en sus brazos.

\- Kohaku que bueno que este bien, estoy tan feliz que estes con vida, te extrañe tanto- decia mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño.

-Hermana perdóname por todo lo que paso, yo no podía verte a la cara.

\- No importa nada, tú estás aquí y estas bien, eso es lo importante.

Kagome tomo a la pequeña de la mano y la condujo hacia la aldea no sin antes dar un pequeño giro a su cabeza para decir

\- Sesshomaru puedes acompañarnos?- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, el joven solo la observaba y por inercia empezó a caminar.

\- Amo bonito espéreme por favooooor- gritaba Jaken mientras jalaba al monstruo Ah- Un.

Caminaban por la aldea y todos observaban al nuevo grupo que se dirigía a la casa de la anciana Kaede, una vez que llegaron se adentraron en ella.

\- Buenas tardes anciana Kaede- dijo la joven mientras los demás entraban a la pequeña cabaña que ya con tantos habitantes ya no cabían en ella así que Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Jaken, AH- UN y Miroku se quedaron afuera.

La anciana se volteo y observo a las mujeres del grupo

\- Buenas tardes que bueno que ya estén aquí

\- Mire ella es la pequeña Rin- la anciana le extendió la mano con dulzura para que la pequeña confiara en ella, la pequeña respondió del mismo modo, todo lo que pasaba era nuevo para ella, ya hace mucho tiempo había vivido en una aldea, cuando sus padres y hermanos murieron fue maltratada por todos los aldeanos pero ahora era diferente todos la recibían con dulzura y se sentía protegida.

Las presentaciones terminaron, la anciana Kaede ya estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido con Sesshomaru así que ella decidio cuidar de la pequeña Rin para cuando ellos partieran, todos estaban afuera hablando de que es lo que harian antes de partir; Rin jugaba junto con Shippo, Kirara y AH-UN, Jaken Los vigilaba haciendo una rabieta cada vez que le intentaban jugar una broma; Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Kagome y la anciana Kaede hablaban de lo que tenían planeado, cuando terminaron de hablar se separaron para buscas suministros para su viaje.

Kagome se acercó al hombre que se encontraba recargado en un árbol y se colocó a su lado.

\- Hoy nos prepararemos para nuestro viaje, así que todos buscaremos nuestras provisiones- le informo al joven, subió su mirada al cielo y le dijo

\- Yo tengo que regresar a casa por unas cosas- el viento soplo agitando su cabello

\- Vamos- fue lo que escucho la joven y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el ya iba caminando rumbo al bosque, con una ligera sonrisa se acerco corriendo y tomo su mano.

Ella lo guio a través del bosque para llegar al pozo que la llevaría a su casa, era la primera vez que él estaba en ese lugar, ya había tenido la oportunidad de saber de donde provenía, no podía creer que viniera de otro tiempo y que fuera la reencarnación de la mujer que estaba con Inuyasha, aunque ella era completamente diferente, estaban a punto de llegar cuando ella le soltó la mano y se volteo a verlo.

\- Bueno me tengo que ir regresare hasta la noche- ella poso su mano en la orilla del poso dispuesta a marcharse cuando

– por qué vas tu sola?- ella se sorprendió era verdad no le había contado que los únicos que atravesaban el pozo eran Inuyasha y ella; y otra cosa atravesó su mente quizás el quería acompañarla?, descarto esa idea y le contestó

\- lo que pasa es que solo Inuyasha y yo somos los únicos que podemos atravesar el pozo- dijo mientras se removía nerviosamente por lo que acababa de confesar, el solo la miro y se podía ver su mueca de molestia, por pensar que otra vez Inuyasha le ganaba, eso era indignante.

\- Intentémoslo- dijo el joven mientras se encaminaba al lugar donde estaba la chica

\- P…pero no creo que puedas los demás ya lo han intentado- dijo nerviosamente

\- no crees que pueda hacerlo?- le cuestiono

\- No… No quise decir eso, podemos intentarlo si… si quieres- comento la joven

\- que tengo que hacer?- pregunto el youkai

\- solo tienes que saltar al pozo- cruzo los dedos y rogo a Dios para que pudiera atravesar si no sería un gran golpe para su orgullo.

El joven miro el pozo y de un salto se adentro en el y….. solo quedo en el fondo del pozo, con una sonrisa perdida la joven lo miro

\- "tenía que pasar eso, y ahora que voy hacer"- pensaba mientras lo veía en el fondo del pozo

\- Quizas podrías pasar con la ayuda de este fragmento no crees?- mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa discreta y le enseñaba el fragmento en sus manos.

Los dos estaban fuera del pozo, ella se movía con nerviosismo mientras rogaba a Dios que esto funcionara, tomo el fragmento en su mano y sujeto a Sesshomaru dejando el fragmento en medio de sus manos.

\- Bien entonces a la cuenta de tres saltamos unoooo, doooooos "por favor, por favor, por favor, que funcione" yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy treeeees- ambos saltaron al pozo, ella solo cerro los ojos y seguía rogando , no sentía que pasara nada, aunque eran más las sensaciones por estar tomados de las manos y los nervios de pensar en que no funcionaria, que las sensaciones por atravesar el pozo.

Los segundos pasaron y sintió como sus pies aterrizaban en el fondo del pozo

\- "Creo que no funciono"- pensó desilusionada mientras comenzaba ha abrir los ojos lentamente y para su sorpresa ¿estaba oscuro?, levanto la cabeza y pudo ver el techo de madera, habían llegado a su casa, no se había dado cuenta debido a que mantenía los ojos cerrados, un suspiro de alivio se hizo escuchar.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa

La verdad siempre me pregunte por que solo Inuyasha atravesaba el pozo y pensé que era injusto para Sesshomaru así que no podía permitir que solo el bobo de Inuyasha atravesará.

Sayonara


	12. Chapter 12

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada pero tenia mucho trabajo (╥﹏╥), bueno para compensarlo estaba pensando hacer dos capítulos de este pero mejor lo deje así, también quería que Sesshomaru interactuará mas con su familia pero no quería hacer muy extenso esto, ni tantos capítulos de relleno, y les informo que ya estoy preparando el siguiente y para los que lo esperaban va haber un poco de lemon (¬‿¬), buenoooo los dejo para que continúen y espero que lo disfruten.

 **Sayonara**

 **Capítulo 12 Conociendo a los Higurashi**

-Estoy en casa- soltó la mano del youkai y se dispuso a acercarse a la escalera que estaba en la pared del pozo para subir

\- bueno salgamos de aquí- antes de que pudiera colocar una mano en la escalera, él la sujeto por la cintura y la acerco a su pecho, dio un ligero salto para salir del pozo y depositar a la joven en el suelo, ambos salieron de esa cabaña que cubría el pozo, Kagome se adelantó unos pasos

\- Es por aquí- le indico con un gesto en las manos, el solo observaba alrededor, como analizando el lugar, caminando lentamente detrás de la chica.

-Esta es mi casa- abrió la puerta indicándole que entrara, se quitó los zapatos y los dejo en la entrada, él seguía observando todo a su alrededor, se disponía a entrar pero antes de que diera un paso más lejos de la entrada la joven le habló

\- Sesshomaru tienes que quitarte tus zapatos antes de entrar- el joven arrugo el entrecejo lo que decía no le agradaba para nada y le parecía ridículo, al ver la expresión del joven comento.

\- Si no haces eso no podrás pasar- dicto la joven y el rostro de él se veía más irritado.

\- Acaso es un tipo de ritual?- pregunto sin saber el porque tenía que hacer eso, ya que no convivía con humanos no sabía de sus costumbres y hábitos.

\- eh? No, es solo para no ensuciar la casa- dijo la joven rápidamente.

\- que tonterías- iba a subir su pie cuando alguien lo detuvo de nuevo.

\- No puedes pasar tienes que quitarte los zapatos es una costumbre- lo que le decía no cuadraba estaba molesto y dio media vuelta justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso alguien lo detuvo.

\- Por favor- dijo dulcemente- quiero que conozcas mi casa, mi familia, mi habitación, no te vayas- como odiaba esa mirada parecía triste, cerró los ojos y con el mayor orgullo que pudo mantener se quitó sus zapatos.

\- Mamaaaá ya estoy en casa- grito esperando respuesta.

\- Kagome que bueno que estés aquí ya te extrañábamos, estoy en la cocina quieres venir por favor-sin más se adentró a la casa haciendo que el youkai la siguiera.

\- Kagome cómo has estado- le decía mientras cortaba unas verduras para la comida.

\- Muy bien mamá viene solo por unas provisiones y me volveré a marchar

\- Oh ya veo, es una lástima pero al menos puedes quedarte a comer no?- decía mientras depositaba las verduras en una olla y se limpiaba las manos para dar la bienvenida a su hija.

\- Si mamá, me preparare para partir antes de que anochezca- su madre se asomó una vez terminada su labor en la cocina y la abrazo fuertemente para darle la bienvenida.

Las dos estaban unidas con un fuerte abrazo cerrando los ojos, como tratando de compensar el tiempo que estuvieron lejos pero una presencia la hizo llevar su mirada a la puerta y en la entrada se encontró con un joven con un atuendo algo extravagante que consistía en un kimono blanco con ligeros toques rojos, una armadura, una estola, con cabello largo y plateado, piel blanca, ojos ámbar, con unas extrañas marcas en el rostro y… maquillado? Aunque en verdad era muy apuesto y tenía un ligero parecido a… Inuyasha?

\- Quién es el Kagome?- se separó de su hija para indicarle con la mirada.

\- E..él es el hermano de Inuyasha y… y- tartamudeo un poco al hablar, su madre la vio con ternura ya se imaginaba que representaba ese hombre para ella pero la dejo continuar

\- m… mi novio- dijo poniéndose roja de la vergüenza no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

Su madre coloco una mano en su mentón y entrecerró los ojos como queriendo observar más detenidamente a la persona, dio unos pasos hasta acercarse a él y lo rodeo mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo, su hija solo observaba.

\- MMMMMM- fue lo único que dijo, después de unos minutos una expresión relajada y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

\- Eres muy atractivo- dijo la mujer

-Pero…- se inclinó para acercarse a su hija colocando su mano cerca de su boca y susurrarle algo

\- Dime una cosa Kagome por que se maquilla?- le decía mientras miraba al joven

-Tsk- ese sonido se escuchó y sorprendió a ambas mujeres

\- Uy, creo que me escuchó que buen oído tiene- se tapó la boca y soltó una pequeña sonrisa

\- Mamá, no es maquillaje son sus marcas por que él es un youkai- dijo tratando de explicarle

\- Oooooh ya veo- lo dijo como restando importancia a la palabra youkai y con una sonrisa coloco sus manos juntas y las subió al lado de su rostro inclinando un poco la cabeza.

\- Bueno, la comida no tardara y Sota llegara muy pronto, que te parce si subes a tu habitación y te cambias para bajar a comer?- ella solo asintió y se dirigió a su habitación.

El youkai estaba parado en frente de la puerta y Kagome paso a su lado susurrando

\- Bajare en un momento, espérame aquí por favor

La mamá de Kagome solo observaba al youkai que veía como su hija se alejaba, su sonrisa nunca abandono su rostro y una vez que escucho la puerta de la habitación de su hija cerrarse se dispuso ha hablar.

\- Bueno por qué no te sientas aquí- señalando una silla su lado- así podremos hablar mientras ella regresa.

El youkai solo la observaba a la mujer que estaba enfrente, pensaba que se parecía mucho a kagome, tenían muchos rasgos físicos familiares pero lo que más resaltaba era la confianza y serenidad que ella demostraba al no tenerle miedo, dio unos pasos y se acercó a la silla sentándose al frente de la mujer.

La mujer coloco sus manos sobre la mesa soltando un pequeño suspiro preparándose para un pequeño relato.

\- Cuando Kagome era solo una bebé siempre vi en su centro un brillo que salía de ella, sabía que era especial y que le esperaba una vida de aventura pero también de sufrimientos, por eso le coloque ese nombre, conforme iba creciendo veía que era una niña muy alegre y determinada nunca se daba por vencida, yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz y aunque en un principio Inuyasha era quien la hacía feliz- grrr- un gruñido salió del pecho del joven la mujer solo soltó una risita- pero siempre supe que eso no iba a ser así, aunque él la veía con cariño sentía que veía a alguien más en ella, me daba un poco de tristeza pero viéndote a ti el como la miras aunque muestres una mirada seria o enojada para algunos sé que la amas, una madre sabe quién rodea a sus hijos.

El youkai solo la observaba, era sabia a pesar de ser solo una humana se parecía bastante a Kagome, el escuchar eso de la madre de la joven se sentía orgulloso.

\- Tú que piensas de Kagome?- pregunto seriamente la madre de la joven.

\- Ella es especial- contesto secamente, para alguien como el esas palabras significaban mucho.

\- Ella es una chica muy entusiasta pero siempre se mete en problemas por tratar de ayudar a los demás, solo espero que se cuide- su semblante cambio a uno con algo de preocupación por el bienestar de su hija.

\- Yo la protegeré- su rostro era determinado no cabía duda de que lo haría así eso le costara la vida.

\- Eso es lo que pensé- unos pasos se escuchaban bajar por la escalera corrió hacia la cocina su madre seguía cocinando y Sesshomaru estaba recargado en una pared de la cocina con los ojos cerrados como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Mamá ya llegue- grito su hermano desde la entrada.

\- Sota estamos en la cocina- grito su hermana.

\- Hermana que bueno que volviste- aventó su mochila y fue corriendo a saludar a su hermana después de escuchar su voz.

Cuando iba a entrar se detuvo de golpe al ver a un hombre extraño parado en una de las paredes de la casa este solo abrió los ojos lentamente y su mirada se posaba en el niño que con cautela lo rodeaba.

\- Hermana quien es ese hombre?- susurro a la joven que se encontraba sentada cerca de la mesa.

\- El es Sesshomaru viene del pasado

\- AAAAAAH, ya veo- al igual que su madre lo observo pero desde la distancia y susurro- se parece al amigo de las orejas de perro

\- Así es, él es su hermano

\- Ohhhhh así que su hermano, pues se ve más malo y despide un aura tenebrosa

\- Así es él es un Youkai puro

\- Entonces- hizo una pausa dirigiéndose al hombre- quien es más poderoso tu o Inuyasha?

\- Grrrr- eso espanto al chico- yo soy más fuerte.

\- Wooow y también usas espadas eso es….- sus ojos brillaron como estrellas- sorprendente- alzo su manos para dar más énfasis a la palabra.

Su hermano era dedicado se notaba a leguas por su vestimenta pero también se veía que era más temeroso, a pesar de haberse asustado en un principio él seguía hablando como si nada, la presencia del youkai no le molestaba ni le asustaba.

\- Mamá donde está el abuelo?

\- él fue a revisión en el hospital pero- miro el reloj de la cocina- ya debe estar por llega.

Unos minutos después escucharon la puerta abrirse, Sota fue corriendo a la entrada ya sabía quién era y Kagome iba caminando detrás de él.

\- Abuelo que bueno que ya llegaste- saludo el niño

-Como te fue en tu consulta?- pregunto la joven para acercarse a su abuelo que no había visto en tanto tiempo.

\- Oh Kagome que bueno que estés de vuelta- abrazo a la joven para darle la bienvenida- Solo fue una revisión mensual nadamás.

-Que bueno que estés bien, mamá está en la cocina vamos a comer de una vez- todos se dirigieron a la sala.

Cuando entro vio a un hombre recargado en la entrada lo miro con suspicacia.

\- Quien es esa persona?- pregunto el anciano a su familia.

\- El es- fue interrumpida por el grito del más joven de los Higurashi.

\- Es un demonio de verdad abuelo- dijo el niño con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

El anciano proceso la información como un rayo, con un ligero brinco se alejó del hombre, de su kimono saco una serie de pergaminos y los coloco en forma de abanico enfrente de él.

\- aléjate de mi familia demonio, con estos pergaminos te exterminare- grito al hombre enfrente de el.

Tres suspiros sonaron

\- Sota, ya sabes cómo es el abuelo y no mides tus palabras- lo reprendió

\- Si lo sé fue mi error- dijo el joven cabizbajo.

\- Papá no andes dando esa clase de espectáculos- dijo la mujer con el rostro decepcionado.

\- P…pero- los pergaminos se doblaron, parecía no entender lo que pasaba- no es un demonio que vino a atacar a nuestra familia?- dijo todo confundido.

\- Él es un invitado de Kagome que nos vino a visitar- contesto Sota sin saber que más representaba ese joven para su hermana.

\- Ooooh- su semblante se relajó y guardo los pergaminos nuevamente.

\- Si ese es el caso te doy la bienvenida a nuestra casa- hizo una pequeña reverencia, al no ver respuesta del joven ladeo ligeramente la cabeza para ver a su nieta.

\- Oooh sucedió algo?

\- No abuelo él es así- dijo la joven mientras acomodaba los platos en la mesa.

\- Bueno sentémonos todos a comer

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, el ambiente era ameno, risas, pucheros, reproches, bromas, sonaron durante toda la comida, el youkai solo quería huir de ese lugar la presencia de tantas personas lo incomodaban o más bien lo molestaban, estar con tantos humanos jamás imagino que esto pudiera pasar pero cuando Kagome lo tomo de la mano y lo acerco para sentarse a la mesa a su lado no pudo rechazarla.

\- Mira Kagome estos son los nuevos pergaminos del templo- mostraba victorioso los pergaminos que traía en su mano.

La joven los tomo y los miro de un lado y del otro.

\- Abuelo esos pergaminos no sirven- los tomo en su mano haciéndolos bolita y los arrojo a la ventana que estaba abierta.

\- NOOOOOOOOO- grito el anciano mientras sus pergaminos salían volando por la ventana y lágrimas salían de su rostro- me costó mucho trabajo hacerlos.

\- Bueno, que hay de postre- dijo la joven entusiasmada restándole importancia a los dramas de su abuelo.

\- Son unos nietos ingratos- lloraba el mayor- por eso sigues soltera.

Crack fue el sonido de unos palillos rompiéndose a la mitad, un aura maligna se hizo presente, el arroz que iba a comer se cayó de sus palillos y una cara de terror se asomó en el rostro del anciano, el cabello de su nieta subía mientras se ondeaba furiosamente había cometido un error.

\- Este Kagome quien es tu amigo?- pregunto para cambiar de conversación y que su nieta no lo asesinara.

Toda la energía maligna se esfumo y un ligero rubor se hizo presente.

\- Q… qué es lo que sucede Kagome?- un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la joven y ese mismo escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de su hermano y de su abuelo.

\- Él es- hizo una pausa- él es mi novio- dijo rápidamente esperando que nadie más preguntara algo.

Pero no todo sucede como uno quiere.

\- Q… Qué dijiste?- ambos Higurashi estaban con la boca abierta hasta que el abuelo reacciono.

\- Tu demonio- dirigiéndose hacia el youkai- no te la llevaras ella es mi nieta preferida.

\- A…A…Abuelo que demonios estas diciendo?- grito la joven sonrojada por la escena de su abuelo

\- Y yo qué? también soy tu nieto- dijo el pequeño indignado

\- Si pero tú eres mi nieto favorito

\- Aaaah es cierto- dijo el joven con indicándole que siguiera

\- Abuelo deja de decir tonterías no me hagas pasar vergüenzas- su rostro parecía un foco rojo tan incandescente que se podía ver a lo lejos.

\- Como que te avergüenzo?, oooooh mi nieta piensa que soy un anciano ridículo- se cubrió el rostro con el rostro con su brazo para ponerse a llorar.

\- Abuelo deja de hacer tanto drama- gritaba la joven.

Entre reclamos y risas se terminó la comida y todos se pusieron a hacer sus labores.

Sesshomaru había salido no quería estar dentro de la casa con tanto bullicio, se subió a un árbol para descansar la familia de la joven era completamente extraña, todos parecían restarle importancia al hecho que era un Demonio, no parecían tenerle miedo quizás por eso esa chica era así.

Unos pasos se escucharon y debajo del árbol había una banca en la cual el más anciano se sentó, parecía no percatarse de la presencia del youkai y solo estaba disfrutando la vista del lugar pero su voz se hizo escuchar.

\- Oye en verdad estas saliendo con mi nieta?- pregunto el anciano que seguía viendo el paisaje.

\- Ella está conmigo- dijo secamente.

\- Kagome siempre fue una niña especial, su Madre siempre me decía que tenía un resplandor en su interior, sabía que iba a tener un futuro muy brillante pero en verdad nunca pensé que el destino le preparara esta clase de futuro, el poder viajar en el tiempo, ser la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa poderosa que se encargó de cuidar la perla de Shikon, aunque sus poderes no estaban desarrollados debido a que en esta época hay paz y los demonios y fantasmas son escasos, jamás me imagine este futuro para ella- dejo de hablar un momento mientras disfrutaba la brisa.

\- Se que en esa época todo es un caos pero en esta todo es tranquilidad, así que yo sé que ella cumplirá su propósito por el cual está regresando al pasado- volvió hacer una pausa.

\- Su vida se divide entre estos dos mundos, yo veo la forma en la que te mira, como se sonrojan sus mejillas, y el que te haya presentado como su novio formalmente, sé que en el futuro tendrá que decidir entre uno de los dos y… la vamos a extrañar- una lágrima rodo por su mejilla- la vi sufrir muchas veces por Inuyasha, su madre pensaba que ignoraba todo lo que sucedía, aunque no tengo el tacto que ella tiene ni su perspicacia pero me doy cuenta de las cosas y cuando su padre murió me encargo que cuidara de la familia y eso es lo que he hecho en estos años- miro al cielo recordando el pasado.

\- Confió en su decisión y sé que a pesar de tu apariencia tienes algo para que ella se haya enamorado de ti- solo hubo silencio.

\- ella me enfrentó en varias ocasiones, tiene una personalidad aguerrida- el anciano se rio, esa era su nieta- su forma de ser es la que me cautivo- hizo una pausa- la protegeré hasta el fin de sus días.

\- Espero que mantengas esa promesa- tenía su bastón en sus manos, se apoyó sobre de el para levantarse y se fue.

Vio como se alejaba para entrar a su casa, pudo ver el amor que su familia sentía, di un pequeño salto para bajar del árbol y cuando aterrizo.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh – grito Sota cayendo a un lado.

\- Oooooh Sesshomaru, no vi que estabas en el árbol, de casualidad viste donde cayó mi balón?- dijo el niño mientras buscaba alrededor para ver donde había caído.

Se quedó mirando al niño y este se sintió un poco cohibió por su mirada penetrante, luego desvió la vista hacia la base de un árbol, Sota siguió su mirada y ahí estaba el balón, se acercó corriendo hacia el para tomarlo.

\- Gracias- se inclinó para agradecer y cuando se levantó sus ojos se iluminaron- vaya, tienes dos espadas, también son mágicas como las del amigo de orejas de perro?, el solo tiene una que parece vieja y desgastada que le llama colmillo de acero pero cuando la desenfunda se transforma en una más grande- decía el chico emocionado- las tuyas que hacen?- miraba ansioso esperando la respuesta del joven.

Ante tanta insistencia era mejor calmar al niño y decidió contestarle.

\- Tenseiga puede revivir a los muertos y Bakusaiga fue creada con mi propio poder.

-Wooow debes ser muy poderoso, a mí me asustan todas esas cosas de fantasmas y demonios, creo que yo no podría sobrevivir en un lugar como ese, pero mi hermana es valiente, pero muy distraída a veces tengo que llevarle sus libros o su almuerzo a la escuela, pero trato de ayudarla en todo lo que pueda… quiero que este bien, así que- se puso al frente del y se inclinó- te pido por favor que la cuides- se quedó inclinado esperando su respuesta.

\- lo hare- lo dijo sin cambiar su expresión.

\- Gracias- tomo el balón entre sus manos lo pateo y siguió corriendo.

Sin duda alguna su familia la quería y al conocerlos supo porque ella era así, camino rumbo a la casa para encontrarse con ella.

Kagome tomo una bolsa, para salir de compras pero había un ligero problema se llevaría al joven Youkai o lo dejaría en casa?, su ropa era más llamativa que la de inuyasha y esas marcas en el rostro destacaban aún más.

\- Oye Sesshomaru, quieres acompañarme de compras?- dijo mientras hacía círculos con sus dedos.

El joven solo la observaba.

\- Es decir si me acompañas por las provisiones para el viaje

\- Vamos- se encamino hacia la puerta

\- Por favor espera, vamos a mi cuarto para quitarte la armadura y puedas dejar tu estola- el joven inclino su cabeza y la miro de reojo de mala manera, en verdad estaba enojado.

\- Por qué?- dijo con un gruñido furioso hacer eso era deshonroso para el gran Sesshomaru.

-Porque tu ropa destaca mucho y en esta época nadie usa armadura, pero si quieres puedo ir sola, puedes quedarte con mi familia, yo regresare en un par de horas.

Esto era un predicamento renunciar a su vestimenta o convivir con más humanos, decidió renunciar a su armadura era preferible a pasar mucho tiempo con humanos, pero lo que no sabía era que salir de compras sería….. igual o peor.

\- Ayúdame a cambiarme- le dijo a la joven esta solo se sonrojo esas palabras eran demasiado para su corazón.

Ambos subieron a su habitación, cerraron la puerta, se acercó al joven y tomo la estola en sus manos la bajo delicadamente depositándola en su cama, retiro las espadas que porta en su cintura, con suavidad desamarro el obi que tenía para poder retirar la armadura y se congelo

-" Un momento que es lo que está pasando?, él podría retirarse la armadura solo porque estoy haciéndolo yo?"- bajo la mirada y el rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

\- Sucede algo?- dijo el joven sin percatarse de la situación o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, sacudió su cabeza y continuo.

\- Agáchate por favor para retirar tu armadura- el solo obedeció, se inclino hacia ella con cuidado, retiro la armadura y la coloco en la cama, se giró hacia el joven pero él seguía inclinado posando sus ojos en los de ella, sus respiraciones se sincronizaron y la distancia se reducía, hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso.

Se separaron lentamente y continuaron mirándose los ojos, ella poso su mano en su rostro, era la primera vez que lo sentía era liso y suave, con su dedo delineo las marcas en el mientras se perdía en sus ojos.

\- Tus marcas- hizo una pausa- siempre estarán ahí?

\- Son creadas por mi energía demoniaca- dijo mientras subía su mano para acariciar a la chica.

-Puedo verte sin ellas?- no recibió respuesta pero el solo cerro los ojos concentrándose para que su poder no salga y las marcas que tenía en el rostro poco a poco desaparecían, ahora podía ver su rostro completamente blanco, era tan atractivo que no podía dejar de verlo, era la primera vez que lo veía así y esto solo era para ella, nadie más lo había visto de ese modo, ambos seguían perdidos en sus miradas hasta que la voz de su madre los hizo salir de su ensoñación (soy mala muajajaja).

\- Kagome apresúrate o se te hará tarde- gritaba su madre desde el primer piso.

Bajo su mirada un nuevo sonrojo rodeo su cara.

-Va… vámonos- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta, se giró y le sonrió aunque el rubor en su rostro no desaparecía.

-Ya voy mamá, estoy de salida solo estaba arreglando unos detalles- bajo por las escaleras rápidamente para despejar su mente de todo lo que había sucedido.

\- Detalles?, cuáles detalles?- pregunto su madre que se encontraba en la base de las escaleras cuando vio a un joven asomarse por ellas *parece la escena donde transforman a la plebeya en una hermosa mujer*

\- Oh por Dios Kagome se ve guapísimo- su rostro brilla al ver al joven bajar, este solo se molestó por la mirada de la mujer.

Finalmente salieron de la casa y se dirigían al centro comercial, la joven caminaba al frente para indicarle el camino mientras el youkai la seguía de cerca.

Suspiros y murmullos se oían alrededor, Kagome se empezó a sentir extraña parecía que todos a su alrededor veían algo maravilloso, se giró hacia atrás donde todos volteaban a ver ese algo que les asombraba y causaba tanto cuchicheo.

Al voltearse encontró a cientos de mujeres con los ojos de corazón viendo al hombre que iba caminando de tras de ella, y a hombres furiosos jalando a sus parejas que se quedaban embobadas y lo que vio después hizo que su sangre hirviera, dos chicas se pararon frente de el mostrando sus atributos.

\- Disculpa eres nuevo por aquí? Vives en algún templo?- se dirigían al joven mientras jugaban con su cabello.

El youkai ni las observaba y camino aún lado tratando de esquivarlas pero las chicas eran insistente, mas por que se sentían ofendidas por ser ignoradas, nuevamente se colocaron enfrente de el.

-Oye te gustaría ir por algo de tomar?- volvieron a insistir.

\- Desaparezcan- su entrecejo se arrugo las marcas en su rostro volvieron aparecer, su cabello comenzó a ondearse por el poder que escapaba de su interior, levanto su mano enseñando sus garras listo para atacar pero una chica sujeto su brazo antes que hiciera otro movimiento, las mujeres paradas enfrente solo lo miraban con terror y las personas alrededor estaban asustadas por la escena que paso, al percatarse quien era quien lo sujetaba sus facciones se relajaron y su aura de matar se esfumo.

Kagome levanto su rostro y le mostro una sonrisa, retiro sus brazo de su agarre y bajo su mano hasta la del joven, enlazando sus dedos y sujetándola con un poco de fuerza dio unos pasos al frente, se giró y le dijo.

\- Vámonos- el dio unos pasos para alcanzarla y comenzaron a alejarse.

\- "menos mal pude calmar la situación"- soltó un suspiro- "si no hubiera intervenido esto hubiera sido una masacre"- su cara paso a una de terror.

\- Ya llegamos- dijo animada- pasemos- se dirigía a la entrada pero algo la detuvo, el youkai estaba detrás de ella, sin mover ni un musculo.

\- te espero aquí- le dijo a la joven mientras miraba por la ventana aquel lugar, era un poco reducido para la cantidad de cosas que había adentro, se veían pequeños pasillos donde chocaban unos con otros para avanzar, prefería quedarse afuera no quería estar entre tantos humanos, y ahora se arrepentía de haber venido, tantos humanos a su alrededor, tanto ruido hubiera sido preferible permanecer sentado en un árbol.

\- Esta bien pero por favor no vayas a atacar a nadie- soltó su mano y se dirigió a la puerta que se abrió de forma automática y pensó- "Muy bien esto será una labor titánica pero terminare mis compras en solo 15 minutos"- Aquí vooooy- dio su grito de guerra para comenzar la batalla y empezó a correr por toda la tienda.

Mientras tanto el youkai se encontraba recargado cerca de la puerta mientras esperaba a que la joven saliera, la mujeres seguían viéndolo embobadas por su atractivo, algunas tropezaban otras armaban pequeños grupos para admirar al joven pero este solamente mantenía su mirada fija en ningún lugar.

De repente un grupo de cuatro hombres caminaban por la acera, el más grande de ellos tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de la mujer para acercarla a su cuerpo, de repente la mujer se separó un poco de el para observar a aquel espécimen tan atractivo que se cruzó por su mirada.

\- Oh que atractivo- dijo con una voz seductora.

El hombre a su lado le molesto esa acción, demostraría que es mejor que ese tipo de cara bonita.

\- Hey tú, que crees que estás haciendo, crees poder seducir a quien se te plazca- el Youkai solo mantenía su vista fija ignorando a aquella persona.

\- Te estoy hablando, me estas ignorando maldito- seguía arremetiendo contra el joven.

\- Lárgate- esas palabras ofendieron al hombre corpulento parado enfrente de él.

\- Uy esto se va a poner divertido- dijo la mujer mientras ponía una cara de arrogancia.

\- Maldito pagaras por esto- levanto su mano para soltar un golpe directo pero el hombre salió volando como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe, todos a su alrededor tenían los la boca y los ojos abiertos, los tres hombres que le acompañaban querían atacarlo pero al ver su rostro solo retrocedieron, nuevamente tenia marcas en su rostro, sus ojos eran rojos y unos colmillos se asomaban en su boca, la poca paciencia que tenia se había esfumado, tomaron a su amigo que estaba noqueado y salieron corriendo.

Las puertas del supermercado se abrieron y una chica con varias bolsas en la mano salió respirando agitadamente por cumplir su labor el menor tiempo posible, levanto la mirada y lo que vio se le hizo extraño todos veían al joven recargado en la pared con cara entre sorprendida y asustada pero nadie decía nada solo mantenían la distancia.

\- Terminaste?- le pregunto a la chica que veía de un lado para otro tratando de entender la situación.

-Eh? Si ya podemos irnos- intento levantar las bolsas que traía pero él se acercó y las tomo todas con una sola mano alzándolas, extendió su otra mano indicándole que la tomara, ella solo sonrió y gustosa la tomo, era momento de regresar a casa.

 **Holaaaaa**

Agggg me retuerzo en mi silla, quería que Sesshomaru entrara con Kagome en la tienda y la viera actuar como loca pero mas seguro el nunca aceptaría entrar y no me imagino un cara de **qué esta pasando aquí?** (con gesto de sorprendido, atormentado o que se yo) en él, la verdad me estoy durmiendo, anduve como loca haciendo limpieza pero tenia muchas ganas de escribir aunque ahora que me pongo a pensar no tengo vida social, bueno ya estoy divagando así que me despido...

 **Sayonaraaaaaa**

 **Gracias por leerme besitos** **(ɔ˘ ³(ˆ‿ˆc)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegro que les haya causado risa el capitulo anterior, la verdad me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, espero que disfruten el siguiente capitulo y para los que lo pidieron ahí va un poco de lemon.

 **Gracias por leerme y Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Capítulo 13 La trampa de Naraku**

Traía las provisiones en su mochila y Sesshomaru cargaba el resto en bolsas, ya se había despedido de su familia, estaba lista para regresar, tomo el fragmento en su mano y sujeto la de Sesshomaru, ambos saltaron para atravesar al pasado.

Levanto su vista y podía ver la luz del atardecer en la orilla del pozo, Sesshomaru la ayudo a sacar las cosas del pozo y al igual que la primera vez la tomo de la cintura para saltar y salir con ella, era hora de regresar a la aldea.

\- Amo Sesshomaru, señorita Kagome, dónde estaban? Ya es muy tarde- gritaba la niña mientras se acercaba corriendo para encontrar a la pareja.

-Rin no seas irrespetuosa y compórtate- gritaba Jaken corriendo detrás de la niña, los demás salieron de la choza de la anciana Kaede para recibirlos, aunque se sorprendieron de que Sesshomaru estuviera ayudando con las cosas que Kagome traía, quizás todo ese tiempo el la espero cerca del pozo, aunque no sabían el día que habían pasado, todos entraron a la choza, aunque ya casi no cabían.

\- Oh señorita Kagome veo que ya se preparó para el viaje- dijo el monje mientras veía la cantidad de cosas que traía.

\- Si así es- sacó diferentes dulces para entregar a cada uno de sus amigos.

\- Muchas gracias, hoy nos quedaremos a dormir y descansar, mañana partiremos a primera hora.

\- Si está bien.

\- Rin, toma esto y esto son para ti- la niña veía las cosas que le había entrégalo la chica sin entender que eran, el zorrito se acercó para observar que le había entregado.

\- Gracias, pero Qué son?- dijo la pequeña sin entender.

\- Oooooh esos son crayones, mira Kagome también me regalo unos y este es un dibujo que hice con ellos- dijo emocionado el zorrito.

\- Y estos son dulces del lugar donde vive Kagome saben muy ricos- tomo uno y le quito la envoltura extendiendo su mano para que lo tomara, tomo el dulce y se lo metió a la boca sus ojos brillaron como estrellas.

\- Están deliciosos, son todos para mí?- dijo la pequeña, la joven solo asintió.

\- En esta bolsita hay mas pero guárdalos para después, está bien?

\- Si, muchas gracias- abrazo las crayolas y dulces no había visto ni comido cosas como esas en verdad los apreciaría.

El tiempo paso entre risas y risas, los pequeños se durmieron en las piernas de Kagome, ella los cargo y acomodo en su saco de dormir, la anciana Kaede al igual que Miroku, Kohaku y Sango se preparaban para dormir, Jaken hacia guardia en la entrada junto con AH-UN para cuidar a Rin, aunque en realidad también estaban dormidos.

Inuyasha y Kikyo durmieron fuera de la choza, Kagome solo estaba recargada en la pared, todos a su alrededor estaban dormidos, se levantó de su lugar y salió, tomo un largo respiro mientras observaba las estrellas, camino hacia el bosque buscando a alguien en especial y lo encontró recostado en la base de un árbol.

\- Ya es tarde- dijo el joven al verla.

\- Hola, lo sé, no puedo dormir- acomodo su falda y se sentó a su lado.

\- qué te preocupa?

\- Solo quiero que esto termine, pero según mi abuelo la perla de Shikon desaparecerá solo cuando se pida el deseo correcto, pero por más que lo pienso aun no sé cuál sea ese deseo.

\- al final encontrarás la respuesta- ella sonrío, se recargo en él.

\- Solo espero encontrar la respuesta en el momento correcto- él le otorgó una ligera sonrisa mientras la veía de reojo, levanto su brazo para que ella se acomodará a su lado, con su estola se cubrieron ambos.

Kagome cerró los ojos para relajarse, el estar a su lado le daba tranquilidad, poco a poco ambos se iban deslizando hasta quedar recostados en aquel lugar, Sesshomaru la giro para quedar frente a frente, sus miradas se cruzaron, una sensación de calor se sintió en sus cuerpos, el estiro su mano para sostener su mentón y lentamente se iba acercando, depositando un beso.

El beso era suave y tierno pero conforme pasaban los segundos se iba profundizando, el aliento comenzaba a faltar abrió su boca un poco pero él lo aprovecho para meter su lengua en ella, comenzó a moverla mientras disfrutaba el sabor de ese néctar dulce que poseía su boca, los minutos pasaron y se separaron, ella respiro con dificultad, subió su mano para tapar su boca era la primera vez que recibía un beso tan apasionado, el sonrojo en su rostro crecía.

Su respiración se calmó y levanto su mirada para ver los ojos de su pareja, su mirada era intensa podía percibir pasión y sus labios nuevamente se acercaron recibiendo un beso mas apasionado que el anterior.

El calor de su cuerpo se intensifico, acerco su mano al pecho de la joven soltando el listón de su uniforme, alertándola.

\- Se… Sesshomaru yo… yo- su voz era temblorosa- nunca he hecho eso.

El la sujeto de su barbilla para que lo viera haciéndola notar que el la comprendía y a la vez le daba seguridad para que no tuviera miedo, ahora al verlo ya no tenía dudas alzo sus brazos para sujetarlo del cuello y en esta ocasión ella comenzó el beso.

La sujeto de la cintura y comenzó a acariciar su espalda con la ropa puesta, después de unos segundos deslizo su mano debajo de su ropa- Ahh…- soltó un quejido ahogado por la boca del otro, su mano empezó a subir acariciando su espalda, su vientre y luego su pecho, con cada caricia los quejidos de placer sonaban, era la primera vez que hacia esto, cada sensación era nueva y la disfrutaba.

El disfrutaba cada centímetro de su piel se sentía en el paraíso quería más, y no podía esperar, hizo salir sus garras y por el frente rompió la camisa de la chica, esta se asustó separándolo tratándose de cubrir, pero él le sostuvo los brazos colocándolos a cada lado, dejando a la joven estática con esa mirada de lujuria que le daba, estaba excitado, era la primera vez que disfrutaba de los deseos carnales de su cuerpo, con una mano sostuvo ambas manos y con la otra desgarro lentamente el resto de la ropa, quería disfrutar cada expresión de ese rostro, la beso en los labios, luego bajo a su cuello, deslizo su lengua hasta sus pechos comenzando a succionarlos.

\- Ahhhh- gimió la chica.

\- Sabes delicioso- la excitación aumentaba cada vez más, como iba descubriendo aquel cuerpo que lo cautivo en aquella cueva.

Finalmente la soltó cuando se deshizo de toda su ropa, las caricias eran más fuertes, la chica se sostuvo con sus brazos de su cuello para llenarse de ese aroma que la embriagaba, sus manos se deslizaron ahora le tocaba a ella despojarlo de sus prendas, le quito las espadas, con suavidad quito el obi de su vientre y lo despojo de su armadura, respiro profundo, desato la faja que sujetaba su yukata deslizándola suavemente mientras este se abría, dejando al descubierto su bien torneado cuerpo, se levando acercándose a él para meter sus manos en su hombros bajando a su espalda permitiéndole deslizar hasta el suelo aquel Yukata que sobraba en este momento, su rostro se sonrojo era la primera vez que veía el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre.

Ambos estaban desnudos él la sostuvo y lentamente la deslizo hasta recostarla en su estola se acomodó entre sus piernas y los besos y carisias comenzaron de nuevo, era el momento, sin decir ni una sola palabra acerco su miembro hasta su entrada, ella sujeto su cuello nuevamente sabía lo que pasaba y con delicadeza comenzó se introducirse, los quejidos de dolor no tardaron en hacerse escucha, todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento era nuevo para ambos, el comenzó a besar su cuello para que se relajara introduciendo su miembro por completo, un quejido de dolor fue ahogado por sus labios, espero a que se acostumbrara y el vaivén comenzó, al principio era lento pero conforme los minutos pasaban se intensifico, sus quejidos se hicieron escuchar.

\- Kagome- era la palabra que decía con cada embestida que daba.

\- Sesshomaru- dijo pausadamente dejándose llevar por la pasión que le ofrecía su pareja.

Las embestidas continuaron y dos quejidos de placer se escucharon- Aaaah- ella se aferró a su espalda encajándole las uñas al sentir aquel orgasmo y el derramo su semilla dentro de ella.

Todo había terminado, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, el se acostó a su lado, acariciando su cabello y sujetándola como si alguien se la fuera arrebatar, hasta que el cansancio los hizo presas del sueño.

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban enfrente de la choza de la anciana Kaede, se despidieron de sus amigos, Sesshomaru le indico a Jaken que se quedará para cuidar a la pequeña Rin, este solo lloraba suplicando que lo dejara ir con el pero al final solo se quedó al lado despidiéndose con un pañuelo en la mano.

\- "Llevamos días caminando pero aun no encontramos el lugar donde se esconde Naraku, después de su intento fallido de atacar a Kohaku para obtener el último fragmento, se deshizo de sus lakayos Kagura, Kana, Hakudoshi y recuperó su corazón, la última esperanza que teníamos para matar a Naraku había desaparecido, ahora solo podíamos atacarlo directamente pero no podemos encontrarlo, al igual que en el monte de las animas había eliminado su rastro"- pensaba la joven que iba caminando al lado de sus amigos, Sesshomaru solo los seguía desde lejos prefería evitar el contacto con los demás y Kagome se aislaba de sus amigos para pasar tiempo con él, se alegraba por ya no tener que esperar una semana para volverlo a ver, ese era el principal motivo por el que le insistió que se uniera al equipo.

Llegaron a un poblado el cual estaba destrozado, al parecer los monstruos la habían atacado, pasaron entre las calles del poblado para ver si encontraban alguna pista del paradero de Naraku, cuando estaban en medio de la aldea sintieron cientos de presencias de monstruos.

\- "Esto es una trampa"- pensaron todos.

Los monstros emergieron de sus escondites, en las casa y en los alrededores se reunieron cientos de monstruos pero esa cantidad no parecía perturbar a los guerreros, con movimientos precisos iban acabando poco a poco con ellos, cuando pensaron que la batalla estaba a punto de terminar, de repente un monstro gigantesco apareció con enormes tentáculos los cuales atacaban a todos, su cuerpo desprendía un aroma a Naraku, era una mas de sus creaciones.

Atacaron los tentáculos, pero su boca se abrió y de ella salieron cientos de monstros los cuales atacaban a los guerreros.

-Pero que demonios es esto- decía Miroku mientras se defendía con su báculo.

\- Parece que los monstruos son creados desde su interior- decía Sango mientras lanzaba su Hiraikotsu.

\- Si esto sigue así seremos derrotados- grito Kohaku.

\- Que es lo que vamos hacer?- el zorrito comenzaba a asustarse

\- Si esto sigue así nos cansaremos y seremos derrotados- Miroku dijo lo que todos temian.

A unos cuantos metros de donde estaban se encontraban los otros 4 miembros del equipo, pero los monstruos parecían como si los estuvieran alejando unos de otros quedando separados en tres grupos el primero Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Shippo y Kirara; el segundo Inuyasha y Kikyo; y el tercero Kagome y Sesshomaru.

\- Están intentando separarnos- grito Miroku.

-Todos reúnanse- Grito Inuyasha pero antes que dieran un paso el monstruo cerro y abrió su boca nuevamente y de ella salieron una especie de insectos alados que se estrellaron en el piso causando unas terribles explosiones las cuales por fin separaron a los guerreros.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh- gritaron todos

Una nueve de polvo se levantó y con el desconcierto de todos comenzaron a buscarse.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se incorporaron de inmediato, tomaron sus espadas blandiéndolas contra los monstruos estos eran exterminados en segundos hasta llegar a aquel que los producía, ambos saltaron sobre de él y lo partieron.

La nueve de polvo se disipaba poco a poco y comenzaron a visualizar a sus amigos, uno a uno se comenzaron a ayudar y buscar.

\- Todos están bien- Grito Miroku para encontrar a sus amigos.

\- Si- comenzaron a decir Sango, Kohaku y Shippo que levantaban sus manos para indicar su posición.

\- Un momento- dijo el monje desconcertado- donde están la señorita Kagome y la señorita Kikyo?.

Inuyasha rápidamente volteo a ver a sus alrededores Kikyo y Kagome no estaban.

\- Pero que demonios-hablaba entre dientes Inuyasha mientras su voz se iba elevando- Kikyoooo.

Sesshomaru guardo su espada, estaba furioso todo eso había sido una trampa para secuestrar a las dos sacerdotisas y él había caído nuevamente, su orgullo no le permitía aceptar esta deshonra, Naraku moriría pero no por haber caído en su trampa sino por haber secuestrado a Kagome y no darse cuenta de ello era una falta imperdonable, la ira iba creciendo, cuando una marioneta apareció enfrente de ellos.

\- Si están buscando a las dos sacerdotisas no se preocupen ellas se encuentran bien.

\- MALDITO DÓNDE LAS TIENES?- gritaba colérico Inuyasha

\- No tienen porque alterarse, ellas están a mi cuidado- soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto Sesshomaru

\- Jojojo pero que impresión me gusta ver esa cara en el gran Sesshomaru- volvió reír- lo que quiero es acabar con esto pero solo lo puedo hacer con ayuda de todos ustedes, las sacerdotisas están de camino a la aldea donde todo comenzó, les recomiendo que se apresuren antes de que una nueva tragedia vuelva a suceder- y la marioneta desapareció porque Sesshomaru la destruyo con sus garras.

\- Es obvio que esto es una trampa pero tenemos que regresar- comento Miroku.

\- Espero que ambas estén bien- Sango abrazo a su hermano.

\- Esto es peligroso así que es mejor que planeemos un plan.

Antes de que Miroku terminara de hablar Sesshomaru se encontraba volando por los cielos e Inuyasha iba corriendo de regreso.

\- Oigan esperen un momento, no pueden ir así como si nada, necesitamos planear bien las cosas- dio un suspiro y miro a el resto de sus compañeros

\- vamos antes de que algo malo pase con ese par de imprudentes.

Lejos de ese lugar una joven despertaba.

-Eh? Dónde estoy?- dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza- agg lo único que recuerdo era que estábamos peleando con unos monstruos y luego… la explosión- volteo a ver a su alrededor parecía una caverna, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pudo ver a alguien más tirado en el suelo, se acercó a gatas para alcanzar a la otra persona.

\- Kikyo, Kikyo- susurro mientras la movía para que se esperara.

\- Eh? Qué está sucediendo?- dijo desorientada la chica.

-Parece que estamos encerradas en una cueva.

-Dónde está Inuyasha?

\- No lo sé cuando desperté ya estábamos en este lugar, ven- la sujeto del brazo y le ayudo a levantarse

\- vayamos a ver en donde estamos.

\- Tú siempre tan fuerte Kagome- decía un poco desganada.

\- Eso ya me lo habías dicho antes- sonrió- esto me recuerda que ya habíamos estado en una situación parecida- hablaban mientras caminaban para adentrarse en la cueva

\- cuando el monstruo que devoraba sacerdotisas nos engañó para entrar.

\- Ah hablas de esa ocasión, no es muy placentera para recordar.

-Jeje bueno tienes razón, pero me acorde de ella, en esa ocasión quedamos atrapadas, estabas muy cansada porque tus serpientes cazadoras no podían entrar a la cueva- se detuvo un momento a mirar el lugar

\- donde estaremos?

\- Tan distraída como siempre- dijo la joven.

\- Eh? A que te refieres?- puso una cara de no entender nada.

\- Tu eres muy fuerte, no te rindes y tu corazón es puro.

\- No que va, jejeje no tengo buena puntería, y aun me falta aprender muchas cosas.

\- Tu poder no lo puedes controlar aun, solo en algunas ocasiones has expulsado tu máximo poder, por eso lo intentaron sellar porque tienen miedo de ti- Kikyo bajo su mirada tenía cierta envidia hacia Kagome no solo por su libertad sino por esos momentos que paso con Inuyasha, ella pudo cambiar cosas en él, pudo cambiar su interior, pudo cambiar su mirada, la envidiaba por aquellos momentos que ella no pudo tener con el joven que amaba, aunque también sentía admiración, ambas se parecían físicamente pero sus formas de ser eran muy diferentes y quizás también la odiaba porque ella estaba viviendo un vida que ella jamás recuperaría.

Odiaba admitirlo pero esa joven había superado su poder espiritual por mucho en cuanto aprendiera a controlarlo no tendría rival, sacerdotisas como ella solo nacían una vez cada 500 años

. Bueno soy inexperta y aun no se controlar mis poderes, pero trato de dar lo mejor de mi cada vez que me enfrento a un enemigo, porque pongo en juego mi vida y la de mis amigos, pero yo nunca me dejare derrotar por alguien con intenciones malignas como Naraku.

\- Je ya veo, así eres tú.

El silencio se hizo presente durante un largo rato mientras las dos caminaban por la cueva, hasta que una de las jóvenes decidió romper esa atmosfera un poco incomoda.

\- Bueno y cómo han ido las cosas con Inuyasha?- espero y espero pero no hubo respuesta así que continuo

\- he visto a Inuyasha más relajado parece que se están llevan bien ustedes dos eh?- pregunto pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta

\- Inuyasha es un poco atolondrado y no piensa las cosas con detenimiento, también hace cosas de forma imprudente y termina siendo malherido pero siempre trata de ayudar a los demás eso es lo que más me gusta de el- dijo mientras ponía una cara ensoñación

\- bueno no gustar sino admirar, pero bueno también es gustar pero no del gustar romántico es decir- hablaba mientras se ponía más nerviosa cada vez

\- es decir él es fuerte y aunque siempre hace rabietas termina ayudando a las personas, tiene un buen corazón.

\- Para ya no es momento para hablar de esas cosas- decía con un tono de cansancio.

Ambas guardaron silencio cuando de repente la cueva comenzaba a deformarse, logrando que ambas se separaran y terminaran siendo arrastradas en sentidos opuestos una de otra.

Fuera de aquel lugar donde se encontraban las sacerdotisas, dos jóvenes se encontraban en debajo de lo que parecía ser un panal cubierto alrededor de una nube de miasma pero lo mas sorprendente era el tamaño de ese objeto tan grande como una aldea

-pero qué demonios es eso?- Grito Inuyasha

\- Parece un panal quizás sea el escondite de Naraku

\- Monje Miroku usted cree que Kagome y Kikyo se encuentren dentro de ese lugar

\- Es lo mas seguro Sango

\- Es hora de atacar- grito Inuyasha pero antes de terminar su frase Sesshomaru se encontraba flotando hacia el enorme panal que se encontraba flotando en el cielo, empuñando su espada y con una mirada furiosa.


	14. Chapter 14

**Holaaaaaaaaa a todos**

Quiero llorar ya casi se acerca el fin, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten, la verdad tome muchos fragmentos de la serie original solo que la adapte con Sesshomaru como su pareja, al final me siento contenta con lo que he hecho, así que espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por leerme.

 **Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Capítulo 14 La destrucción de la perla de Shikon**

\- Dónde estoy? Otra vez perdí el sentido, pero que es este lugar ahora estoy…. En el bosque?- se preguntaba desconcertada la chica mientras miraba alrededor, escucho un ruido detrás de ella y se volteó rápidamente para preguntar.

-Qui… Quien eres tú? Sal de una vez de ahí- grito entre asustada y enojada.

De los matorrales salió un joven con una larga cabellera plateada, ojos color ámbar, marcas en las mejillas y un kimono blanco con una armadura sobre él.

\- Sesshomaru que bueno que estés aquí?- grito la chica y comenzó a acercarse al youkai.

Cuando estaba a un solo paso de él un golpe en la mejilla le hizo alejarse, la había golpeado, sus ojos solo reflejaban desprecio y odio, ella estaba desconcertada esa mirada que él le daba era de muerte, se incorporó como pudo y miro al joven.

-Sesshomaru que es lo que sucede por qué actúas así- dijo desconcertada.

La mirada de odio cada vez se incrementaba más

\- Cállate estúpida humana, cómo te atreves a querer tocarme acaso quieres morir- dijo fríamente.

\- Pero qué está pasando?, qué acaso no me reconoces?, soy Kagome- decía la chica mientras aun sostenía su mejilla.

El solo la observaba tirada en el suelo su semblante no cambiaba era de indiferencia.

\- Aléjate de mí, yo odio a los humanos- dijo mientras caminaba para pasar de largo.

\- Tú no eres Sesshomaru, quien eres tú?- pregunto mientras se levantaba de ese lugar.

\- Qué dices? lo que tú quieres es morir- se giró y levanto su mano, sus garras comenzaban a brillar indicando que estaba preparado para atacar.

\- Ya te lo dije tú no eres Sesshomaru y quien eres tú?- La joven se levantó coloco sus manos enfrente estirándolas y extendiendo las palmas.

\- Estúpida- dio un salto y la ataco.

-Alejateeeee- una onda de viento se expandió creando un pequeño escudo pero pequeños fragmentos iban cayendo, su escudo estaba siendo atravesado por las garras del demonio.

En otro lugar otra joven iba despertando.

\- Kikyo que bueno que despiertas- decía el joven mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.

-I nu ya sha- decía pausadamente mientras abría poco a poco los ojos.

\- dime dónde esta Kagome?- una dolor en el interior de la joven se hizo presente.

\- No lo sé – dijo secamente mientras desviaba la mirada.

\- Qué quieres decir? tú estabas con ella no?- su semblante cambio a uno enfadado.

\- No lo sé, no recuerdo nada- dijo la sacerdotisa nuevamente mientras se trataba de incorporar.

\- Kikyo no mientas, tú sabes donde esta Kagome- su furia se hacía notar mientras comenzaba a enfadarse por lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Ya te dije que no lo sé, si quieres ve a buscarla, pero no cuentes conmigo- decía con molestia.

-Ah con que eso es, pero…- su semblante cambio y una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó- primero acabare contigo.

\- Que dij…- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar unas garras la atravesaron.

\- Ahhhhh maldito- su mirada cambio a una de odio.

\- Mmmmm- dijo mientras lambía sus dedos con la sangre de la mujer

\- el rojo de tu sangre te queda muy bien, quiero ver- hizo una pausa- como te ves bañada en ella- y dio un brinco para atacar a la joven.

Kagome resistía con su escudo pero poco a poco se iba rompiendo

\- "Maldición necesito pensar que hacer, esta barrera no resistirá"- decía mientras veía a su alrededor para buscar una forma de enfrentarlo, situó su vista en la cabeza del youkai y de ella podía ver un hilo más bien una telaraña- "Naraku"- pensó, el escudo se rompió y las garras del youkai la tomaron por el cuello levantando todo su cuerpo con una sola mano.

\- "No resistiré"- se sostenía con ambas manos para quitar el agarre del youkai- "Mi única salvación será esta"- estiro su mano hasta la cabeza tomando aquel hilo blanco y con su poder lo rompió.

Dejo de sentir aquel agarre tan poderoso y todo a su alrededor comenzaba a ponerse negro, poco a poco veía como todo se iba deshaciendo hasta que una luz la segó, abrió los ojos y estaba colgada en la cueva por unas telarañas las cuales empezaron a desvanecerse también.

\- Esas telarañas fueron las que me provocaron esas alucinaciones- dijo con cansancio, después de recuperar el aliento volteo hacia atrás y vio a alguien más colgada, sus brazos y piernas eran sostenidos por esos telarañas y al igual que ella tenía otra telaraña en el cuello, a su alrededor una energía oscura se desprendía consumiéndola poco a poco, veía como el cuerpo de aquella mujer se oscurecía de sus pies y subía lentamente hasta querer cubrirla por completo.

Kagome se levantó, tambaleo un poco hasta caer en los pies de la mujer y comenzó a romper las telarañas que la ataban.

\- Malditooo- el odio de Kikyo crecía más y más- esta vez acabare contigo.

\- Je je je, una estúpida humana jamás podrá derrotarme, prepárate por que este será tu fin- dio un salto y una garra atravesó su vientre y un fuerte dolor invadió todo su cuerpo.

-Uggg- fue el quejido que expulso al sentir la garra en su interior

\- si yo muero- sujeto la mano de su atacante

\- tú lo harás conmigo- comenzó a acumular su poder sería su último ataque.

Un fuerte grito se escuchó del cuerpo de la joven y la telaraña que estaba en su cuello se apretó más.

\- Kikyo resiste un poco más, en seguida te ayudare- gritaba Kagome mientras intentaba romper las telarañas que ataban a Kikyo cuando una voz sonó en lo alto de la cueva.

\- No te molestes, Kikyo ha sido corrompida con su energía negativa, en estos momentos esta asesinando a su preciado Inuyasha- reía tranquilamente.

\- Naraku, de qué estás hablando?

\- Mira- del techo de la cueva saco la mitad de su cuerpo y en sus manos le mostró una pequeña esfera negra.

\- La perla de Shikon está completa y el último fragmento- antes de completar su frase alguien la interrumpió.

\- Fue contaminado- término la frase de la chica

\- gracias a nuestra querida Kikyo que se dejó invadir por sentimientos de celos, envidia y odio lo cual permitió que el fragmento se llenara de energía negativa y solo necesitaba que una de las dos cayera en la trampa.

\- Eres un desgraciado- decía encolerizada

\- pero no te dejare que te salgas con la tuya, no dejare aquí a Kikyo- abrazo las piernas de la joven, la oscuridad estaba cubriendo su cuerpo también, concentro toda su energía espiritual y antes que la cubriera por completo soltó un grito, su cuerpo brillo y el de Kikyo también las telarañas que la mantenían amarrada iban desapareciendo hasta que Kikyo cayó al suelo.

\- Kikyo, Kikyo despierta por favor- la movía con desesperación para que reaccionara, finalmente abrió los ojos, Kagome la abrazó pero ella solo ladeo su cabeza alejándose de ella, aunque Kagome no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo Kikyo.

Kikyo aún se sentía desorientada y con cierto rencor, todo lo que había pasado eran pesadillas creadas por las telarañas de Naraku, pero en su interior sabía que aunque Inuyasha no fuera el culpable de su muerte ella seguía sintiendo odio hacia él.

Un estruendo se escuchó y comenzó ha agitar el lugar donde estaban.

-Qué es eso?- pregunto Kagome

-Quizás alguien este atacando este lugar- respondió Kikyo mientras se incorporaba para levantarse

\- Parece que proviene de aquel lugar- estiro su brazo apuntando a su izquierda- vayamos quizás Inuyasha y Sesshomaru vienen a rescatarnos.

Mientras caminaban los estruendos se hacían más fuertes tanto que en algunas ocasiones perdían el equilibrio, pedazos de aquel lugar caían sobre sus cabezas.

\- Esto es muy peligroso, el techo va a colapsar en cualquier momento- su respiración era agitada, el cargar a Kikyo la estaba fatigando mucho.

Los estruendos cada vez se escuchaban más cerca, cuando de repente un gran trozo de techo cayo enfrente de ellas, finalmente una luz en sus cabezas apareció, entrecerraron los ojos por la deslumbrante luz y cuando los abrieron podían ver a sus amigos.

Sonidos de espadas se escuchaban blandiéndose, Inuyasha cortaba con colmillo de acero aquellos tentáculos que los atacaban y Sesshomaru terminaba el trabajo con Bakusaiga para que no se volvieran a regenerar.

Los tentáculos atacaban a ambos y con un solo movimiento utilizaron todas sus fuerzas y un fuerte estruendo se deshicieron de ellos, un derrumbe se hizo escuchar y pedazos del cuerpo de Naraku caían por todo el lugar, grietas se abrían dando paso a la luz del exterior que iluminaba el interior.

Sesshomaru iba descendiendo cuando percibió un aroma, sus ojos se posaron en una nube de humo que poco a poco se disipaba y detrás de ella pudo ver un rostro que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y con una gran sonrisa, guardo su espada, y tan rápido como pudo se acercó, entro despacio en la pequeña cueva, Kagome estiro sus manos y como si fuera su ángel salvador lo abrazo, los dos estaban unidos como uno solo, él la separo un poco y se acercó a su rostro para depositar un apasionado beso a esos labios que le habían arrebatado.

Se separaron y un hilo de saliva era lo que los unía, nuevamente se abrazaron.

-Kikyo- se escuchó un grito mientras Inuyasha descendía para encontrarse con ella.

Kikyo se encontraba recargada en la pared, su respiración era débil, le costaría un poco de tiempo recuperar sus fuerzas.

\- Inuyasha- se dirigió la joven hacia su amigo.

-Kagome, que bueno que estés bien- le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de alivio- toma tu arco.

-oh, gracias, bien- dijo con voz determinada- es el momento de acabar con Naraku.

Todos salieron de la cueva y cuando vieron a Kagome comenzaron a reunirse.

\- Kagome te encuentras bien?- grito Sango.

-Señorita Kagome, señorita Kikyo, se encuentran bien?- dijo Miroku.

\- Kagome- grito Shippo mientras brincaba para abrazarla.

\- Si me encuentro bien, pero ahora qué hacemos?, Naraku ya completo la perla de Shikon

Todos quedaron en silencio y con cara de asustados.

\- Aunque lo extraño es que no haya pedido aun su deseo - comento Kagome.

\- Algo debe estar tramando ese maldito- Inuyasha hablaba con rencor.

\- No le sé pero él me mostró la perla, dijo que tenía que contaminar el último fragmento, Naraku nos secuestró e hizo que nuestro corazón vacilara para que se llenara de energía negativa porque nosotras lo purificabamos- dijo Kagome agachando ligeramente la cabeza, ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por el Youkai.

\- Qué les hizó?- Sin titubear pregunto Sesshomaru.

Kagome trato de mirarlo a los ojos y en ellos puedo observar algo de preocupación.

\- En mi caso con sus telarañas me hizo tener alucinaciones las cuales me hicieron dudar de las personas que amo, no sé como fue para Kikyo- dijo sin dejar de mirarlo y todos voltearon su atención hacia la otra sacerdotisa.

\- Para mi… fue igual- cuando dijo eso desvió su mirada al suelo al ver a inuyasha que no dejaba de observarla.

\- Dónde estamos? Qué es este lugar?- dijo Kagome para desviar la atención y centrarse en el punto principal.

\- Este es el cuerpo de Naraku, luego de que fuimos atacados mando una de sus marionetas para decirnos donde se encontraban, el problema es que nos estamos dirigiendo hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede pero Kohaku se adelantó para avisarles del peligro, en estos momentos deberían estar evacuando la aldea.

\- Tenemos que destruir este lugar antes de que llegue a la aldea, este es el cuerpo de Naraku así que solo debemos concentrarnos en derrotarlo- dijo Kagome con determinación.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- gritaron todos al sentir debajo de sus pies un gran temblor.

\- SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ- grito Inuyasha.

Todos comenzaron a esquivar los pedazos que iban cayendo mientras se dirigían al exterior, al estar afuera se dieron cuenta que ese temblor había sido causado por el mismo Naraku que desprendía pedazos de su cuerpo cubierto de Miasma matando todo lo que está alrededor, todos miraban con horror lo que estaba pasando y en el centro de toda esa destrucción se encontraba Naraku.

\- Oooooooooooh que bueno que están aquí, ahora podrán admirar toda esta destrucción- rió despreocupado

\- ESE MALDITO TIENE PLANEADO ACABAR CON TODO PERO NO LO DEJARE LUNAAAA INFERNAAAAAL- grito Inuyasha y en ese momento Naraku inserto en su interior la perla evitando el ataque de Inuyasha.

\- "La perla de shikon lo está regenerando, pero que es lo que está pasando?"- se preguntó Kagome.

\- El inframundo no se lo lleva- dijo Inuyasha con sorpresa.

\- Será por el poder de la perla de Shikon- Kagome comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Se supone que la perla se destruiría con los restos de Kikyo y desaparecería de este mundo pero a pesar de eso la perla utilizó los sentimientos de Kikyo y poder regresar a este mundo reencarnando en Kagome, incluso después de ser fragmentada y reunida nuevamente permanece en el tiempo causando desgracias, la perla de Shikon jamás desaparecerá, incluso si yo soy destruido- esas palabras hicieron que Kagome se diera cuenta de algo y no dudo en hablar.

\- Naraku, qué es lo que deseas?- los dos hermanos miraron a la joven que comenzaba hablar- cada vez que peleamos las cosas terminan siempre de la misma manera, separaste a Inuyasha y Kikyo, forzaste a Sango y Kohaku a pelear, intentabas destruir el amor que tenemos nosotros- abrazo a Sesshomaru-siempre te burlas de nosotros, de nuestros lazos de amor y amistad tratando de destruirlos- su cara cambio a una de afligida preguntándole- por qué? Qué es lo que realmente deseas?

\- Por qué preguntas?- Naraku se sentía un poco confundido

\- Esas cosas no podrías hacerlas sin comprender al corazón humano, conoces el dolor de perder a alguien por que sabes lo que es amar, la perla de Shikon no pudo conceder tu verdadero deseo verdad?- su semblante seguía siendo afligido mientras el rostro de Naraku cambiaba a uno de sorpresa y espanto por lo que acaba de decir

\- "eh"- pensó un poco shoqueado- "esta mujer"- pensó mientras una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- Puedo ver que estas dudando, porque una vez que absorbas la perla de Shikon te convertirás completamente en un demonio.

\- "Estoy dudando"

\- Aunque tienes en tus manos a la perla de Shikon jamás te has atrevido a absorberla

\- Y que hay con eso, crees que con todas esas estúpidas palabras serás capaz de purificar el corazón del gran y poderoso Naraku – lanzando un ataque a todos los guerreros y utilizando el poder la perla hizo que su cuerpo comenzara a cambiar.

\- Aunque quieras negarlo todos tenemos un corazón y de ti dependía cual podías usar por que eres tanto humano como demonio pero todos nosotros estamos dispuestos a seguir nuestro corazón y como humanos que somos no nos dejaremos vencer- grito la joven dando energía a todos sus amigos.

Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo- no seremos derrotados.

Todos comenzaron a atacar, Kikyo se encargaba de purificar el aire con sus flechas, Sango lanzaba su Hiraikotsu para partir los pedazos de miasma que eran arrojados, Miroku absorbía los escombros con su agujero negro, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru con el poder de sus espadas se encargaban de destruir todo el cuerpo y Kagome dispara sus flechas tratando de causarle el mayor daño posible.

Poco a poco Naraku iba perdiendo fuerzas, Inuyasha utiliza su nueva luna infernal que ahora podía cortar y Sesshomaru lanza su ataque de colmillo explosivo evitando que pueda cubrirse o regenerarse mostrando el lugar donde la perla de Shikon se encontraba.

\- "La veo, le disparare ahora, debo tener fe, la flecha atravesará la perla de shikon"- Kagome ve la oportunidad y lanza una flecha utilizando su nuevo poder pasando el cuerpo de Naraku y dando en el centro de la perla logrando purificarla y matando finalmente a Naraku, pero después de lanzar su flecha algo la golpeo en su espalda, Byakuya se encontraba detrás de ella y portaba una espada que parecía tener el poder de la luna infernal, cayó al piso y Sesshomaru rápidamente se acercó cortándolo con su espada y destruyéndolo.

\- Je je je- se rió y las palabras de la joven resonaban en su cabeza recordándole que lo que decía era verdad y la perla no había cumplido su deseo- "es verdad lo único que quería era ser el dueño del corazón de Kikyo, temo que jamás podre estar al lado de Kikyo , ni siquiera después de la muerte".

Todos se espantaron y corrieron hacia ella pero les indico que todo estaba bien, ahora un resplandor invadía el lugar y el miasma que cayo alrededor comenzó a purificarse, el cuerpo de Naraku termino de deslomarse quedando su cabeza encima del pozo devora huesos, todos miraban aquella escena con sorpresa al ver el cuerpo de Naraku en esa condición y este soltó una ligera sonrisa.

\- En ese momento le pedí mi deseo a la perla de Shikon

\- En ese momento?- pregunto Kagome algo sorprendida por lo que decía

\- Si justo cuando Byakuya te cortó con la espada, en el momento que yo muera se cumplirá ese deseo- sus ojos parecían ya sin vida- deseo al que fui forzado por la misma perla de Shikon- sus ojos se cerraron por completo y un gran resplandor volvió a iluminar el lugar desapareciendo por completo

\- Naraku- todos miraban con sorpresa aquella escena, finalmente Naraku había muerto ya que en la mano de Miroku el agujero negro había desaparecido.

Todos respiraron con tranquilidad pero a las espaldas de Kagome apareció el inframundo, Sesshomaru intento tomarla de la mano pero ella fue absorbida y ante sus ojos desapareció; y antes de que aquel portal se cerrara por completo salto a su interior desapareciendo también.

Kagome despertó en su cama y todo era normal, hoy era día de escuela, sería su primer día en la preparatoria, asistió a clases, salió con sus amigos, pero en su interior sabía que algo no estaba bien, sentía que algo faltaba, se encontraba recorriendo el templo, hasta quedar enfrente de aquel almacén, su corazón se comprimía algo faltaba, de repente una silueta conocida apareció en su mente, se sujetó la cabeza sintiendo un ligero mareo y un dolor en el vientre haciéndola caer de rodillas al piso , y otra imagen apareció era la de un joven que estaba de espaldas con cabello largo de color plateado y un Yukata blanco, una pequeña lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, no podía dejar de mirarlo y aquel joven giro su cuerpo y su cabeza, pero su mirada apuntaba hacia el suelo, una sonrisa ladeada y un poco engreída se asomó en su rostro haciendo que su corazón latiera, levanto su rostro y pudo ver sus ojos- Se… Sesshomaru- una fuerte brisa levanto su cabello y todos los recuerdos emergieron en su mente.

\- Es cierto yo atravesaba este pozo para viajar al pasado- su cuerpo fue sumergido en una gran oscuridad y esta vez se encontraba en el presente, su familia estaba gritando su nombre y el pozo devorador de huesos había desaparecido, nadie podía verla, se sentía desesperada por que no podían verla, una voz se escuchó y ahora se encontraba en una completa oscuridad, atrás de ella había un resplandor que provenía de la perla de Shikon.

\- El pozo ha sido sellado ahora no podrás escapar

\- La perla de Shikon

Sesshomaru se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, vagaba sin rumbo, cuando escucho las voces de la familia de Kagome, gritaban desesperados, preguntando por ella.

\- Kagome esta con ustedes?- grito esperando una respuesta.

\- Sesshomaru eres tú?

\- Ella no está aquí, el pozo devorador de huesos ha desaparecido, y ella no se encuentra aquí, por favor encuéntrala y protégela

\- Yo me encargare de todo, la traeré a salvo.

Sesshomaru se adentró más en la oscuridad, la encontraría a cualquier costo, pero monstruos comenzaron a aparecer impidiéndole el paso, comenzó a atacarlos con colmillo explosivo pero se regeneraban.

\- No intentes buscarla, esa sacerdotisa pronto vendrá, podemos sentirlo, ella le teme a la oscuridad.

En aquella oscuridad Kagome se encontraba desesperada gritando el nombre de sus amigos, que alguien la viniera a salvar o la ayudara a salir, la perla le insistía que pidiera un deseo, que deseara volver a su vida normal, asistir a la escuela, estar con sus amigos, la desesperación de estar en la nada iba creciendo.

\- Kagome se rendirá ante la oscuridad y pedirá un deseo a la perla de Shikon, pedirá salvarse, ella quiere dejar de pelear y volver a un mundo pacífico, ella vendrá a nosotros, ella se quedara encerrada en la perla de Shikon luchando con nosotros para toda la eternidad, tu estas aquí por que Kagome así lo quería, ella queria que la salvaras de esta oscuridad- hablaron los monstruos, ahora Sesshomaru entendía lo que estaba pasando, la perla la necesitaba y quería encerrarla en su interior ya que le teme, bajo su espada y la guardo.

\- Finalmente te has dado por vencido?- hablaron a la par, sin recibir ninguna respuesta, tomo en sus manos a colmillo sagrado y al igual que otras veces que había viajado al inframundo esta palpito, era el momento de usarla, su misma espada le indicaba que ella le ayudaría.

\- Kagome no pedirá ningún deseo y yo destruiré este lugar, no se interpongan en mi camino si no quieren ser destruidos- desenfundo a colmillo sagrado listo para atacar.

\- Estúpido no entiendes lo que está pasando, jamás podrás derrotarnos, la perla se Shikon jamás podrá ser destruida, la batalla en su interior continuara hasta que caiga en las manos de alguien más y la use con propósitos malignos, así será por siempre no puedes evitar el destino- gritaron y comenzaron atacar.

Sesshomaru levanto su espada y partió en dos a uno de los monstruos, todos se pararon y vieron como se desvanecía no podían creerlo

En la oscuridad donde se encontraba Kagome, la perla le insistía en que pidiera un deseo para que regresara con su familia, diciéndole que no pertenecía a esta época y que regresara a su casa, mientras lloraba y en su mente solo podía repetir el nombre de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru atacaba a los monstros pero seguían apareciendo más y más, aunque los destruía parecían interminables.

\- Midoriko es la sacerdotisa que ha estado peleando con nosotros desde que la perla fue creada, este será el mismo destino de Kagome, luchara hasta la eternidad con nosotros.

\- CÁLLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ- su control se había terminado, imaginar a Kagome en esta oscuridad por toda la eternidad, luchando con los monstruos, hacía que la sangre le hirviera no iba a permitir que eso pasara cuando de repente vio a alguien en un rincón de aquel lugar.

\- Naraku- fue lo único que pronuncio.

\- El esta muerto, pero pronto abrirá los ojos, cuando Kagome se rinda a la oscuridad, entonces la perla de Shikon absorberá su alma, Naraku despertará y ambos comenzaran la batalla que jamás tendrá fin, una batalla de almas infinitas, en el momento en que la perla volvió a la época feudal atravesando el tiempo, se selló el destino de esa chica, ella nació para ser parte de la perla- ahora estaba más claro el alma de Kagome y Naraku serían las siguientes en enfrentarse por toda la eternidad.

\- Eso jamás lo permitiré, ella es solo míaaaaaaa- ataco una vez más destrozando a varios.

\- Kagomeeeeeeee- grito con todas sus fuerzas- aquí estoy, solo esperameeee.

Su voz llego a los oídos de Kagome, al fin había escuchado su voz, al fin sentía esperanza, la perla le insistía que pidiera su deseo que deseara tener a Sesshomaru a su lado, pero recordó lo que había hablado con su abuelo, solo el deseo correcto hará que la perla se purifique, ya no tenía más dudas, esperaría a que Sesshomaru llegará a su lado y donde Sesshomaru se encontraba una luz apareció, Colmillo sagrado lo envolvió en una luz y lo llevo hacia aquel resplandor y cuando llego se encontró con la joven que tanto amaba.

\- Sesshomaru- hablo con su voz temblorosa y sus ojos derramaban lágrimas.

\- Kagome- Se acercó a ella y la tomo por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo depositando un beso en sus labios.

No había nada por que dudar, la persona que ama se encuentra a su lado, tenía el valor que necesitaba, se separó de él y lo abrazo, era el momento de terminar todo.

\- Sesshomaru gracias por estar a mi lado, perla de Shikon estoy lista para pedir mi deseo- hizo una pausa y una gran corriente de aire se extendió por todo el lugar- Perla de Shikon desaparece... para siempre- la perla comenzó a romperse en pequeños fragmentos hasta desvanecerse y una enorme luz brillante y cálida inundo el lugar, la paz había llegado a todos los que se encontraban encerrados en la perla.


	15. Chapter 15

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa a todos**

Espero que estén bien, en estos días aproveche para responder sus reviews y estoy muy agradecida de que la historia les haya gustado, este es el penúltimo capítulo, ya estoy a punto de terminarla y la verdad estoy feliz y melancólica, bueno los dejo continuar.

 **Sayonaraaaaaaa**

 **Capítulo 15 Una petición y un triste adiós, el cáliz de la eternidad.**

Seis meses habían pasado desde el enfrentamiento con Naraku y la destrucción de la perla de Shikon, la aldea había terminado las reparaciones de todas las casas y los campos de cultivos comenzaban a producir suficientes alimentos para los aldeanos, la mayor parte del tiempo era paz y tranquilidad a excepción cuando….. dos hermanos se encontraban en un radio menor de 10 metros.

\- MALDITOOOOOOO DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI- gritaba inuyasha con todas sus fuerzas dispuesto a atacarlo con todo su poder.

\- Idiotaaa- levanto la voz y su espada para darle un ataque final a su adversario.

Ambos dieron un salto desde sus lugares intentando causarle el mayor daño posible al otro cuando desde el bosque una enorme luz salió disparada cayendo directamente en el centro del campo de batalla haciendo que ambos jóvenes se alejaran para no terminar dañados por ese poder, el nerviosismo comenzó a recorrer sus cuerpos al ver una flecha incrustada en el suelo.

\- Kagome- dijeron ambos a la par volteándose a ver como intentando empezar otra pelea pero fueron detenidos de inmediato.

\- Oigan- una voz de ultratumba se escuchó desde camino en el bosque que los llevaba a la aldea, desde las sombras se visualizó una silueta de una mujer con un abultado vientre haciendo que ambos se estremecieran y su rostro se convirtiera en horror- me pueden decir qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

Sesshomaru guardo su espada y desvió la mirada, no quería enfrentarla porque Kagome da terror cuando pone esa expresión de aniquilar a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino, y en estos momentos la estaba poniendo, Inuyasha deshizo la transformación de colmillo de acero y la guardo en su funda a la velocidad de la luz esperando a que no la vea, se paró derecho y acerco su mano a su boca tosiendo un poco como intentado aclarar su garganta y dar tiempo a que se le ocurriera algo que decir para que no lo mataran.

\- Estábamos entrenado- dijo con seriedad pero en su interior era un manojo de nervios y rogaba que le creyera

\- No digas mentiras, ya les dije que dejen de estar peleando, la vez pasada destruyeron algunas casas y hubieran destruido todo el pueblo si no los hubiéramos detenido entre todos- les grito a ambos, Inuyasha agacho la cabeza y Sesshomaru seguía en la misma posición no se iba a doblegar tan rápido tenia orgullo…

\- Y tu Sesshomaru, se supone que eres un adulto, el hermano mayor no debes caer en las provocaciones de Inuyasha y seguirle el juego, se supone que te debes controlar- si orgullo que salió volando al escuchar esas palabras que le decía la sacerdotisa y ahora también parecía perro regañado.

\- Pero Kagome es verdad, solo estábamos haciendo un poco de entrenamiento- dijo para intentar calmar a la fiera que tenía enfrente.

\- Si como no y crees que me voy a creer eso?- en lugar de ayudar a calmarla crecía mas su ira.

\- No miento, Kikyo verdad qué es verdad?- se dirigió a una roca que estaba detrás de él donde estaba la mujer sentada, coloco sus manos en posición de plegaria, rogando a que le ayudará.

\- A mí ni me pregunten, yo solo iba caminando, yo no sé nada- Inuyasha se retorcía en su interior pero la mujer siempre era así de seria, prefería mantener su distancia y no salir enredada en esas situaciones.

\- y Bien?- cruzo los brazos esperando una respuesta del chico.

\- Vamos Kagome, no seas así, te va hacer daño, si sigues así nadie querrá casarse contigo y te quedarás sola para toda la vida- habla de nuevo sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Sesshomaru giro rápidamente al escuchar esas palabras y gruño, lo quería matar.

\- Idiota- dijo entre dientes y con clara molestia aunque también tenía algo de miedo, no se salvarían de esta por culpa de ese estúpido.

El cielo se oscureció, las aves comenzaron a huir, el viento soplaba violentamente agitando el cabello de la joven, su rostro estaba oculto bajo su fleco, todo esto anunciaba una gran masacre, coloco enfrente su arco, alzo su mano pasándola por detrás de la espalda para tomar una flecha y la acomodo justo para disparar, ambos jóvenes se estremecieron cuando levanto la mirada y vieron fuego en ellos.

\- LOS VOY A MATAAAAAAAAAAR- grito a todo pulmón, disparo un par de flechas haciendo que huyeran por el inmenso poder que poseía, de sus ropas saco algunos pergaminos lanzándolos a los arboles hacia donde pretendían huir, hizo unas posiciones con sus manos y creo un campo de fuerza que los electrificó (cortesía de las enseñanzas del monje Miroku).

\- Kagome no, por favor Kagome- trataba de hablar con ella pero estaba cegada por la ira- KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEE- se escuchó un grito desgarrador, todos en la aldea voltearon a ver hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos, cuando reconocieron la voz, solo agacharon la cabeza y dieron un suspiro.

\- Otra vez esos dos la volvieron a hacer enojar- dijo la anciana Kaede dirigiéndose a los demás amigos de los jóvenes que estaban siendo masacrados en ese momento.

\- Amo bonito, espero que sobreviva- la lágrima que se asomaba por el rabillo del ojo brillo cuando levantó su vista al cielo.

Una hora después, todos se encontraban en la casa de la anciana Kaede que ahora era más grande debido a las constantes visitas que tenía todo el tiempo, risas y carcajadas se escuchaban al ver al par de jóvenes siendo curados por su respectiva sacerdotisa y es que sabían que Kagome tenía unos terribles cambios de humor desde hace unos meses debido a su estado, ya tenía 6 meses de embarazo, y a parte de ese terrible humor todo se complicaba más desde que destruyeron la perla porque el poder espiritual de Kagome se duplico, al parecer la perla aun sellaba parte de su poder y por eso quería encerrarla en su interior para obtenerlo y volverse más poderosa.

\- Inuyasha que te paso te arrollo una carreta?- dijo Shippo rodando en el piso por que la risa lo estaba matando.

\- Cállate Shippo si no quieres que te haga lo mismo- estaba haciendo una rabieta.

\- No, yo no soy tan tonto para hablar de más jajajaja

\- Amo Sesshomaru se encuentra bien?- se acercó Rin que estaba algo preocupada.

-Si- hizo un puchero.

Los vendajes fueron colocados y las curaciones finalizaron

\- Bien , creo que ya es tiempo que ambos se comporten, si siguen así la próxima vez serán sellados con una flecha.

-Si- dijo Inuyasha cabizbajo y Sesshomaru gruño indicando que también comprendía.

\- Ya que todo término, Kagome te encuentras bien has estado agitada mucho tiempo- pregunto Sango que ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo.

\- Si estoy bien, solo que algunas veces quisiera matarlos- un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes.

\- Bueno es hora de retirarnos tenemos que buscar las cosas para preparar la comida, regresaremos al rato con todos los ingredientes- dijo Kagome y todos los presentes asintieron, era costumbre que a la hora de la comida fueran todos a la casa de la anciana Kaede a comer, así que buscaban los ingredientes para la comida como animales salvajes, verduras o frutas y se reunían para hacer la comida.

Sesshomaru iba solo, ya que dejaba a Jaken y AH-UN para que cuidara a Rin y Kagome, Inuyasha iba con Kikyo; y el monje Miroku se iba con Kohaku, Sango se quedaba en la aldea debido a que estaba embarazada de 4 meses, esa era su rutina desde hace unos meses.

Las dos jóvenes embarazadas se fueron a sentar a una banca de madera que se encontraba debajo de un árbol, se encontraban algo melancólicas.

\- Tanta paz es algo extraño no crees?- se dirigió Sango a Kagome.

\- Si parece todo un sueño, apenas hace unos pocos meses nos encontrábamos peleando con Naraku y yo iba y regresaba por el pozo devorador de huesos.

\- Kagome desde que regresaste he querido preguntarte, no extrañas tu casa y a tu familia?- miraba Sango a su amiga para no perder ninguna expresión.

\- Un poco, no tuve mucho tiempo para despedirme de ellos pero se que apoyaban mi decisión- dijo haciendo una cara entre melancolía y felicidad.

 **\- Flash Back-**

 _La perla de Shikon ha sido destruida, una enorme luz alumbro todo el lugar y una calidez inundo su corazón, su cuerpo estaba flotando y colmillo sagrado envolvió a ambos con una luz blanca, el pozo apareció y un gran estruendo se escuchó, la familia de Kagome corrió al templo esperado encontrar buenas noticias, una luz brillante salía del pozo, Kagome y Sesshomaru aparecieron desde el interior, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, se abrazaron y besaron, lloraron hasta cansarse._

 _\- Kagome te encuentras bien?- dijo su madre inspeccionándola de todos lados._

 _\- Si ya estoy aquí- la abrazo limpiando sus lágrimas en su suéter._

 _\- Hermana estábamos muy preocupados, han pasado dos días desde que el pozo desapareció._

 _\- Dos días?- preguntada sorprendida- "acaso pasamos dos días en esa oscuridad?, para mí solo fueron unos instantes"_

 _\- Kagome no vuelvas a preocuparnos de esa manera- dijo su abuelo que también la abrazaba._

 _\- Gracias por mantenerla a salvo- se dirigió su madre a Sesshomaru que solo inclino la cabeza como asintiendo._

 _La conmoción se había calmado y ahora todos reían de la felicidad por encontrarse juntos pero era el momento de tomar una decisión._

 _\- Kagome- hablo Sesshomaru- es hora de irse- la chica se conmociono un poco, era verdad su misión había terminado, ya no había ningún motivo por el cual regresar al pasado pero había algo que le impedía irse y esa era su familia._

 _\- Yo…- hizo una pausa quería salir corriendo a sus brazos, en estos dos días su familia había estado preocupada por su desaparición, no podía marcharse, al ver la indecisión de la chica, todos asintieron ya sabían lo que debían hacer._

 _\- Puedes ir- hablo su mama dándole una dulce sonrisa y sujetando su mano entre las suyas._

 _\- Sabíamos que este momento llegaría, aunque no esperábamos que fuera tan pronto- su abuelo recargo su frente en su hombro._

 _\- Hermana cuídate mucho te vamos extrañar- se colgó de ella abrazándose a su cintura._

 _Fue un abrazo tan cálido que parecía que duraría para toda la eternidad, todos se separaron y ella se alejó, Sesshomaru extendió su mano y ella respondió con una sonrisa, se tomaron de las manos y la abrazo de la cintura._

 _\- Por favor cuídala- dijo su madre._

 _\- Yo la protegeré- inclino un poco la cabeza agradeciendo que le cedieran a su ser amado._

 _\- Los extrañare, cuídense mucho y no olviden que los amo - dijo mientras se adentraba en el pozo y poco a poco iba desapareciendo._

 **\- Fin flas back -**

\- Ah ya veo me alegra que estés con nosotros pero nunca me imaginé que estuvieras embarazada- soltó una risita.

\- Es verdad, ni siquiera yo lo sabía, pero tantas cosas han cambia, Miroku y tú se casaron y ahora están esperando a sus bebes, Shippo está comenzando su entrenamiento, Kohaku también se va de la aldea para ayudar a otras aldeas que están siendo atacadas por monstruos, Inuyasha y Kikyo viven con la anciana Kaede y yo me encuentro viviendo con Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken y AH-UN, solo espero que esto siga así, a pesar de que somos atacados por monstruos malvados podemos derrotarlos fácilmente y hay muchos demonios que son buenos, aunque extraño a mi familia no podría vivir lejos de ese amargado- rió soñadoramente.

\- Si yo también espero que no haya más calamidades- ambas se sonrieron.

El tiempo paso y todos se reunieron en la casa de la anciana Kaede, prepararon la comida y se sentaron a comer alrededor, aunque Sesshomaru odiaba comer con todos ellos solo por Kagome lo hacía, quería estar todo el tiempo al lado de ella.

Terminaron de comer y las mujeres comenzaron a limpiar el lugar, era el momento de marcharse, Sango y Kagome salieron de la choza para ir a lavar los platos pero a unos pocos pasos un grito las hizo regresar.

\- Kikyo, Kikyo- gritaba inuyasha al ver como se desvanecía cuando intento salir de la choza, alcanzándola a sostener para que no se cayera.

Inuyasha estaba intentando hacer que Kikyo reaccionara pero seguía desmayada, la acostaron en un tapete y todos se reunieron a su alrededor, mientras la anciana Kaede la examinaba.

\- Anciana Kaede qué le pasa a Kikyo?- preguntaba angustiado Inuyasha.

\- Parece ser que está perdiendo su energía- se dirigió a los jóvenes- si sigue así en unos cuantos días desaparecerá de este mundo- con una sola mirada se percató de lo que sucedía dejando a todos perplejos.

\- pero por qué está pasando eso?- Kagome se acercó para observarla.

\- Eso no lo sé, solo puedo ver que su energía está desapareciendo

\- Pero debe haber un modo para ayudarla, algo que haga que Kikyo recupere su energía, sus serpientes cazadoras pueden traerle más almas, debe existir algún método para ayudarla- todo quedo en silencio estaban esperando que a alguien se le ocurriera una idea y al no haber respuesta Kagome se sentó a lado de la joven.

\- Kikyo- susurro y le toco la frente una luz ilumino el cuerpo de las dos sacerdotisas y Kikyo pegó un grito de dolor, Kagome retiro su mano y la mujer dejo de moverse, la anciana Kaede observo la escena y dedujo cual era el problema.

\- No puede ser- abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- Anciana Kaede qué es lo que pasó?- Inuyasha se dirigió a la anciana.

\- Cuando la bruja Urasue revivió mi hermana y ella comenzó a atacar a Inuyasha, Kagome a quien le habían arrebatado sus almas, al ver el peligro en el que se encontraba Inuyasha intento recuperar sus almas, haciendo que estas salieran del cuerpo de mi hermana y entraran al suyo- se sentó correctamente dirigiéndose a todos los jóvenes- parece ser que el cuerpo de Kagome está intentando inconscientemente recuperar las almas que quedaron en el cuerpo de mi hermana- todos guardaron silencio- en el momento en que tocaste el cuerpo de Kikyo absorbiste algunas almas que ella posee y que te pertenecen- ahora se dirigía a Kagome- aunque jamás se toquen, aunque estén separadas en lados del mundo diferente seguirás absorbiendo la energía de mi hermana hasta que recuperes todas tus almas.

\- Pero entonces que podemos hacer anciana Kaede, si no me puedo alejar, si no puedo regresar a mi mundo, si no puedo evitar que las almas regresen a mi cuerpo qué es lo qué puedo hacer?- todo quedo en silencio.

\- Quizás- todos miraron atentos- existe una leyenda que en el interior del bosque de la muerte se encuentra un cáliz llamado el cáliz de la eternidad y que cuando uno bebe su contenido otorga vida a la persona que lo tomo pero tiene un costo, el cual consiste en que la o las personas que lo usen deben dar algo a cambio

\- Algo a cambio? Cómo qué?- pregunto Miroku

\- No lo sé, todo depende de lo que elija el cáliz que es custodiado por el monstruo llamado Mamoru

\- Pero anciana Kaede el bosque de la muerte está plagado por cientos de monstruos- contesto Sango

\- Lo sé, por eso solo unos cuantos pudieron salir de ese lugar

\- Pero no habrá ningún problema si vamos todos juntos, en otras ocasiones hemos peleado con miles de monstruos a la vez y pudimos derrotarlos- lo que decía era verdad pero en estos momentos sus fuerzas no estaban al cien y tenían dos preocupaciones en las cuales pensar en estos momentos.

\- Podemos ir Inuyasha, Kirara y yo- y lo traeremos aquí.

\- No creo que el guardián Mamoru deje que se lleven el cáliz, además que si es sacado del bosque perderá su poder.

\- Entonces Kikyo tendrá que ir con nosotros- dijo Miroku

\- Pero no podrán luchar y protegerla al mismo tiempo así será muy peligroso- las preocupaciones de Sango iban en aumento

\- Entonces yo los acompañare y me encargare de proteger a Kikyo- dijo Kagome dejando a todos sorprendidos.

\- Pero señora Kagome en su condición no puede viajar, es un viaje de 2 días será muy cansado para usted- trataba de convencerla Miroku

\- Pero no puedo quedarme solo aquí esperando, quiero hacer algo por ella- se giró viendo a Inuyasha que sostenía la mano de Kikyo

\- No puedes ir es muy peligroso- Sesshomaru se acercó a ella con un brazo rodeo su cintura, con el otro le toco el vientre y recargo su frente contra la suya.

\- Lo sé pero siempre nos ayudamos uno a otros- se recargo en su pecho no podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

Kagome era una mujer decidida y que no abandonaría a sus amigos aunque significara un gran peligro para ella, eso lo sabía a la perfección Sesshomaru así que con el mayor esfuerzo que podía hacer para proteger a su familia hablo.

\- Yo iré con ellos- dijo dejando con la boca abierta a todos los presentes.

\- Es en serio?- él solo asintió con la cabeza- eso es maravilloso entonces es hora de prepararnos para nuestro viaje, iré a buscar mis cosas- saltaba de emoción dejando a todos desconcertados en realidad ella no entendía por que Sesshomaru había aceptado ir.

\- Kagome lo que pasa es que Sesshomaru quiere que te quedes aquí por eso se ofreció a acompañarlos- dijo Sango tratando que su amiga entendiera la situación

\- Pero si él nos acompaña no será tan peligroso además que él se encargara de protegernos, así nada malo pasará- sonrió a sus amigos, todos se le quedaron viendo agacharon la cabeza y soltaron un gran suspiro, no habrá forma alguna para convencerla de lo contrario y no insistirán en tratarla de convencerla para evitar que se ponga de mal humor

En cuestión de una hora todos estaban listos, Kikyo había despertado y lucia aparente bien, al final el grupo consistió en Kikyo, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kagome y Sesshomaru; Jaken, AH- UN y Kohaku se que darían a cuidar la aldea, todos se despidieron y comenzaron su viaje.

Inuyasha iba cargando a Kikyo en su espalda, Sango y Kagome iban montadas sobre Kirara, Miroku corría a su lado y Sesshomaru los seguía de cerca, cuando empezaba a oscurecer preparaban una fogata para que las mujeres descansaran, Kagome trataba de mantenerse alejada de Kikyo ya que la anciana Kaede le advirtió que si la volvía a tocar podía arrebatarle las almas que aun poseía, y eso le preocupaba, finalmente llegaron una enorme arboleda, un bosque oscuro y tétrico, con enormes árboles y hojas oscuras como la noche, no se veían ni oían animales, en verdad parecía un lugar vacío y sin vida, los jóvenes se adentraron y a pocos metros de la entrada el primer monstruo apareció siendo derrotado en un instante, el camino era largo y conforme a cada paso que daban los monstruos y demonios iban apareciendo, quizás era fácil pasar, quizás no les sería difícil encontrar el cáliz de la eternidad, quizás todo saldrá bien , eran sus pensamientos que cruzaban en sus cabezas.

No tuvieron tantos problemas para llegar al centro del bosque y justo enfrente de ellos podían ver un resplandor dorado que parecía ser el cáliz que tanto buscaban, cuando iban acercarse una horda se monstruos aparecieron, lucharon unos minutos con ellos y con las espadas de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru acabaron en un instante con todos ellos.

Un pequeño lago estaba en el centro del bosque y en medio de él se veía el cáliz que estaban buscando, de las profundidades del lago emergió un monstruo, su silueta era humana, su cabello era de un color azulado amarrado en una coleta y vestía un Kimono blanco con negro.

\- Díganme a que han venido?- hablo aquel monstruo sin abrir los ojos.

\- Vinimos por el cáliz de la eternidad, ella está perdiendo su energía y si sigue así dejara de existir en pocos días, por favor deja que beba del cáliz- hablo Inuyasha, aquel ser solo escucho y cuando termino de hablar Inuyasha abrió los ojos, sus ojos eran grises y profundos.

\- Que están dispuestos a dar a cambio?- pregunto, Kikyo e Inuyasha se voltearon a ver y se dirigieron al monstruo.

\- Cualquier cosa- hablaron a la par, Mamoru los observo con detenimiento como intentando ver en su interior, se giró al centro del lago, tomo el cáliz entre sus manos y regreso a la orilla del lago.

\- Tu ya no perteneces a este mundo- se dirigió a Kikyo- así que los dos tendrán que dar algo a cambio, mujer se te concederá tu vida nuevamente pero a cambio no podrás concebir vida, porque tú ya no deberías existir en este mundo- esas palabras eran muy crudas, aunque ella reviviera no podría tener hijos, su vida sería condenada a esa regla- y tú tendrás que ayudarla, tu vida será unida a la suya en cuanto ella muera tú también morirás, están dispuestos a aceptar esas condiciones.

\- Si- contestaron, Mamoru coloco el cáliz entre sus manos e hizo un ademan con sus manos indicándoles que ya podían usarlo, Kikyo tomo un sorbo y su cuerpo se ilumino, sentía como su cuerpo recuperaba energía ya no se sentía cansada, ahora sus pies la podían sostener sin ningún esfuerzo, su cuerpo dejo de ser de barro y su corazón comenzó a latir.

Todo había terminado, lo que en un principio parecía algo sin solución, fue solucionado en solo un par de días, tanto que parecía irreal, tanto que no se imaginaban que otra calamidad volvería a pasar.

Era el momento de regresar a casa, el camino parecía largo pero no importaba ahora no tenían más preocupaciones, Kagome se sentía cansada quizás el viaje y el estrés le estaban cobrando factura, solo necesitaba relajarse después de tanto tiempo.

Tres días tardaron en llegar ya que las paradas eran más continuas debido al estado de las dos jóvenes que las acompañaban, pero una de ellas parecía que no recuperaba sus energías, todos pensaban que quizás sería mejor que descansara ya en casa.

Entraron a la casa dando las buenas noticias, Kikyo había revivido y ahora era humana de nuevo, la alegría se desbordaba en el ambiente pero no todo era felicidad.

\- Kagome, hija mía, te siente bien, te veo muy pálida- se acercó la anciana para tocar sus mejillas que se sentían frías.

\- Si estoy bien solo un poco cansada- sonrió con algo de esfuerzo, se levantó de su lugar y al primer paso cayo desmayada Sesshomaru la tomo en sus brazos, ahora la escena se invertía, esta vez era Kagome la que se encontraba en mal estado, todos gritaron y se acercaron, fue recostada en un futon mientras la anciana Kaede la revisaba, todo quedo en silencio esperando las noticias.

\- Kagome- desvió su mirada, no quería enfrentarlos, lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

\- Qué pasa anciana Kaede? Que es lo que le está pasando a Kagome?- preguntaba Inuyasha desesperado al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

\- Ella se ha quedado sin almas- amargas lágrimas de dolor recorrieron el rostro de todos los presentes, todos se preguntaron qué es lo que estaba pasando?, como era posible qué eso estuviera pasando?, apenas habían ayudado a Kikyo y ahora Kagome se encontraba en la misma situación, que podían hacer para ayudarla, aquel silencio fue roto por un joven lleno de rabia.

\- Pero qué demonios significa eso?- la sujeto de su Yucata no importando que se tratara de una anciana- por qué paso eso? qué es lo que le pasará a Kagome ahora qué no tiene almas?- se comenzaba a desesperar.

\- Cuando mi hermana bebió del cáliz de la eternidad ella revivió convirtiéndose en humana, eso quiere decir que su existencia en este mundo volvió aparecer, por lo tanto Kagome no puede existir en este mundo ya que ella no existe si no tiene las almas que le pertenecieron a mi hermana, por eso se ha quedado sin almas y…- hizo una pausa tratando de que las palabras salieran de su boca- si ella sigue así desaparecerá- El shock fue demasiado para todos los presentes que no podían creer lo que escuchaban, pero para Sesshomaru fue fatal, su cuerpo se paralizo, no podía respirar, su mente estaba llena de confusión lo único que podía pensar que la culpable de todo era esa mujer.

\- La mataré- habló con claro odio en su voz.

\- De qué hablas?- todos se espantaron, una energía demoníaca emanaba de todo su cuerpo, un aura oscura se formaba a su alrededor, sus ojos cambiaron de color, en su mente solo había una solución y esa era matar a la otra sacerdotisa, desenfundo su espada e Inuyasha al verlo comprendió lo que quería hacer así que transformo a colmillo de acero y se le enfrento pero antes de que la batalla comenzará Kagome despertó.

\- Anciana Kaede qué es lo que está pasando?- hablo la joven volteando a ver a su alrededor, Sesshomaru guardo su espada y de inmediato fue a su lado.

\- Kagome te has quedado sin almas, tu cuerpo está luchando por permanecer en este mundo pero no puede, necesitas las almas que le pertenecen a mi hermana pero aunque mi hermana muera no podrás recuperar tus almas debido a que ya no te pertenecen porque han cambiado al volver a revivir, solo hay dos soluciones una que regreses a tu mundo para que las almas vuelvan a unirse a tu cuerpo y puedas existir tanto en este como en tu mundo pero- fue interrumpida por la joven.

\- Pero el pozo devorador de huesos ha dejado de funcionar- dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz.

\- Así es y la segunda es que vuelvan con Mamoru pero ya no hay tiempo para regresar

\- Entiendo- agacho la mirada y mordió sus labios de frustración, aunque intentaba encontrar una solución no se le ocurría nada, sujeto su vientre y lo acaricio, una lagrima quería asomarse pero se contuvo

\- Sesshomaru puedes llevarme afuera por favor- entrecerró los ojos haciendo que las lágrimas que trataba de ocultar salieran, dio una sonrisa y el corazón de Sesshomaru se contrajo del dolor, quería destrozar todo a su alrededor y su rostro reflejaba impotencia pero al ver la sonrisa forzada de su amada y su control para poder hablar aunque su voz se quebrara, solo se agacho sujetándola de las piernas y la espalda, ella se sostuvo enredando sus brazos en su cuello, la levanto y se encamino hacia la puerta, los demás se quitaban de su paso y el mantenía la vista en la mujer que había cautivado su corazón.

Fuera de la choza emprendió el vuelo alejándose lo más posible de la aldea y de los demás, hasta encontrar un lugar apacible donde pudieran estar solos, sus pies tocaron el suelo, camino hacia la base de un árbol, donde se sentó y la envolvió en sus brazos, estaban sentados cerca de la orilla del río, se escuchaba el correr del agua, se recargo en la base del árbol, la puesta del sol estaba a punto de comenzar, el ambiente era cálido y la brisa refrescaba sus rostros, Kagome se separó un poco y vi a su alrededor era el lugar perfecto para decir adiós.

\- Este lugar se parece tanto a aquellos lugares donde nos quedamos de ver, es tan tranquilo y se siente tanta paz- disfrutaba la brisa que acariciaba su cabello.

\- Lo sé, por eso lo escogí- su mirada estaba fija en el atardecer.

\- Sesshomaru- alzo su mano hasta tocar su mejilla acariciándola suavemente, Sesshomaru cerró los ojos y sujeto su mano pegándola más a su rostro como si quisiera que esa calidez que sentía se tatuara en su rostro para no olvidarla jamás, Kagome lo sujeto e hizo que inclinara su rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos, tenía la oportunidad de apreciar cada facción de su rostro, el color de sus ojos, las marcas en su rostro, quería guardar en su memoria esa imagen para siempre.

\- Lo siento- su rostro mostraba tristeza y las lágrimas que tanto intentaba contener se derramaron finalmente- lo siento tanto- volvió hablar, Sesshomaru hizo una mueca de dolor que lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar más el agarre sobre esa hermosa mujer.

El dolor que sentían ambos era tan inmenso que las palabras no salían de sus bocas, pero era el momento de despedirse y si no lo hacían ahora jamás tendrían la oportunidad de nuevo, ella se levantó acercando su rostro al de él besándose con pasión como si fuera la última vez.

\- Sesshomaru todo este tiempo que permanecí a tu lado me has hecho realmente feliz, me enseñaste a comprenderme, me enseñaste a levantarme, me enseñaste a olvidar, me diste la oportunidad ser feliz y de amar, me diste la oportunidad de ser madre, de sentir en mi interior como crece una vida, desearía que estos dos se quedaran a tu lado pero por desgracia tendré que llevármelos, estoy tan triste de que no los podremos conocerlos, de que no los veremos crecer- las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos por pensar en todo lo que se perderían, por decir adiós a todo lo que había imaginado, trataba de cesar su llanto pero no podía, limpiaba sus lágrimas pero salían más, hasta que Sesshomaru toco su rostro y las limpio por ella.

\- No llores más- le dio un cálido beso en los labios- yo estaré siempre a tu lado, no importa si es en esta vida o en la otra, no importa a qué lugar vayas o donde estés, recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado- la sujeto de las mejillas dándole un beso más profundo para recordar su sabor.

\- Te amo Sesshomaru con cada parte de mi ser- se abrazó a él aferrándose a su cuerpo no quería irse, no quería dejarlo solo.

\- Kagome- correspondió el abrazo, no quería soltarla, se sentía impotente ni siquiera colmillo sagrado era capaz de salvarla, el atardecer estaba terminando y la oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a cubrir todo a su paso, una enorme luz comenzó a emerger del cuerpo de la joven, era el momento, su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer, cada vez se hacía más transparente hasta el punto de ver sus manos detrás de su cuerpo, se estaba yendo, acerco su frente a la suya.

\- Kagome te amo- decía con amargura

\- También te amo- se acercó a él y lo beso, mientras él la abrazaba como tratando de evitar que alguien se la llevara desarapecio de entre sus brazos, como si una burbuja de jabón hubiera explotado así ella desapareció, a su alredor seguía cubierto de luz como si Kagome intentara consolarlo y siguiera despidiendose, aquella luz poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo hasta quedar en una oscuridad total.

\- Kagome, Kagome- repetía su nombre para sí, como esperando que de tanto llamarla ella regresara, trago un poco de saliva, como intentando tragar su dolor y su amargura, mordió su labio de la desesperación hasta sangrarlo, y a pesar de su naturaleza de demonio que no le permitía llorar una lágrima fue derramada.

 **Holaaaaa**

Espero que les haya gustado, sé que esta un poco triste pero así fue como lo imagine, espero con ansias sus reviews para saber que les parecio y que es lo que imaginan que pasará, muchas gracias por leerme y...

 **Sayonaraaaaaaaa**


	16. Chapter 16 (final)

**Hola a todoooooos**

Espero que estén bien, en esta ocasión tarde un poco más de lo esperado pero aquí les traigo el final, espero que lo disfruten, les agradezco a todos los que me siguieron durante este tiempo y por todos sus reviews muchas gracias, me siento súper feliz porque fue el primero que cree y ahora es el primero que termino, bueno ha llegado el momento de despedirse.

 **Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Capítulo 16 Siempre a tu lado (Final)**

La noche se sentía tan fría ahora que la esencia de Kagome había desaparecido de este mundo por completo, Sesshomaru aun permanecía en la misma posición como si Kagome aun estuviera entre sus brazos, aunque ella se ha ido aun sentía el calor de su cuerpo, de sus manos y de sus labios tocando los suyos, solo unos instantes pensaba, solo unos instantes mas para no olvidarla jamás.

Finalmente soltó el agarre de ese cuerpo invisible que creía sostener, respiro profundo y se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje nocturno, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, en tan solo unos pocos meses aquella joven se convirtió en alguien tan importante para él que no lo podía creer, se convirtió en alguien que con tan solo una sonrisa hacia que su corazón latiera de una forma diferente, se convirtió en alguien que con tan solo unas palabras lograba que hiciera cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrado, se convirtió en alguien que con la calidez que le brindaba día a día le hizo soñar con una familia y con un futuro a su lado.

Las horas pasaron y recordaba cada momento que paso con ella, cada expresión, cada caricia, había pensado en volver a ser aquel demonio solitario que no le importaba nada ni nadie, tenía pensado alejarse de la aldea, dejar a Rin que fuera criada con los demás humanos, dejaría a Jaken y AH-UN con la misión de que la cuidaran, dejaría todo atrás ya que no tenía nada más que lo mantuviera atado a ese lugar pero aunque quisiera hacerlo ahora su corazón no dejaba que la olvidara, quería estar a su lado, quería volverla a ver, quería volver a acariciar su rostro y besar sus labios, quería estar para siempre a su lado.

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a iluminar el lugar, cerró los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos supo que debía hacer, se paró de ese lugar y se encamino hacia la aldea, llego a la choza de la anciana Kaede y se adentró al interior, todos se encontraban dentro y al verlo entrar se alertaron, observaron con cuidado su aspecto, su semblante era serio, observo alrededor hasta encontrar lo que buscaba el arco sagrado del monte Azusa, lo tomo e iba a dar media vuelta para irse, cuando alguien habló.

\- OYE Y KAGOME?- pregunto Inuyasha o más bien grito porque quería una respuesta, al escuchar esa voz solo pudo apretar el arco y volteo a verlo de reojo con una mirada fulminante asustándolo un poco y al girar pudo ver que a su lado estaba la causante de todo, aunque ella al ver sus ojos llenos de rencor desvió la mirada, al menos era consciente del daño que había causado, giro hacia la entrada se disponía a irse pero una vez más lo detuvieron, esta vez era una voz de una mujer con un tono de voz suplicante.

\- Espera por favor, antes de que te vayas dinos… qué paso con Kagome?- hablaba Sango con una voz entrecortada mientras Miroku la abrazaba, Sesshomaru quería irse pero algo lo impedía.

\- Se fue- fueron sus únicas palabras y al oírlas todos los presentes lloraron por la pérdida de su querida amiga.

Sesshomaru salió de la cabaña y ahora se dirigía al bosque pero al verlo que se alejaba alguien se interpuso en su camino.

\- Amo Sesshomaru a dónde va?- hablo Jaken con una mirada triste al escuchar lo que había dicho en la cabaña.

\- Iré con Mamoru- Jaken agacho la mirada, su amo siempre hacia las cosas por su cuenta y nunca se enteraba de nada hasta que llegaba pero en esta ocasión sabía bien lo que pretendía, estaba dispuesto a recuperar a Kagome o por lo menos saber que le había pasado.

\- Amo puedo acompañarlo?- se dirigió a él esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

\- No- Jaken agacho la mirada- tú te quedaras aquí y cuidaras de la pequeña Rin junto con AH-UN- hizo una pausa- sé que la cuidaras bien- esas palabras hicieron que se sintiera mejor pero aun así estaba triste por ver a su amo en ese estado, aunque a todos les hubiera parecido que el solamente había vuelto a ser el de antes, para el que ha pasado tanto tiempo como su sirviente, pudo ver como aquel frió corazón iba cambiando, primero por la pequeña Rin y después con Kagome que derritió por completo la capa de hielo que aún lo cubría.

\- Si amo, por favor regrese pronto- su voz era calmada.

\- Amo Sesshomaru, Amo Sesshomaru, a dónde va?- salió Rin de la cabaña las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir.

\- Rin quédate aquí- le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza- yo tengo que irme

\- Amo Sesshomaru volverá pronto?- pregunto la pequeña al sentir como si no volviera a regresar.

\- Si- respondió aunque no estaba seguro de ello y siguió su camino elevándose por el cielo.

Un día completo ha pasado, ahora se encontraba en la entrada del bosque de la muerte, su presencia era aterradora y los monstruos en los alrededores no se atrevían a atacarlo, así llego hacia el centro del bosque.

\- Oh Sesshomaru, esperaba tu llegada- Mamuro se encontraba sentado en la piedra que se encontraba en medio del lago.

\- Sabias lo que iba a pasar verdad? Si lo sabias por que no dijiste nada?- sostuvo del mango a Bakusaiga con clara intención de destruirlo.

\- No hubiera servido de nada- abrió los ojos.

\- Qué?- gruño y desenvaino su espada.

\- Aunque le hubiera dicho las consecuencias aquella joven hubiera insistido en continuar a pesar de las advertencias- Sesshomaru bajo la mirada y su espada, era verdad así era Kagome.

\- Has venido aquí por otro motivo verdad?- pregunto Mamoru.

\- Dime cómo puedo traerla de vuelta?- enfundo su espada y hablo calmadamente

\- No puedes- dijo secamente, Sesshomaru se exalto al escuchar esas palabras

\- Entonces tendré que ir por ella al otro mundo-su voz era determinada

\- Aunque lo intentes no la encontraras, porque ella ya no pertenece a este mundo- la mirara de Sesshomaru cambio a una de frustración.

\- Ha dejado de existir en esta época pero- Sesshomaru levanto la mirada al oír esa pausa- si la quieres volver a ver solo tienes que …

En la actualidad una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera negra iba despertando de un profundo sueño después de haber dormido por un día entero.

\- Hermana- grito Sota con lágrimas en los ojos- por fin has despertado, nos tenías muy preocupados- se limpió las lágrimas con su manga- Mamá, abuelo mi hermana por fin ha despertado- grito asomándose desde la puerta.

\- Kagome- gritaron ambos sentándose al lado de su cama.

\- Cómo te sientes?- pregunto su madre preocupada, Kagome aún estaba desorientada y no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

\- Mamá, Sota, abuelo, es esto un sueño?, qué está pasando?, dónde estoy? Y Sesshomaru?- al mencionar ese nombre los recuerdos después de que derrotaron a Naraku invadieron su cabeza, recordando que ella se había quedado en la época antigua y que estaba embarazada de inmediato se incorporó y destapo su vientre viendo que sus hijos aún estaban en su interior los acaricio con su mano rodeando todo su abultado vientre.

\- Descuida hija, ellos están bien ya vino el doctor a revisarlos- de cierto modo se calmó pero muchas preguntas surgieron de nuevo.

\- Cómo llegue aquí?- pregunto desconcertada.

\- No lo sabemos, el día de ayer un estruendo se escuchó en el templo donde el pozo devorador de huesos se encuentra, al asomarnos en su interior estabas tú desmayada en el fondo, te sacamos y llamamos al doctor, te reviso y nos dijo que te encontrabas bien, en realidad no sabemos cómo regresaste- hablo su abuelo.

\- Dinos hija qué fue lo que paso?- Hablo su madre sosteniéndola de las manos.

\- Cuando me despedí de ustedes regrese al pasado, poco tiempo después me entere que estaba embarazada, así que nos quedamos a vivir en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, seis meses después Kikyo que fue la sacerdotisa de la cual reencarne, comenzó a perder sus fuerzas, la anciana Kaede nos dijo que estaba perdiendo sus almas porque mi cuerpo las estaba intentando recuperar, así que nos contó una leyenda sobre el cáliz de la eternidad, fuimos a buscarlo y Kikyo bebió de él y revivió convirtiéndose en humana nuevamente, durante nuestro viaje de regreso a la aldea comencé a sentirme muy cansada, llegamos a la aldea, me senté a descansar pero cuando quise pararme sufrí un desmayo, cuando desperté la anciana Kaede me dijo que había perdido todas mis almas porque Kikyo había vuelto a la vida y que iba desaparecer, entonces le pedí a Sesshomaru que me llevara afuera, me despedí de él y ya no recuerdo nada más "Es verdad, yo iba a morir por que ya no pertenecía ni al presente ni al pasado pero qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?"- pensaba aun no podía entender que había pasado, pero en estos momentos lo que necesitaba era descansar.

Tres días han pasado desde que Kagome regreso, al principio estaba desorientada y pensaba que quizás estaba en un sueño como aquellas ocasiones que los monstruos la hacían tener alucinaciones con el futuro y terminaba sucediendo una gran catástrofe pero nada parecía indicarle que algo así estuviera pasando, no podía negar que estaba feliz por volver a su familia y que sus hijos siguieran vivos en su vientre pero no podía ser feliz por completo porque su amado Sesshomaru no estaba con ella.

Esos días se la pasaba descansando, no salía de su habitación por órdenes del doctor, su mamá le llevaba su comida a su cuarto y le mostraba revistas con accesorios de bebés para que comenzara a elegir que le gustaría, su abuelo busco y armo las cunas que le pertenecieron tanto a Sota y a ella y su hermano le contaba lo que hacía en la escuela, al menos no se sentía tan sola.

Finalmente recupero su energía por completo y ese día decidió ir a cenar con ellos, bajo las escaleras despacio para no tropezar, vestía ropa de maternidad que su mamá le había dejado en su habitación, eran las siete de la noche y afuera una terrible tormenta se había desatado, truenos y relámpagos resonaban en toda la casa, el timbre de la entrada se escuchó, era extraño que alguien tocara a esas horas y más con ese de clima.

\- Yo voy- grito desde la entrada.

Cuando abrió la puerta, enfrente de ella estaba un hombre, usaba una gabardina abierta del frente, vestía un traje negro muy estilizado, no podía ver su rostro porque estaba cubierto por una sombrilla que lo tapaba de la terrible tormenta.

\- Disculpe qué se le ofrece?- pregunto al instante.

No recibió respuesta, pero a pesar de todo no se sentía amenazada, sus hijos comenzaron a moverse y a patearla, parecían inquietos por la presencia de aquel hombre, puso su mano sobre su vientre para calmarlos, cuando dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia la entrada, levanto poco a poco la sombrilla dejando al descubierto su rostro por completo mientras lo hacia Kagome abría los ojos por la impresión, un rayo ilumino el cielo, su rostro se cubrió de lágrimas.

\- Se… Se… Sesshomaru- dijo mientras rompía en lágrimas y se colgaba de su cuello.

\- Te extrañe tanto pensé que nunca te volvería a ver- decía mientras se aferraba a su camisa.

\- Kagome quién es?- se asomó desde la entrada de la cocina, quedando sorprendida por el cuadro que veía, Sesshomaru levanto la mirada y ella solo sonrió regresando a sus labores.

La estrecho entre sus brazos, acariciando su cabello, esperando a que se calmara, los minutos pasaron y el llanto poco a poco iba cesando hasta irse por completo, la separo de su pecho y la sostuvo de su barbilla inclinándose a depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

\- Pero cómo?- pregunto al no comprender que es lo que pasaba.

\- Kagome- hablo desde el pasillo su mamá- por que no suben a tu habitación en un momento les llevo algo para cenar.

Sesshomaru la sostuvo del brazo y la ayudo a subir por las escaleras, le ofreció una silla para que se sentara mientras ella se sentaba en la cama, el silencio invadió la habitación, tenía tantas preguntas por hacer pero no sabía como empezar, lo mirada con detenimiento, su aspecto había cambiado, su ropa era diferente, su cabello era corto, las marcas en su rostro no estaban, pero aquellos ojos no habían cambiado para nada, la miraba con la misma intensidad que no le hacía dudar que seguía siendo el mismo, su madre subió dejando en su escritorio dos tazas de té y unos bocadillos para que comieran , tomo la taza entre sus manos y dio un sorbo.

\- Dime que fue lo que paso?, por qué regrese?, y como es que estas aquí?- tomo el valor para hablar, era el momento de saber que era lo que pasaba y quizás el sabia la respuesta a esas preguntas.

\- Después de esa noche que desapareciste, fui a ver a Mamoru.

 **\- Flash back-**

 _\- Dime cómo puedo traerla de vuelta a este mundo?- enfundo su espada y hablo calmadamente_

 _\- No puedes- dijo secamente_

 _\- Entonces tendré que ir por ella al otro mundo – Estaba determinado a traerla de vuelta._

 _\- Aunque lo intentes no la encontraras, ella ya no pertenece a este mundo- la mirara de Sesshomaru cambio a una de frustración._

 _\- Ha dejado de existir en esta época pero- Sesshomaru levanto la mirada- si la quieres volver a ver solo tienes que esperar_

 _\- A qué te refieres?- su paciencia se estaba terminando_

 _\- Ella ha dejado de existir en esta época por que las almas que le serían entregadas en el futuro regresaron a la vida, entonces para que sus almas regresaran a su cuerpo tendría que regresar a su época, pero en estos momentos era imposible regresar porque el poder que la hacía viajar entre ambos mundos ha desaparecido sin embargo, ella estaba embarazada y esos bebes están destinados a nacer, aun no pertenecen a ninguna época, así que para que su destino se cumpla tiene que estar con vida regresando a su época y recuperando sus almas ._

 _\- Ella esta con vida- Sesshomaru abrió los ojos de la impresión- pero en su época, en su mundo- Mamoru se acerco al cáliz para tomarlo entre sus manos, giro y camino hacia Sesshomaru._

 _\- Toma bebe esto- Sesshomaru observo el cáliz con suspicacia- descuida no necesitas dar nada a cambio considéralo como un regalo de parte del cáliz._

 _\- Qué pasara su bebo eso?- no estaba convencido._

 _\- Lo único que hará será mantener la edad humana que aparentas, aunque seas un demonio tu aspecto cambiara en 500 años, acepta este regalo que se te esta obsequiando- Sesshomaru toma la copa y la bebió de ella._

 **\- Fin flas Back-**

\- Vaya no me imagine que por ellos mi vida se ha salvado- sujeto su vientre con sus manos y lo empezó a acariciar.

-Dime, qué paso con mis amigos?- tenía que hacer la pregunta aunque ya sabía la respuesta

\- Ellos ya no están

\- Ya veo es verdad- volteo a ver la ventana mientras veía como la lluvia chocaba en el cristal- después de todo han pasado 500 años.

Sesshomaru se paró de su lugar y se sentó a su lado, la acerco a su cuerpo y la rodeo con sus brazos, acaricio su espalda y le dio un beso en la cabeza, ella dejo que su calor la reconfortara, respiro profundo.

\- Sesshomaru- giro su rostro para voltearlo a ver- que has hecho durante todos estos años?- pregunto tanto cambiar el ambiente como por curiosidad.

\- Soy empresario- hablo sin cambiar de expresión.

\- Jijiji- soltó una pequeña risita- nunca me imaginé algo así- dijo aunque no podía imaginarlo en algún empleo, quizás lo imaginaba viviendo en el bosque como el solitario que era.

\- Y que puesto tienes?- quería saber más sobre lo que había hecho en tantos años pero sabía que la única forma era averiguarlo era preguntando.

\- Soy presidente- su expresión no cambio y al igual que siempre sus respuestas eran cortas.

\- De qué empresa?- su curiosidad aumentaba con cada pregunta.

\- Youkai- ladeo su cabeza hacia el otro lado como esperando que algo pasara.

\- Ah ya veo- se puso en pose pensativa para recordar si había escuchado sobre ella de repente abrió los ojos de la sorpresa- Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?- grito eufórica no podía creer lo que escuchaba- es la empresa de mayor envergadura en todo el mundo que abarca diferentes tipos de giros y ayudo a posicionar a Japón como una potencia mundial?- no podía creer lo que escuchaba

\- Si- dijo sin cambiar su expresión

\- Entonces como me encontraste?

\- Te vigile por mucho tiempo y como no podía buscarte antes, espere hasta que aparecieras de nuevo en este mundo con nuestros hijos- sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas.

\- Es verdad, si te hubiera conocido antes nunca te hubiera creído y tampoco me hubiera acercado a ti, Sesshomaru lo lamento- bajo la cabeza

-Por qué?

\- Por dejarte tanto tiempo solo, tuviste que esperarme por 500 años- Sesshomaru arrodillo enfrente de ella y la abrazo.

\- No tienes que disculparte recuerda lo que te dije ese día, siempre voy a estar a tu lado- subió su mirada para verla a los ojos.

\- Sesshomaru te amo- acaricio su rostro

\- y yo a ti- sujeto su mano y la beso- vayamos a descansar- los dos se recostaron, el acaricio su cabello hasta que durmiera mientras admiraba su rostro, cuando vio que estaba profundamente dormida se levantó para tomar su celular.

Ring, Ring espero hasta que contestaran el teléfono.

-Buenooooo- la voz era animada

\- Estoy con ella

\- Cómo está?

\- Bien, se encuentra dormida, mañana vendrás?

\- Si a primera hora

\- Traerás eso?

\- Clarop, ella se alegrará

\- Bien, nos vemos mañana

-Adiooooos- colgó el teléfono, se acostó a su lado, paso su brazo por debajo de su cabeza y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Sesshomaru despertó dando una sonrisa ladina, se acercó al cuerpo de su amada para abrazarla, enredándose en sus piernas y embriagándose de su aroma, los minutos pasaron hasta que ella despertó.

\- En realidad no fue un sueño- sonrió mientras se pegaba más a él.

El timbre sonó haciendo que ambos levantaran la cabeza.

\- Ya llego

\- Quién llego?- pregunto algo desconcertada.

\- ven vamos- Se paró de la cama y extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantar.

\- Kagome, tienes visita- grito desde la entrada su mamá.

Salieron del cuarto, la ayudo a bajar por las escaleras, quedando frente a frente de aquel joven, él le sonrió, parecía que casi le brincaba encima, la abrazo dejándola sorprendida por ese comportamiento, su cabello era marrón, ojos verdes y tez canela, parecía un joven alegre y carismático de aproximadamente 21 años, aunque algo en él la hacía sentir que ya lo conocía.

\- Kagome, que bueno verte otra vez- se alejó y al ver su expresión en su cara le pregunto- qué acaso no me reconoces?- proceso la información hasta recordar donde había visto ese rostro antes.

\- Eres él- dudo al preguntar- pequeño Shippo?

\- Sip, aunque ya no soy tan pequeño je- le dio una cálida sonrisa que la hizo llorar, pensaba que no volvería a ver a ninguno de sus amigos y ahora enfrente de ella estaba el mas pequeño de ellos.

\- Estoy tan feliz de volverte a ver pero dime Shippo por qué tienes esa apariencia? Y tus piernas de zorro?, aun sigues siendo un demonio?- de la tristeza, paso a la sorpresa y después a la curiosidad.

\- Jejeje- se rasco la mejilla- es que he practicado mucho y mi magia ha mejorado

\- Así que estas usando magia- dijo rodeándolo- cuéntame que fue lo que paso con los demás?

\- Cuando nos dijeron que habías perdido tus almas y supimos que te desvaneciste, lloramos muchos pero unos días después regreso Sesshomaru, no quiso hablar con nosotros pero Jaken nos dijo que fue a ver a Mamoru y que este le había dicho que seguías con vida en el futuro, todos nos alegramos al escucharlo, al menos sabíamos que te encontrabas bien- hizo una pausa.

\- Todos siguieron viviendo sus vidas Miroku y Sango tuvieron 6 hijos, las primeras fueron dos niñas, el tercero fue un niño, los siguientes dos niños, y el último una niña, la mayoría se convirtió en exterminador mejoraron sus habilidades porque combinaban sus ataques con conjuros, Inuyasha y Kikyo siguieron juntos hasta que murieron de viejos, la anciana Kaede murió 9 años después de que te fuiste, Sesshomaru y Jaken iban y venían de la aldea para visitar a Rin; y Rin se casó con Kohaku y tuvieron 3 hijos.

\- Vaya, me alegra mucho escuchar que todos ellos fueron felices después de tanto sufrimiento que pasaron- suspiro aliviada

\- Si, aún hay descendientes de ellos, la mayoría trabaja en la empresa y siguen entrenando como sus antepasados, puedes conocerlos también

\- Kagome- se acercó su madre a ellos- por que no hablan en la sala, les deje unos bocadillos y té para los tres.

\- Si mamá vamos para allá- se dirigía a la sala.

\- Espera- se giró y del suelo tomó una caja que estaba al lado de la entrada- tengo que entregarte algo- la llevo a la sala y la coloco en la mesa de centro.

\- Qué es eso Shippo?- pregunto al ver como destapaba con emoción aquella caja.

\- Toma los he conservado por cientos de años- le entrego un libro viejo en sus manos, lo abrió y comenzó a hojear.

\- Es un libro de plantas medicinales lo hizo la anciana Kaede y Kikyo, este es un libro escrito por Sango contiene pociones y mezclas para eliminar a los monstruos y alguno que otro remedio medicinal, este fue escrito por Miroku contiene conjuros para detener a los monstruos y eliminarlos, esta es una carta escrita por Rin y Kohaku, este es el collar que pertenecía a Inuyasha- entrego poco a poco las cosas- y este es un retrato de todos con sus familias que hice yo- dijo orgulloso, ella no dejaba de admirar cada uno de los objetos, los abrazo, tenía algo para recordarlos y sabia que ellos nunca la olvidaron.

\- Gracias Shippo, serán mi más grande tesoro- tomaron los aperitivos mientras platicaban, 1 hora después su madre los llamo para que se sentaran a desayunar, siguieron hablando animadamente hasta que paso del medio día y llegó la hora de despedida.

\- Bueno Kagome me tengo que ir pero después vendré a verte- se despidió dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Sesshomaru la tomo por la cintura y fueron hasta las escaleras del templo para despedir al joven zorro, estaba tan feliz finalmente estaba con su amado Sesshomaru y a pesar del tiempo uno de sus amigos estaba con vida para relatarle todo lo que había pasado en esos años.

\- Sesshomaru- lo tomo por el cuello y se acercó a sus labios depositando un tierno beso- Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo y Siempre estaré a tu lado- la sujeto por la cintura besándola una vez más.

8 largos años han pasado desde que Kagome regreso a la actualidad, durante ese tiempo muchas cosas han cambiado, dio a luz a dos hermosos bebes varones, vivió con sus padres tres años después de tener a sus hijos porque regreso a la escuela cuando el ciclo escolar que había perdido termino y prefería que sus hijos pasaran tiempo con su familia, que cuidados por alguna niñera extraña, Sesshomaru iba a visitarla todos los días después del trabajo, se quedaba con ella casi todas las noches a excepción cuando tenía que ir alguna reunión importante al día siguiente, sus amigas estaban sorprendidas por la noticia de que había regresado ya que les habían dicho que se había ido a vivir con uno de sus parientes al campo debido a que el doctor se lo recomendó y quedaron aún más sorprendidas al enterarse de que estuviera embarazada pero por más que le insistían no decía quién era el padre pero lo descubrieron después de que terminara la escuela cuando anuncio su boda con el codiciado empresario de la famosa empresa Youkai.

Continuo sus estudios en la universidad privada, convirtiéndose en medico con diferentes tipos de especialidades, siendo muy reconocida en todo el país por curar todo tipo de enfermedades, su secreto era los preciados libros que le habían dejado sus amigos con los cuales preparaba diferentes tipos de pociones de las hiervas que ella misma cultivaba y que unía a los medicamentos modernos para curar a sus pacientes.

Siguió siendo sacerdotisa del templo y en varias ocasiones llego a acabar con monstruos que vivian aun en la época actual que se dedicaban a hacer el mal, aunque sus poderes no eran tan solicitados en la actualidad.

Su vida era agitada, pero su prioridad siempre era su familia, aunque algunas mañanas era más agitadas que otras.

\- Papaaaaaaaaaaaaá- gritaban dos niños de tez blanca, cabello negro con destellos plateados y ojos color ámbar que huían despavorido como si un maniático asesino los estuviera persiguiendo.

\- Salvanooooos, mamá está enojada y nos está persiguiendo por toda la casa- aquel hombre que se encontraba sentado en la mesa leyendo un periódico que bajo al sentir como sus hijos se agarraban a su cintura.

\- Qué hicieron?

\- Es que nos pidió que limpiáramos nuestro cuarto pero como estábamos jugando con las almohadas le dimos con una en su cara- su cara reflejaba terror.

\- Si, luego nos amenazó con encerrarnos en nuestro cuarto y sellarlo con pergaminos para que no podamos salir

\- Así que salimos corriendo de la habitación

\- Papá sálvanos

\- Y a mí quien me salva?

\- Eh?- se sorprendieron- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah es mamá- gritaron al escuchar unos pasos por el pasillo.

\- Ustedes dos vengan aquí de una buena vez- grito colérica una pelinegra y la puerta de la estancia se abrió

\- Hola a todos- saludo Shippo animado

\- Tío Shippo ayúdanos mamá quiere matarnos- se escondieron detrás de el.

\- No exageren- se rio de ellos- vamos a limpiar su habitación

\- Nooooooo- lloraron despavoridos y se iban a echar a correr cuando Shippo los sostuvo de la camisa y los cargo

\- No crees que deberías de dejar de correr por toda la casa te va hacer daño- la acerco a una silla

\- Es que esos niños no me dejan descansar- dijo mientras respiraba con dificultad

\- Lo sé pero decidiste tomar un descanso del trabajo- coloco su mano sobre su hombro

\- Si pero no puedo evitarlo- sujeto su mano- son tan traviesos e inquietos- soltó una risita

\- Si pero estos dos necesitan descansar también- se sentó a su lado a acariciar su vientre.

\- Lo sé, ya solo falta un mes para conocerlos mis retoños ojala no sean tan traviesos como sus hermanos- dio un beso a la palma de su mano y la bajo a su vientre.

\- Serán igual de audaces que tu- tomo su mano dándole beso.

\- Y serán tan fuertes como tu

\- Tenlo por seguro- sonrió de lado

\- Sesshomaru, te amo- él se paró de su lugar y se puso enfrente de su mujer

\- También te amo- se agacho y la beso con pasión.

A veces el destino tiene planeadas cosas diferentes a las que uno espera y el amor es una de ellas, solo tienes que esperar a conocerlo, quizás sea no sea quien esperes pero sentirás como poco a poco te cautiva hasta llenar por completo tu corazón y aunque la distancia los separe o el tiempo no sea el adecuado, sabrás que esa persona siempre estará a tu lado.


End file.
